Game Changer
by Acrobat Dances a Playful Tune
Summary: The Liars thought -A had reached a climax with Caleb's shooting, but A's plans are only getting darker and more sinister. But the Liars aren't the only one under threat - the A-Team have a new player to contend with in their games, and this player plays to win.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The grating artificial, overhead light bathed them as they swept into the hospital, racing after the stretcher, already speeding toward surgery. Hannah wasn't entirely sure how her legs hadn't caved from under her, somehow – likely on pure adrenaline, her body was keeping going, willing her to keep moving and carry on: for Caleb. Her friends were arrayed around her – apart from Emily. She had been traumatised enough, without a trip to the hospital and, in any case, the ever incompetent officers of Rosewood PD needed to question her about the stabbing of Lyndon.

Spencer, immaculate as always, clutched at Hannah's arm supportively, her handbag resolutely slung over her arm and her long, dark curls bouncing as they walked at speed. Aria's dark, mysterious eyes were alive with worry and concern – darting about as they surged through the hospital, following in Caleb's wake. She was dreading the moment at which they were told they could go no further; at that point Hannah would break down and she wasn't sure if she could deal with that again.

As the thought crossed her mind, a kind looking elderly nurse stepped into their path, her sweet grandmotherly expression contorting into a stony gaze that stopped the trio dead in their tracks.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here," she addressed firmly, "the Doctors need to focus on him now, you'll only be a distraction."

Hannah's resolve shattered at that moment. Despite Spencer's steely grip she slipped through it, plunging to the floor, twisting her ankle in the process as her shoe slipped on the floor. She yelped, opening the floodgates as tears began streaming down her face and she began sobbing inconsolably – just as she had at the lighthouse. Spencer and Aria dropped in unison to her side, and without a word lifted her swiftly to a bench on the side of the waiting room sitting either side of her. Spencer fumbled in her bag for some tissues, while Aria stood up – hoping to capitalize on Hannah's emotional explosion to get information from the Nurse about Caleb.

"Hi," Aria greeted, flashing a sweet smile at the Nurse who had seated herself at a desk and was disinterestedly reading a report on the computer screen, "I was wondering if there was anything you could tell us about Caleb," the woman offered her blank look, "the boy they just brought in? He's my friend's boyfriend…and any news you could give us would be of help-"

"-I can't disclose anything to you at this point," she said raising her hand, "I wish I could help your friend but hospital policy strictly-"

"-Spencer?" A British accent called and Aria turned, spotting Wren, his hair styled in a cropped quiff entering from the ER, he then caught sight of Hannah and dropped to her side immediately, "Look he's in surgery and he should be fine, I'm actually helping with that so I should get back…but…don't worry about it." He smiled at her and touched at her hand for just a moment, although as Aria saw it, it was a very long moment for two people who barley knew one another.

She turned back to the Nurse and smiled weakly – her objective accomplished and turned back, spotting Emily entered and ran to embrace her in a hug, she stood back, regarding her friend, "You're okay, right?"

Emily nodded timidly, "They…let me go…until they can speak to Caleb they can't do anything about it anyway."

"You don't seriously think they would?" Spencer quizzed imperiously.

Emily shrugged and then frowned as Spencer's Mom entered, looking tired and drawn. It was hard to believe anyone in the Hastings family could ever looking anything but immaculate, but Veronica was living proof. Worse she was followed by Garrett whose entire demeanour seemed to be bolder than it had in weeks. Emily suppressed the urge to shudder as she regarded the two of them, and then inwardly cursed as they began advancing toward them.

"Emily," Veronica greeted, turning to her, smiling although Emily doubted the sincerity of it, "I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that," she paused, but then continued, "but…you should know that you're actions helped clear an innocent man." Veronica returned to Garrett's side as he moved to the desk. Emily was about to express her discomfort but she was stopped – her phone was ringing. So were Hannah, Aria and Spencer's. As one, the friends lifted the phones to their ears.

A vocally modified voice greeted them, "Emily, I owe you one." It hung up as quickly as it had called but it's impact was not lost on Emily. She caught Garrett's eye and saw him smile smugly, and disconcertingly. Spencer's Mom led him away, leaving the girls alone again.

"Even if he is cleared, I still don't trust him." Emily declared bitterly.

"None of us do," Spencer affirmed, squeezing Hannah's hand as a comfort, "and he's on our radar now."

Aria frowned, "What are you saying?"

"You sound…different." Hannah sniffed.

"I am," Spencer's steely gaze lingered on the door her mother and Garrett had left be, "I'm sick of being on the defensive the whole time."

._.

Morning sunlight was drifting through the parting in the lazily drawn living room curtains as Spencer strolled downstairs, glad that it was the weekend and her hair still wet. She hadn't had time to dry it and since she had little or nothing planned all day she wasn't in any rush to: yesterday had been a day of many things…perfection…deception and danger. It had all brought her to the single conclusion that it was time she fought fire with fire – she needed active rather than passive resistance.

It would likely be a lonely crusade.

Hannah was too concerned for Caleb to be in any mood for going after A and Emily would be trying to rebuild bridges with Paige – something that would be impossible if she had to spend time with the very people who had accused Paige of terrorising them only a few days earlier. That had left her Aria. Spencer rummaged in the cupboards, producing some cereal and finding a bowl, adding some milk and happily eating them, without being rushed by the need to get to school.

"Hey Spence," greeted Melissa, causing Spencer to nearly choke on her cereal as her sister rounded the island to face her, "miss me?"

After an awkward moment Spencer sped round the island and hugged her sister for lack of anything else to do, "How have you been? Mom's been so focussed on the case she hasn't been passing anything along and Dad's…being Dad." The sisters laughed at that – their Father was a famously bad link in the social chain between the family – Veronica was the real glue holding the family together.

"I'm good…better actually…I guess Mom didn't tell you I got that internship with the media company?" Spencer shook her head and Melissa laughed, "Well, _I did_…how are things with you anyway? Are you still seeing Toby?"

"Yeah," Spencer blushed accidentally and immediately regretted them as comprehension flickered across Melissa's face, "I mean…things are good with him."

"I'll bet," Melissa was smirking now, "so when did _it _happen?"

Spencer immediately felt fire swelling in her, "Hey it was really-"

"-beautiful? Special? Romantic?" Melissa let out a shrill laugh and raised a hand as she saw a glare forming on Spencer's face, "Skip the cliché Spence – and don't be mad, I'm just laughing cause it took you two this long," Spencer looked even more furious at that, "and I'm happy for you." Spencer's anger evaporated.

Spencer's phone rang out and she scanned it, urgently when she saw the unknown sender marking.

ROMANTIC IT MAY HAVE BEEN SPENCE, BUT ROMANCE DOESN'T MEAN LOVE. AND FYI, IT'S NO FUN TO PLAY GAMES ON YOUR OWN, WATCH YOUR BACK – A.

Spencer frowned at the text and immediately saw that Melissa had spotted the change in her mood, her mind raced for a solution and found one, "It's Hannah…they're keeping Caleb at the Hospital another night."

"Okay," Melissa replied, not sounding entirely convinced, "well…I've got some errands to run in Rosewood so I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Spencer nodded.

Melissa moved to leave the kitchen but paused as she opened the door, admitting Aria and exchanging a polite smile before leaving. Aria walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Spencer and offered her a surprised expression, "Since when was she back?"

"Who knows," Spencer said, without a trace of humour, "I just got the strangest text from –A." She showed Aria her phone, and Aria studied it intently.

"What does that mean? _It's no fun to play games on your own._ What does –A want?"

Spencer shrugged, "I'm not sure but I've got a few ideas – and I'm not sure why she'd warn me off Toby…I mean I get threats…but warning me? This is distinctly not-A-sounding."

"Anyway," said Aria, desperate to off-load, "I need to talk to you about something since Hannah isn't here."

Spencer nodded as a prompt.

"When I spoke to Ezra's brother after meeting his mom…I found out some pretty…shady stuff about what she did with an ex-girlfriend Ezra had gotten pregnant. She paid this girl to have an abortion and disappear from Ezra's life and…as far as Ezra knew she did. Except…I went to see this girl," a reproachful look was crossing Spencer's face, her dark brows furrowing, "and I mean she was fine…and had made something good of her life…except she never got rid of the kid." Aria could feel her eyes beginning to water, "He…he has a kid Spencer."

Spencer processed the information and wiped the reproachful look from her face.

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

Aria frowned and a single tear escaped her watering left-eye, "I promised her I wouldn't."

Spencer nodded, "I mean…he has a right to know…and you love him Aria. I'm not sure if it's any good for your conscience to be holding something back from him like this. The longer you leave it, the more damage you're doing to your relationship."

"I know," Aria admitted sadly, "I just…if he finds out…I'm scared he'll leave me."

"Because you aren't ready to be a step-mom?" Spencer prodded nervously.

Aria shook her head, "He'd want to do the decent thing and stand by Maggie…and at some point he'd realize it's easier for them to be together than apart," at that point Spencer wrapped her in a tight hug, letting her sob into her chest, Aria continued, although muffled, "I can't lose him Spencer…we've been through too much."

"You won't lose him, I promise."

The idea was all the more concrete in Spencer's mind now: she would take the war to –A. Whether she liked it or not. That started with Mona.

._.

Emily curled up in her window seat and reached out to touch Paige, although she shrank back against the far side of the frame, fear wide in her eyes, her fiery mahogany hair at odds with the frightened look she wore. Emily frowned deeply, she'd thought when she'd asked Paige to come over they'd be able to talk about things and moved past it, but Paige still seemed worried Lyndon was waiting to pounce upon them at any moment.

"You aren't really okay are you?"

"Are you?" Paige demanded, looking in Emily's eyes for the first time, "Because I'm seriously freaked out. Someone so close to you betrayed you Em and he kidnapped me…being kidnapped is a pretty _messed up_ thing." There was anger in Paige's voice, but Emily knew it was just a front for fear, she herself often hid behind anger when she was scared – being terrorised by -A brought that ought in a person.

Emily bobbed her head understandingly, "I get it okay."

"Do you?" Paige's expression was cold now, "Emily my parents have booked me into counselling and I'm beginning to think I need it. I had four dreams last night – all of them nightmares about…Lyndon. I'm terrified Emily…everywhere I go I think I'm going to be attacked…and I'm worried about that anonymous text. I hope that it was Lyndon's way of getting me on a particular route so he could kidnap me but…I'm worried it was someone else."

"You think it was –A?" Emily probed.

Paige's eyes were wide with fear, "Yes. It's pretty terrifying to have to deal with."

"I'm scared to." Emily said quietly.

"I love you Emily…but the fact is the –A stuff is something I can get out of. I could remove myself from the situation and live a _normal_ life." Paige was moving away from Emily again.

Realisation dawned on Emily, "You're breaking up with me? After _everything?_"

"_Because_ of everything," Paige underlined determinedly, "I need to keep my distance Emily, I can talk to you at swim practices and say things to you around school but I can't be with you. It's too dangerous…you have to understand," Paige could see Emily's eyes watering over as tears began to run down her face, "look…for what it's worth I'm-"

"-get out." Emily said coldly.

"I-" Emily was looking out the window now instead of at Paige, looking down at the street and at the trees. Drifting away to think about Maya…think about the solace she could take from her. Paige stood up and left fairly swiftly and Emily's eyes fell upon her desk and her computer. She needed to see Maya…hear her voice – a sooth-song.

She flipped open the laptop and accessed Maya's website. She blinked the tears away, for a moment she thought she saw a new video upload. She frowned and then looked again: there was a new file. She opened it and sat back, confused. The video showed a dark room, barley lit by a number of candles. Emily felt her heart rate increase dramatically as she recognised a dark-hooded figure: Mona, standing with an identically clothed figure: Noel Kahn. She gasped as three more people entered the room: she could see the faces of two: short Lucas and broad-shouldered Garrett, the third was obscured, though she was fairly sure he was a boy.

"She'll be shaken up." Noel murmured.

"She can be drawn back in," Mona dismissed, "besides she isn't that relevant anymore…since the entire theory that Paige is –A was squandered."

"I dealt with Caleb like you asked," Lucas admitted determinedly and Emily felt a stab of shock – Lucas had shot Caleb, "he's in hospital and Hannah's distraught."

Noel frowned, "I still think that was unnecessary."

"I'm free now, which means we can focus on the plan." Garrett said, seemingly steering them away from a combative topic.

"You'll move forward as I direct, Emily is old news," Mona's eyes were sparkling with sinister scenarios, "I have a new target in mind for special treatment, and Noel since you have a connection to her you can design it."

The clip froze at that point and Emily frowned as her phone rang out, she grabbed at it and scanned the text, knowing it would be from –A.

MARK THIS AS A GAME-CHANGER 'EM. THE PACK MIGHT BE SCARY, BUT YOU SHOULD KEEP AN EYE ON THE LONE-BITCHES. –A

._.

Aria strolled past her brother's room, smiling at him as he worked – it was nice to see Mike actually knuckling down and focusing on his schoolwork for a change. He grinned at her and looked up, "Did you get Mom's text?"

"Yeah," Aria said, "how do you feel about dinner with her new boyfriend?"

"If she's happy I am," Mike confided, "although you know I have to give him a hard time right?"

Aria laughed, "Yeah I guessed you might," she paused, "keep up the good work."

She crossed into her own room and flopped down on her bed. The chat with Spencer had been intense but she was still in turmoil over the decision. Maggie seemed like a nice enough woman…but she didn't owe her any loyalty. She owed Ezra the truth and she had to give it to him. She couldn't put her own reservations in front of Ezra's needs – after all it was his child and she had to accept that he would make his own choices on the matter. Maggie had a right to privacy too, but that didn't extend to not telling Ezra he had a child – no matter how much money she had received from Dianne. At the same token could she bring such upheaval into Ezra's life? He had experienced such chaos since he had fallen in love with Aria…this could be the final straw, and even if it weren't of Aria's making she would have to deal with the fallout.

She chided herself for letting her reservations come to the forefront again. But somehow, despite Spencer and Hannah's protestations she felt that she had to value what she was thinking on some level.

Not for the first time she wondered if things would have been different if Wes hadn't picked her up that night and if she'd never found out about Maggie. She would be free from such great burden and be able to escape. She frowned – she would never have been truly free. Maggie would have contacted Ezra at some point, and at a point beyond that he would have discovered his son. There was no disguising that fact for a great distance of time. Perhaps Ezra would even have only found out when Malcolm became old enough to start asking questions for himself. But it was a ticking time-bomb and Aria had to acknowledge that.

Her phone rang out and she saw the caller ID, happily picking up to speak to Spencer again, "Hey, how'd you know I needed you?"

"I'm your friend, I'm meant to know these things," Spencer greeted warmly, "you're still confused aren't you?"

"I'm just not sure how to approach this…or even if I'm right to tell him. It has to be my decision you know…I can't act just because you and Han both say it's a bad idea to keep it from him." Aria felt pained to hear her honest feelings expressed out loud again.

Spencer sighed, "I just think you'll regret it at the end of it all…if it comes out. The writing's on the wall Aria…I think you just have to stop ignoring it and admit it to yourself…then tell Ezra. But like you say it has to be your decision."

"Thanks Spence…I'll speak to you tomorrow." Aria put down the phone, still no clearer in her mind about what move to make than she had been that morning.

Almost immediately it chimed again – this time a text. Aria picked it up expecting it to be from Spencer and slammed it back down on the table almost as quickly.

DECISION TIME ARIA, YOU'VE GOT A CHOICE IN FRONT OF YOU. MAKE OUT WITH WES, OR I TELL EZRA EVERYTHING. –A.

._.

I've been itching to do a PLL fic for so long and now I'm finally doing it,

I hope you guys like it,

I'm definitely going to keep this going,

Reviews and responses always appreciated and welcomed,

Acrobat

X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hannah Marin was determined that this was the last time she was going to willingly spend any length of time in a hospital. Visiting Mona had been creepy and intense, staying in hospital when –A had run her over and attempted to kill her had been uncomfortable too – particularly awakening to find a threatening message scrawled across her cast. Lying beside Caleb, whose soft snores were only interrupted by the beeps and whirrs of the medical equipment arrayed around the room, Hannah reflected she wouldn't be coming back to hospital any time soon – of that she was certain.

At last Caleb stirred and Hannah squeezed his hand slightly, bringing him around a little quicker. He blinked a few times, his dark, long hair messy as he shook his head slowly and sat up in bed, shuffling backward.

"Do you want me to get a Nurse?" Hannah said, already rising.

"No," Caleb said suddenly and Hannah sank back to her chair abruptly, "we need to talk." After a moment's confusion, Hannah nodded, understanding what he meant.

She frowned, "They haven't found a shooter…they know Lyndon didn't do it…they think there was a fourth person in the Light House. Do you remember who?"

Caleb was still a little disorientated, but thought back to that night. He could see the blood already, the blood on Emily's hands and hear the thud of the knife as it dropped to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed tightly, her dark hair drifting softly – there had been a draft – and then the ringing sound. He dropped to the floor, clutching at his side and then the darkness had swallowed him. There was a face – pale and youthful. It was also a male face. The blurriness was clearing as he focused in on the face, there were dark eyebrows and his lips were…trembling. His face was a stark contrast to his all-black attire. Caleb re-entered the hospital room and realised he must have left Hannah waiting a few minutes.

"I think," he said, weighing it out, "I saw Lucas…_maybe_."

He had expected shock, maybe even sadness…but Hannah's expression caught him off-guard.

She was laughing – and at any other time Caleb would have loved to see her happy. Her cheery expression, coupled with her piercing blue eyes and glowing blonde hair…would've been perfect…except now. This was serious, except evidently she didn't see it that way.

"Sorry," Hannah apologised, seeing his hurt expression, "it's just…you know…a little ridiculous. I mean Lucas? Sure he's been…a little shady at times…but shooting you? He doesn't exactly have a motive!"

"Does –A ever?"

Hannah giggled again, "Lucas? –A? Caleb you have to be kidding me right now."

"I'm not," he grabbed at her hand again and suddenly she realised he really meant it, "I can't say exactly why but I…I just know he was there. I saw him Hannah."

Hannah took in a deep breath, taking in what he was saying.

"So…let's just say for a moment – and I'm not saying I do believe this yet – but let's say Lucas is –A. Why would he go after you, and shoot you? I know –A tried to run me over once, but shooting you is a little extreme…especially without a motive." Hannah theorised aloud.

Caleb's lips curled in uncertainty, "Well you did turn him down Hannah, maybe he's still carrying a torch for you, and wanted to get me out of the way?"

"That's a little…sloppy though. –A doesn't seem to like loose ends."

"He knows I know about –A…maybe he only wants you four to know about him. So this is his way of getting me out of the situation?" Caleb prodded.

Hannah frowned, "Alright…say that he's doing it cause he dislikes me. Lucas has no beef with Spencer or Aria or Em…with Alison…there's history…but that isn't motivation enough to go after all of us. Is it?"

Caleb weighed it up – Hannah was right.

"Did you ever consider –A was more than one person?"

"Sure," Hannah laughed thinking about their theories, "I mean Noel Kahn, Garrett, Jenna, Lucas...but it was Mona. There's just someone else who's taken her place as –A. They've been trying to toy with us all though…so it can't be Lucas. And you can't think Mona's doing it again…she's practically locked up in a straight jacket in Radley!"

Caleb gave her perhaps the darkest look he ever had.

"That's not what I mean. I think that there's a group of people working under the pseudonym –A. Mona was just a part of the Team and then she got taken out of the loop…now the others are picking up the slack. Maybe Mona was the restraining influence on them – because of your friendship?" Caleb suggested tentatively.

Hannah gave him a scared look and bit her lip in frustration, "Then…then things are a lot worse than we thought they were."

Caleb squeezed her hand affectionately, "It doesn't have to be – you have a Team of your own too, and it clearly rattled their cages that more people know what they're doing. We can take them down Hannah."

"I still don't think Lucas is a part of it."

"As long as you accept the theory, then I don't mind. Just be careful."

She nodded affirmatively, "I need to tell the others…do you mind?"

He shrugged, "I'm not exactly going anywhere." He smirked and Hannah stood up, bent down and pecked him softly on the lips.

She turned to leave, "I'll come back later." She smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss before departing, already dialling Spencer's number.

._.

"Earth to Spencer?" Emily called jokingly, a piece of pasta on the end of her fork dangerously close from Spencer's cheeks. Spencer clicked back in and shrank back, batting the pasta away from her with an annoyed look on her face. "Hey, come-on," Emily implored, "it's just a joke. You've had a glazed over look all lunch – what's on your mind?"

Spencer leaned close and looked to make sure no-one was paying them any undue attention, "I got the weirdest text from –A."

"It can't be that strange?" Emily probed, an inquisitive look spreading across her face.

"-A warned me off Toby for some reason…and said that two can play games…whatever that means," Spencer produced her phone from her bag and handed it to Emily who scanned it and handed it back to Spencer, "it's just so out of character."

"I got the same kind of text…and a clue," Emily admitted, and Spencer's face lit up with the possibilities, "at least I think I did. After I broke up with Paige, I went to Maya's website…since I thought she could you know…make me feel better. There was a new video upload…Mona was in a room with Noel Kahn, Lucas, Garrett and someone else. Lucas was the one who shot Caleb," Spencer's jaw dropped at that revelation, "and Noel's going to be targeting one of us soon…except I don't think it's me. Someone who he's connected to."

"Aria," Spencer said definitively, "but why would –A expose themselves like that? That makes no sense. What'd the text say?"

Emily frowned, "That the video was a game changer…or something, and that I should fear the lone wolves more than the pack."

"This makes no sense, why would –A tell you that, and show you a video."

"Maybe…they're trying to psych us out?" Emily suggested.

Spencer shook her head, "They don't want to freak us out by sending us this…there are better ways to do that…this is just confusing."

"Do you think that's what they want?" Emily had a look consistent with a rabbit in the headlights on her face.

Spencer shrugged, "I guess…maybe this is meant to throw us. The mystery person – maybe the suggestion is that's someone we know too – a sleeper agent maybe?"

"Who do we trust then?"

"Each other."

"Aria has to be –A's next target then," Spencer thought back to her earlier conversation with Aria, her frown matching Emily's, "and I know exactly what A will use against Aria. We need to fight fire with fire – if you got that text last night then –A will have already started moving against Aria. Call her."

Emily rocked her head concurringly, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling Aria's number, putting it on speakerphone so they could both talk. It rang a few times, then a few more times, and then rang out, before Aria's bright, sunny voice came on with her recording message. Emily ended the call and angrily stuffed it back into her pocket, "What do we do now?"

Spencer had been distracted, realising that since Aria normally always picked up on the first ring, she wouldn't answer she had started scanning the crowd and spotted someone that could help them. She waved and the blonde-haired girl crossed, dressed in a shocking scarlet maxi dress and took the empty seat, next to Emily.

"Hey guys," Cece greeted brightly, "what's up?"

"How do you feel about covert-ops tonight?" Spencer grinned mischievously.

Cece returned the smile, "Exciting – so who are we tailing?"

"First a little recon," Spencer said, Emily watching her carefully, "do you remember anything about Alison's relationships with some guys named Garrett or Lucas? Or anything that she said about Noel Kahn?"

Cece ruffled her face, and Spencer was half expecting her nose to wiggle with the expression, but didn't mention it in case she upset Cece. In a few seconds she was uncontrollably sniggering, Spencer offered a quizzical look.

"Sorry," Cece said, still laughing a little though it was dying away now, "I just remembered her thing with that Lucas guy. He was the one who she said was a hermaphrodite right? _Hermie_. I don't remember anything about the other two…sorry…nothing in particular anyway. Spencer sighed, clenching and unclenching her fists to radiate away some of her frustration. "So where are we going tonight? Now you've done your little recon?" Cece's smile was both disarming and ferocious.

Emily turned to face her, "Actually I think-"

"-we," Spencer said looking at Cece, "are going to the Kahn's Cabin on a little fact-finding trip," she turned to Emily next who looked extremely uncomfortable, "you're gonna pay a visit to our little friend at Radley."

._.

Emily couldn't quite believe she was playing dress-up, or that she was seriously dressed as a Nurse, although Spencer had been insistent that they had to start moving under the radar like –A. Emily strolled up to the desk confidently and stood, dinging the bell, and waiting for a receptionist to come and attend to her needs. She paused and waited, frowning and going over her lines in her head.

"Hello dear," an elderly woman greeted, "may I help you? Do you have an appointment?"

"I just got transferred here from," Emily wracked her brains for the name of another hospital and couldn't find anything, "another _facility_," she hoped that sounded professional, "I was asked to check up on one of your patients – Mona Vanderwaal?"

The elderly receptionist frowned for a moment and Emily was sure her face must have been giving something away. She'd already ruined the plan by being so unconvincing…there was no way she was going to get in to check Mona was still locked up tight and get a conversation out of her. Just perfect. Emily forced a smile, hoping the elderly woman would come back with something positive. She was typing furiously and then picked up the phone, speaking in low tones. A door flew open to her left admitting Wren, with a confused look on his face. Emily turned to face him and had to check she was still wearing the Nurse's uniform – Wren looked so shocked to see her.

"Doctor," Emily greeted coolly, resuming her composure, "it's good to see you again, we spoke on the phone earlier?"

For a moment Wren faltered, "Of course we did," he said, enthusiasm evident in his voice, "would you like to follow me and we'll see Miss Vanderwaal?" He flashed a confident smile at the receptionist, causing her to return to whatever she'd been doing before Emily arrived. Emily smiled gratefully at Wren, as they retraced his steps through the swing-doors and back along the sterile, white corridor. Emily shuddered involuntarily, feeling a chill and ever-growing discomfort as they passed numerous patient rooms. Somewhere in the place someone screamed and there were vulgar yells from a male patient somewhere distant.

As soon as they were out of earshot Wren pulled Emily up, his smile evaporating into an irate glare, "Would you care to explain what you think you're doing? You know I could get fired for even letting you come this far!"

Emily frowned, "I just…need to see Mona," Wren's glare was cast iron, refusing to budge, "please? It'll take…like…a minute."

Wren rolled his eyes, "One of these days I'm going to caught out helping you girls," he sighed, "come-on then."

Briskly they made their way through the corridors of the hospital, and finally arrived at the room with Mona's name affixed to it.

"Five minutes," Wren said firmly, "I'll wait outside – and don't think you're going to be coming and going as you please. That get-up might have worked once, but if it had been anyone but that old dear on reception you'd have been finished."

Emily nodded thankfully and ducked inside quietly. She scanned the room and gasped out loud. Mona's bed was perfectly made, but there was no-one sitting in it. There was no-one full stop in the room. Wren had entered as soon as Emily gasped, but the look on his face was the same confusion that had greeted Emily's arrival at the sanitarium only minutes before.

"How…how is this possible?" Emily asked. She thought back to the video and belatedly realised she ought to have expected this. She hadn't actually though anything of Mona being at the meeting – Mona had escaped and she could freely move about. They were back to square one. Then a thought crossed Emily's mind – if Wren knew she was escaping she would be taken away forcibly – to someone more secure.

"Not again." Wren said simply, "Come with me?"

Emily nodded slightly uncertainly, and followed Wren on a short walk and noted a definite change as they entered a new ward of the building. It was not quite as devoid of personality as the adult wing – this was the children's wing, it was lighter, though not notably different – except the overhead lighting was not as harsh.

Emily gasped for the second time in as many minutes as they entered the children's room. Mona, her hair perfectly groomed, and dressed in an unattractive hospital smock smiled disarmingly at Emily.

"Emily," she greeted warmly, "I've been expecting you, come play dolls with me?"

Emily gave Wren a quizzical look; he shrugged. "She sometimes imagines conversations, you wanted to talk to her – go and speak," Emily moved to go but Wren grabbed her arm, pulling her back, "five minutes only."

Emily strolled over and stood with Mona, and then leaned closer to her, hoping Wren wouldn't be able to here, "How did you escape?"

Mona's face creased with a broader smile too, "Don't be silly Emily, how could I get out? There are bars on the windows!"

Emily frowned, "I know you're getting out…somehow."

Mona's smile evaporated and suddenly there were tears on her face, "Why would you say that? I'm doing well here…I…I," her eyes fell upon Wren, "Doctor please…I want to go back to my room…she's being mean."

Wren nodded and Mona strolled over to him, Emily followed glumly in their wake. Wren settled her and then stepped outside.

"We're trying to overcome her insecurities here Emily, not make things worse." Wren said firmly.

"But she was gone and I-"

Wren gave her a reproving look that stopped her dead. "I think you all need to just leave Mona alone for a little bit, even Hannah. It's time for you to go."

._.

"Do I want to know how you got that key of Eric Kahn?" Spencer quipped as Cece unlocked the door to the cabin, stepping inside and gesturing for Spencer to follow.

Cece laughed cheerily, "Hey it was winner takes it all, and this is a nice cabin – I use to come and go here all the time before I left town," she paused, putting her hands on her hip as she surveyed the cabin, "so what are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything relating to those guys we were talking about before," Spencer pondered for a moment, "actually we're just looking for anything out of the ordinary."

Cece's eyes traced the cabin. It was a mess – but that was unsurprising, the Kahn boys were left to look after it by their parents: cleanliness was not a top priority. She looked toward the central coffee table and bent down, her eyes lighting up on a flash drive lying on the table and a folded piece of paper next to it. "Spencer I think I have something," she handed the note to Spencer while she studied the flash-drive.

Spencer unfolded the piece of paper.

THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY FRIEND SPENCE, I CAN'T WATCH YOUR BACK FOREVER – A.

"What was the note?" Cece prodded, her face creased in fascination.

"Nothing," Spencer said quickly, scrunching the paper up into a ball and slipping it into her back pocket, "just a blank piece of paper…probably some messed up game Noel and Jenna were playing."

Cece shrugged, "Well I have my laptop, shall we see what's on the flash drive? It's not really Eric or Noel's style to work out here."

"No, that's okay," said Spencer, snatching it from Cece, "I'll just look it up at home…we should keep looking though." Cece didn't seem fazed by that, although Spencer could tell she was resenting not being brought fully into the loop. The truth was that Cece was an important link to Alison, and she had connections that were important – especially to the Kahn brothers. Spencer crossed around the room, circling like a hawk, waiting to pounce on her prey – not that she found anymore. There were empty red-cups, a few discarded beer cans and general garbage littered about the place.

Cece didn't have any look either after the early find. After half an hour of scouring the cabin and it's many rooms they returned to Cece's car, tired and dejected – outwardly at least. Spencer was feigning disinterestedness to try and cool Cece's interest in the flash drive. She needed to examine what exactly was on it first.

._.

Aria wished she could give herself over to her normal giddy excitement that greeted attending a theatre performance with Ezra. Tonight, however, she couldn't. The text from –A was still playing freshly in her mind and she was terrified about its implications for her relationship with Ezra. Either way she was damned. If she kissed Wes, somehow Ezra would find out and they would break up. If he found out she had been lying to him about Maggie having raised his son, he would break up with her. There was no winning and she was trapped. She had to be strategic.

As ugly a thought as it was, she was beginning to suspect that she would find it easier, if it came to it, to tell Ezra she'd made out with his brother, than to tell him he had a son and she'd withheld the information from him. More and more, she felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart, every time she realised she'd deprived a father of his son. It would be like taking Mike from her Dad…it was unforgivable. Her mind swung again toward Wes.

How much easier it would be…she could even frame Wes if it came to it. Claim that he had kissed her, she hadn't wanted it or asked for it – it had just happen. She immediately cursed herself – how could she be so selfish and self-centred? Wes had been nothing but nice and supportive to her, and she would seriously risk his relationship with his brother over this? Aria was a bad person. The thought caught her, and knocked her sideways. No matter how good her intention had been in not telling Ezra, she had withheld the information from him. She had been the one who'd created the time bomb on their relationship – she had to deal with it. Didn't she?

She looked up and frowned as Wes advanced on her.

Why was he there? What was he doing?

Aria smiled timidly, "I was expecting someone taller," she said taking Wes in, he was overdressed for a random walk around the city, "and older."

"Ezra got a call and had to take it, it sounded like a long one, so he sent me instead," Wes showed Aria the tickets as though to prove his credentials, "that's okay right?"

Aria's mind was spinning as her phone chimed out, and she pulled it out.

THIS IS A SPLIT-SECOND ONE ARIA. MAKE-OUT WITH WES OR AN INNOCENT PHONECALL BECOMES SO MUCH WORSE. –A

She almost gasped and scanned around, as though there would be a huge arrow pointing out –A in the crowd, or wherever they were. She looked at Wes who had a slightly bemused expression and she lunged toward him, kissing him unwillingly and then drawing back, tears already welling as she took in his awestruck expression.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" she called, but Wes was already disappearing through the crowd. Alone, as people began flooding through to take their seats, Aria sank to the ground in tears. In a dark saloon car, distant from her, there was a series of flashes – the second in as many minutes, the car then pulled away smoothly, disappearing into the night traffic clogging the streets. Aria looked to her left and gasped as she saw him observing her, confusion spreading across his face.

._.

Emily sank onto Spencer's bad, fully ready to fall asleep and accept the embrace the bed had given her. Instead she focused and perked up, turning to look at Spencer as she switched on her laptop.

"So all you found was a flash drive?" Emily asked, dejectedly.

Spencer nodded, "I wasn't exactly expecting a file marked _A-_…but I wanted more than this. No dice with Mona?"

Emily shook her head, "She wasn't in her room when I got there," Spencer's eyes lit up, "but turned out she'd just gone to the children's wing to play with her dolls…and thanks to her theatrics Wren won't let any of us near her again. Even Hannah," Emily let out a long deep sigh, "let's just…look at what's on the drive…maybe –A will surprise us again."

Spencer shrugged, putting the drive into her laptop, "The note just sounded confusing…so it might just be a part of that plan…but we can look."

Spencer inserted the drive and frowned. There was a single video file. She opened it, and the screen was filled with footage of a darkened room – it was just Noel and Mona now. There was no time-stamp, but Emily could surmise it was relatively recent – Mona's hair was almost a spitting image of what it had been at the sanitarium. She must have only just gotten back before Emily arrived – Emily cursed her bad luck.

"Lucas is growing to be a liability," Noel raged, "I'm not even sure why you brought him into this?"

"He still has a tentative link to Hannah," Mona countered confidently, staring Noel straight in the face, "which is more than I can say for you. Let's just hope your plan for Aria plays out to our advantage? I'm beginning to think your heart isn't in this anymore."

Noel laughed, "I'm giving us Aria. She'll be our play thing – our new toy."

"You're handing us one Liar," Mona reminded, raising an eyebrow, "I nearly gave us four." She frowned, turning away from him, "For the record Lucas is out of control…but we don't need to shut him down yet. He's still useful and still under our control."

"He was talking about going after Hannah." Noel murmured, almost to himself.

Mona smiled, "Then we'll have to stop him earlier than I thought. But that's already planned – you can bring in our new recruit to replace him."

Spencer was so entranced by the video that the text message nearly gave her a heart attack. A second one followed almost as quickly. The sender of both was Hannah.

22:32: CAN ANYONE COME GET ME FROM THE HOSPITAL? SEEING CALEB AND MY MOM CAN'T GET ME ANYMORE…SOME STUPID DATE…WITH A STUPID GUY…ANYWAY – SOMEONE PICK ME UP, KAY?

22:34: PROBLEM SOLVED! LUCAS JUST HAPPENED TO BE HERE! SEE YOU TOMORROW, XXX

._.

Hope you liked Chapter 2,

Really enjoying writing this now,

Reviews and responses really welcomed and appreciated – as always,

Acrobat

X


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Thank you for this," Hannah said warmly, slipping into the passenger seat and ducking her blonde head down as she did so, "my Mom completely flaked on me…but I guess that's what happens when you're that old and you _finally _find a nice guy." She sighed, rolling her eyes as Lucas pulled away from the hospital, turning away swiftly back on the road toward the centre of Rosewood. He seemed stable and comfortable in himself – Hannah could feel her few worries about getting in the car with him just floating away. True Lucas had once been working for –A, and again true Caleb didn't trust him: but somehow he just seemed harmless. The geeky, slightly endearing guy that had a crush on Hannah and wouldn't harm a hair on her head. She laughed involuntarily thinking about that and Lucas offered her a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

Hannah shook her head dismissively, "Just something Caleb said. So how come you're at the Hospital?"

"I'm getting experience shadowing one of the Doctors here – Dr Kingston."

Hannah paused, trying to see why that name sparked a memory in her.

"Oh my gosh – Wren?"

Lucas nodded, "Except I feel a little weird calling him that…it's a little _informal_."

Hannah smiled to smooth over her embarrassment, "Right…too informal. So how long have you been doing that?"

"A few months now."

Hannah rocked her head disinterestedly, looking at the street-lamps blurring by as they continued toward her house, "So…we're cool now right? Because you got pretty close to Caleb last year at one point…and me…then things went a little downhill…so I just kinda wanna-"

"-we're fine," Lucas said calmly and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, "I've missed you. You're funny and not much like your other friends."

"Do you dislike them?" Hannah prodded – she figured he'd raised the topic so she might as well sound it his views on the others.

"Not especially."

"Any particular reason?"

"I just don't really know them," Lucas conceded, "but Spencer is a little obsessive about being the best at everything…Emily's…a little distant, like she isn't really grounded in the here and now…and Aria…well she's never given me a second look: except when she thinks I'm crazy or something."

Hannah shrugged, "I guess we all have different perspectives on one another," Lucas turned off the road onto a separate street that within a few minutes Hannah recognised as leading toward the woods, "did you mean to go this way? It's quicker to stay on that road to get to my house."

Lucas stayed silent for a moment that was too long to not seem out of the ordinary.

"I just like this way – it's a scenic route."

Hannah frowned, "It's the middle of the night? If you like we could go after school tomorrow?"

Something in Lucas's eyes had changed now. The warmth and calm normality of a few moments before had hardened into something altogether different and more threatening. "There isn't going to be an after school tomorrow Hannah."

The car had passed the edge of the woods now and the end of the road, they were passing over a dirt track now and occasionally the car bucked as it dipped into a pothole, before rising out again like a ship braving the high seas. Hannah frowned as the canopy of trees became thicker and the moonlight less present – this was bad: very bad.

"You know…I think I'll get out here and just walk." She went to open the door, but Lucas had already locked them. She tried the handle and clicked back into place – unresponsive. She looked at him, wide-eyed, slowly, she said, "Lucas, let me out now or I'll-"

"-You'll what Hannah?" there was a note of condescension in Lucas's voice, "Ring the Cops? I wouldn't bother there isn't any service out here. Don't bother screaming for help either – the nearest houses are two miles back." He came to a halt and switched off the car lights. He turned to her, his eyes alive with menace, "Now get out of the car."

Hannah looked reluctant.

Lucas unlocked the car and placed his hand in his pocket – Hannah knew instantly he was moving to draw out a gun, "Fine, I'll get out."

Hannah slowly opened the door and stepped out, without waiting another moment she bolted, hurtling for the tree line and within in an instant she had disappeared into the darkness. Behind her, she could hear Lucas laughing menacingly, "Hide and seek, Hannah? How did you know that was my favourite game? Come out, come out, _wherever_ you are." She paused for a moment, and on hearing his footsteps sprinted further into the woods.

._.

Spencer threw her phone down into the foot well in frustration, "Why of all nights did Hannah pick tonight to switch her phone off and get in a car with –A?"

Emily spun into another road, hunting for Hannah and Lucas with no idea where was best to look, "She's probably out of service – we just have to figure out where she wouldn't get it."

"There are tons of places," Spencer vented furiously as Emily pulled over, "I mean there's the creek…the woods…I'm fairly sure you can't even get service in some of the buildings at school!"

Emily frowned severely. For an hour now they'd be searching for Hannah – trying to find any trace of her. They'd driven into the hospital and found no trace of her – Caleb had been sleeping and no one had seen Lucas come into the hospital or seen Hannah leave it. They'd then been trying to retrace the route back to Hannah's House but had no luck. Mrs Marin hadn't seen Hannah but said she was on date so she wouldn't have known and Spencer's parents hadn't seen any lights on at Hannah's House. The girls hadn't clued the parents in on why they were so worried – and they hadn't rung Aria either: Spencer knew she was likely busy enough dealing with her own –A issues.

Both their phones rang out at the same time and Spencer urgently scrambled in the foot well for her phone. On her third wild sweep with her hands she found it.

WHEN YOU GO DOWN TO THE WOODS TODAY, YOU'RE SURE OF A BIG SURPRISE BITCHES – A.

Emily frowned, "We're like still 15 minutes away from there!"

"Then drive quickly." Spencer said slowly and determinedly. Emily nodded; rapidly turning around the car and speeding away her urgent need to find Hannah dominating all. The minutes past painfully slowly, with a thousand horrifying and discomforting scenarios running through Spencer's head as they wound ever closer. Every red light that stopped them or animal that ran out, forcing them to stop made her heart pound harder in her chest. In this game every second counted and they were only adding more minutes.

At last the woods loomed up before them, the moonlight slicing through the trees at the edge, before the canopy became too dense and its light failed to penetrate anymore. The car's lights eventually found Lucas's abandoned saloon – both it's doors closed and it's engine off. They had clearly made it out of the car. The girls undid their belts and slid out of the car, running up to the saloon and circling it once – looking for any clue as to where they went.

Spencer peered in through the passenger window and let out a cry, "Hannah was definitely in here – she left her bag!" Emily came round and examined it – Hannah's favourite Prada Tote was sitting, still open in the foot well where she would have been sitting.

"How do we find them now?" Emily's oozed frustration. She scanned the trees but it was too dark to do anything. In the blink of an eye Spencer's face had changed from concern to shock and worry, and Emily's ears had exploded, ringing at length. She blinked a few times and shook her head to rationalize and Spencer turned to her, her face white with fear. "Was that?"

Spencer nodded emphatically, already breaking into a run, "A gunshot!" The two girls dove away into the woods, stopping short as a blood-curdling scream rang out. They composed themselves for a second before diving on, back across the uneven ground in the direction of the gunshot.

._.

The lights outside the car on the street were doing nothing to brighten Aria's mood. Once she had loved cities at night – she found them so invigorating and re-energising, but tonight she would have much preferred to be in the country, where the dark void of night could swallow her up and cleanse her of her sins. She turned to look at Holden hopefully, although his expression had remained stoic the entire trip and he had yet to speak to her about what he had seen – other than offering to drive her somewhere.

They'd been driving for an hour while Aria collected her thoughts about what had happened – about kissing Wes and betraying Ezra so publicly and openly, all because of her own selfish concern.

"If I can say something," Aria said, slicing through the silence, "I didn't want to kiss that guy. That guy's actually Ezra's brother," Holden's eyes bulged at that information, "and it is _not_ what it looks like. I'm not cheating on Ezra willingly…I didn't want to do this but someone is forcing me to."

"How?" Holden quizzed, "What do they have on you?"

_A lifetime's secrets._

"Something damaging about Ezra's past that I've kept from him."

Holden, to his credit, didn't press her for more information. Aria reflected that he might have made a very good boyfriend if things had been different between them and she could have ever seen him in a light other than that of a close friend and occasional confidant.

"You've always had a lot going on Aria," Holden reminded, the ghost of a smirk in his face, "a little mystery…a little drama…something that gives you a little…magnetism. I've known you a long time Aria, and I have to say, there isn't a lot about you that I think would surprise me anymore. Besides…I've done things in my past that I'm not proud of and that you never judged me over – so it wouldn't be right for me to judge you."

Aria actually felt a little touched about how respectful Holden was being. She would have quite easily seen him blaming her or probing for information about why she had done what she did, but instead he was keeping a distance – staying back from crossing the boundary. Again, she thought that someday Holden would make someone a good husband. He seemed to be the only non-messed up single guy around Rosewood these days.

She wiped at her eyes, clearing the tears from them and made a deep intake of breath, fighting off the tears and turned to Holden, a grudging, weak smile on her face. "Thank you for just staying with me this time…I'm not sure what I'd have done on my own in a crowd like that."

Holden nodded simply, "You have a destination in mind now, miss?" He cocked an eyebrow, grinning a little at seeing Aria brighten.

In life, we come to crossroads, and at that moment Aria Montgomery knew she had arrived at one. She could choose to run in one direction, or another, or she could face her demons and carry on the path she had been dragged along, slowly against her will. She knew she had to keep going, and that it was time that she reached the endpoint – made the jump between crossroads and let out her demons. Her past life, and the beautiful times were over – as they flowed, so she was on the cusp of darkness and, she knew, she had to confront it.

She looked straight ahead, resolute against the darkness swirling around her.

"Take me to Ezra's. I need to tell him _everything._"

Almost in a trance, Aria gave Holden Ezra's address and directions and then sank back into her seat. Collecting her thoughts and ideas on the matters as Holden drove with a renewed impetus toward her destiny.

._.

"Hannah?" Spencer yelled, her voice dying away – swallowed up by the trees around them as she and Emily stalked further in the woods. The canopy wasn't as dense as where they'd left the car, so shards of moonlight lanced through the trees and like a lattice danced around them. Moonlight highlighted Spencer's paleness, contrasting starkly with Emily's darker tones and searching, urgent dark eyes. The two crept on further into the woods, only a few metres apart at all times and both swinging their heads from side-to-side – scanning for any sign of Hannah or a glint of metal in the moonlight to show them where the gun was.

A shard of moonlight had been deflected from the forest floor by something rising up from the ground. Spencer squinted and made out a rough dark silhouette that was groaning – she reflected that if it were Hannah at least she was still alive. The moonlight was illuminating the shoulder of the person who was crumpled on the ground. Emily stopped in her tracks as she kicked something. She dropped to the floor, and looked at the object without touching it.

"There's the gun."

Spencer ran to the body and rolled it over, frantically hoping against hope that she wouldn't see Hannah's blonde, curly hair or her blue eyes. She breathed a grim sigh of relief – it wasn't Hannah, but she immediately took steps backward when she identified it as Lucas. She turned to Emily, "It isn't Hannah – where is she?"

Emily shrugged, "Hannah!"

There was a squeal and a rustle of branches and Hannah half-climbed and half-fell to the ground in a hysterical heap, weeping and sobbing on the floor. On sighting Lucas she crawled backwards terrified on her hands, and screamed again, clutching her left wrist, which was lying at a slightly jaunty angle. Emily dropped beside her and frowned at the wrist, "I think you've broken your wrist…or sprained it at least. You're okay now," she hugged Hannah tightly, and then turned her head toward Spencer, "you need to call an Ambulance.

Spencer tapped in the number and frowned, waiting for the operator to pick up at the other hand, "I need an Ambulance please, a boy's been shot."

Emily stroked at Hannah's hair reassuringly, letting her rest her head against her chest, "Hannah who shot Lucas? Did you?"

Hannah bobbed her head from side-to-side. "He was taunting me and I'd just made it up to the tree when he turned up. Then a branch snapped and…A shot him you guys…someone in a black hoody pulled out a gun and shot him. Then they ran off."

Spencer put her phone in the pocket having finished the call, "That makes no sense."

Lucas groaned and Spencer shot him a warning look, before dropping beside him.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked and he gestured at his leg. Spencer frowned, there was blood pouring out but he hadn't been there long, "Do either of you two have a scarf?"

Emily nodded, pulling one out of her bag and walking over to hand it to Spencer, who tightly tied it around his leg and then frowned more deeply at him, "An Ambulance is coming – although you'll have to explain the gun."

Lucas went unnervingly still, and turned away from them. It was like Mona all over again – he went silent and wore a blank look on his face: no gratitude. Spencer frowned and then realised she had some garbage stuck to the heel of her boot. She crouched down to pull it off and then shot Hannah and Emily an urgent look.

She scanned the piece of paper nervously.

DON'T THANK ME BITCHES, LOOSE CANNONS ALWAYS SEAL THEIR OWN FATE IN THE END. –A

All the colour from Emily's face drained after she read it, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Hannah offered a bemused look, "-A wanted to…kill Lucas."

._.

"Hey," Ezra said uncertainly, opening the door, "I'm sorry I had to bail on tonight…but I thought Wes came to meet you and see the play with you?"

"He did," Aria said, avoiding eye-contact as she crossed the threshold, "and that's sort of why I'm here." She crossed into the living room and settled onto one of the couches, Ezra sat down beside her and offered her a look Aria knew would be followed by: _would you like a drink?_ She shook her head instantly and Ezra understood without even a word being spoken. "Tonight…at the theatre…I kissed Wes."

Confused was an understatement. He went to speak but Aria raised a finger.

"I know this doesn't make any sense…but in a few minutes it should. Ezra…somebody made me kiss Wes…at the time I thought I was protecting you but…now I see I was just being selfish and trying to protect myself from having this conversation. It was stupid and…I really hope this doesn't make things bad between you and Wes…he's your brother and he cares about you…and I wouldn't want things to change between you two.

"The thing is…I kissed him because I discovered something from your past…actually from Wes. About _Maggie_," Ezra's eyes bulged a little at the mention of her name, "I wanted to see how she was doing…after your Mom had paid her to disappear. So I pretend to be a Teaching Assistant and went to see her…while I was there Ezra…I found something out about her. I know you got her pregnant and your Mom paid her to go away and deal with the issue…except the thing is…Maggie didn't have an abortion. You…you have a son Ezra."

Ezra's face was unreadable, "How long?"

"Not long…a few weeks at most." Aria looked into his eyes and she saw none of the love and warmth she had seen before. She was a heartbreaking mixture of anger, devastation, loss and confusion – all swirling around his eyes. "Ezra I-"

"-I think you should leave." Ezra said simply and calmly, his eyes cooling over, "I'll call you in a few days." Aria nodded simply, and rose. There was no point in fighting the issue – she had caused it and inflamed it, she needed to take the consequences. If the roles were reversed, she knew Ezra would have acted the gentleman and bowed out, without making things unduly painful for her. He would give her space and time to assimilate the information and begin coping with its ramifications.

She walked out and closed the door behind her, walking down the corridor and out of the building. She ducked into Holden's waiting car, and without saying a word, he pulled out of the drive – taking her home.

._.

Aria could smell meatballs as she came through the door to her house – it was late for dinner, but she guessed she might just be smelling the remnants of the meal and walked into the kitchen, expecting to find herself alone. She frowned as she looked at the two people on the table and reflected that she had interrupted something she would rather not have known about.

"Hey sis," Mike greeted warmly, "there's still some meatballs left over." Something in his eyes betrayed his sentiment wasn't altogether sincere, and Aria recognised it as the tone of someone who had been caught in the act of something.

Aria flashed a wary look to Mike's companion, "It's a little late to be going study, Noel."

He grinned back at her, and, if it weren't for the fact he was one of the biggest jerks Aria knew, he would have been quite attractive. "Sorry, me and Mike just got a little…carried away," he stood up abruptly and Mike gave him a look that Aria equated to being hurt, Noel turned back to him grinning and reached out to touch his arm, "I'll see you tomorrow." He slipped past Aria, and she heard the door slam, leaving her alone with Mike.

"So this is new?" she offered him a supportive look.

Mike turned away from her, "I don't know what you're talking about," he sprinted past her, "I'm going to bed."

Aria frowned. Now she had this to deal with. Her downcast face only increased with the dreaded tone that signalled the arrival of a text.

YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE DEVIL COMES TO DINNER, SOMEONE GETS BURNED – A.

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 3,**

**I really enjoyed writing it,**

**The response is so encouraging, thank you to everyone who has reviewed,**

**Reviews and responses welcome and appreciated as always,**

**Acrobat**

**X **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Spencer wound up her jog, stretching down and pausing on the sidewalk catching her breath. An early morning run always cleared her head, and she had a lot to process that morning. Lucas had gone straight to hospital, and Hannah had stayed in Caleb's room overnight. Emily had stayed over at Spencer's, but Spencer had needed to get out of the house and just explore the world. She needed to check she hadn't missed the entire world being turned upside down. She also reflected that she should try and see Aria at some point – the entire Ezra and Maggie situation had likely blown up about the same time that –A had blown a hole in Lucas's leg.

A hand on her back caused her to turn round at lightning speed, as though electrocuted and raise her hand ready to strike whoever it was. She managed to recover by sweeping her hand through her hair as she realised it was Jason, who offered her a disarming smile. She couldn't help but return it, "It's been a while. How are you?"

"Good." He replied simply, jogging off past her and Spencer, although her legs disapproved of the idea tore off after him. He noticed she was running beside him, "It's better to keep conversation's moving – you never know who's listening."

Spencer frowned, scanning around them – the street was deserted, "Did you get any further with that money offer?"

Jason nodded, "Your Mother might have disapproved of my methods, but they produced results."

Spencer's frown became one of interest, "Someone told you something?"

"Not yet," she rolled her eyes, "but they _will_." He looked fiercely determined.

"Look…some day the answer is going to come out – you know that and so do I," she picked her words carefully – hoping she might come across gently, "but I still don't know if this is the best way to get the answers that _we_ want."

Jason drew up, scrutinizing her, "How do you propose to find out who took my sister's body?"

Spencer ran on from him, drawing her ideas together, he finally drew level, "I've been talking to some of her old friends – finding out who didn't like Ali…finding out who'd do something like this."

"Like who?" Jason quizzed, easily keeping pace with her.

"Cece Drake," Jason's face immediately went rigid, and then furious, "what's wrong with her?"

"She's like Ali was…but on another level," Jason ranted, drawing up again, "she changed Ali's kid games into things that…put her in harms way."

Spencer offered a quizzical look, "You think she's the reason Ali ended up-"

Jason rocked his head from side-to-side, "I could never blame her for that – but she started the process. She taught Ali, everything she knew…and Ali built upon that. My sister was manipulative and cunning when we lost her – but she wasn't always that way. Cece changed all that."

"What's your link to her?"

"My what?" Now Jason looked confused.

"Ali kept herself to herself – you knew us through her, how did you get to know Cece? How did Ali for that matter?"

Jason now looked faintly embarrassed.

"We…I…I dated Cece for a long time," he frowned, "I was pretty dark back then…and Cece liked that quality. In some ways she probably made it worse…exacerbated my darkest traits. She was the only one who could play the divide between me and Ali…then as soon as Ali went missing, Cece vanished too."

"I had no idea."

"I have my way and you have yours, just watch Cece," Jason sounded almost nervous – it seemed unnatural for someone who Spencer saw as so hardened, "she's poison." He sprinted off in one direction and Spencer, judging he wanted to be left alone, went another way – on her way back to the house. Why was it that just when Spencer thought she had found an ally to join her in the war on –A, that she had to be taken away from her? She'd have to rethink her strategy.

She needed to approach each of the subjects individually, and work out a tactic to prove or disprove the theory they were a part of –A. Her mind buzzed with activity as she jogged home, already organising tactics and strategies with military precision.

._.

"It's quite remarkable actually," Hannah could feel herself coming out of sleep, and woke with a start in an office, "that you stayed up for so long and then slept so soundly that when we moved you here you didn't wake up once. Sleeping like a baby." She discerned a British accent and turned to see Wren smiling down at her. She realized she was sprawled on a couch, and that the office must belong to him. She sat up abruptly and regarded him, scanning the room.

"Why am I such an idiot?"

Wren's forehead creased, "Sorry? You'll have to run that by me again?"

"I ignore my boyfriend, and instead decide to trust a guy who's creepy and already freaked me out enough for a lifetime."

"Being trusting isn't a bad thing-"

"-it wasn't being trusting, it was being an idiot…it makes no sense…and yet I just happily got in that car with him." She drooped her head in her hands and felt the couch depress as Wren sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She lifted her head, "Did you…has anyone spoken to Lucas?"

"He's recovering…though he needed surgery for the wound," Wren paused, "also…he may have _freaked_ you out…but having run a few basic tests I can't say he has any mental issues. In fact he's nothing like Mona…he was talking quite animatedly to one of our Nurses and I received a full account from him of what happened."

Hannah brightened a little, "You did?"

Wren nodded, "Someone shot at him in the woods…he was waiting for you to come back from going to the bathroom so he could take you home."

Hannah's brightness evaporated, "You're kidding right? Wren he was going to kill me!"

Wren laughed a little, "Are you sure you didn't get a concussion with that fall too?"

"I was hiding up a tree from him! He was going to shoot me!"

Wren raised two hands, "You can tell that to Detective Wilden…I'm only relaying what Lucas told me."

"His gun was on the floor beside me!"

Wren frowned again, "A gun wasn't found at the scene. Hannah if you want me to check you ever I'm more than happy-"

"-don't touch me!" Hannah stood up and strode out of the office, not looking behind her. She couldn't actually believe –A had done it again, but now they were going to all look like liars – _again_ - and, worse than that, she'd have to deal with Wilden. The guy was a creep to all of them, but he seemed to take particular joy in terrorising Hannah – probably because her Mom had broken things off with him.

._.

Emily sat in the courtyard, enjoying the sunshine and staring blankly at her Chemistry homework, regretting as she always did her decision to take it over Biology. The numbers and equations all seemed to blur together on the page until she could have sworn the entire page was written in a language that didn't exist in all the world.

"All Greek to you?" a jokey voice murmured, as Toby settled on the wall beside her. "How did you get this seat by the way – the courtyard's always so busy!"

"Toby," Emily greeted warmly, wrapping him in a warm hug and knocking her Chemistry book onto the floor in the process, "it's been too long – how are you?"

"I'm fine…more importantly how are you, after what happened with Nate?"

Emily immediately hardened up, "I'm not sure I'm meant to talk about it…the Police are still reviewing everything…they want to talk to Caleb about what happened but he's still in hospital."

Toby nodded acceptingly, "But you aren't freaking out right? I mean it was self defence?"

"Can we not talk about it," she frowned, "I haven't seen you for a while, what are you doing at the moment?"

Toby shrugged, "I picked up some new extracurricular activities…but otherwise just focused on school work." His eyes full upon her Chemistry book, "Do you need some help?"

"Yes!" Emily said a little too enthusiastically, "Sorry," she blushed, "I just can't get my head around any of this…and I need to pull up by Chemistry grades if I'm going to make it to Danby."

"You're still heading there?"

Emily rocked her head affirmatively, "If I keep my grades up, and keep logging swim times like I am."

"Are you still training with Paige?" Toby quizzed, admiring the sunshine flooding the courtyard.

Emily frowned, "We broke up…the whole Nate thing freaked her out a little. So we keep a distance…I've seen her at training but otherwise I keep my distance."

"Was that the only reason?" Emily offered him a reproving look, and he raised his hands, "Sorry…it's just I thought you two were good together…you made sense as a couple, and you got along together."

Emily leaned close, to keep eavesdroppers at arms length, "There was another reason. You know what went down with Mona?" Toby nodded, "Well…someone's doing the same kind of thing…a group of people actually."

Toby looked shocked, "How do you know that?"

She shrugged, "I just do…I think we…I don't know exactly. But someone passed us some evidence that looks like a group's doing it…at first me and Spencer thought they wanted to confuse us…but now I'm starting to," she paused, reconsidering saying something so private out loud, "let's just say I have some suspicions."

"Suspicions sounds, _ominous_?" Toby said, half-joking, half-serious.

"They shot Caleb." Emily replied back, wiping the joke out of his voice. She bent down, picking up her Chemistry book and turned away, "I think I'll just go ask my Teacher for help with this, see you." She needed to break off the conversation – Spencer would never forgive her for endangering Toby with information, and, it was better she confirmed her suspicions before she started telling people outside the circle of –A. She paused as her phone chimed and checked it.

A FRIENDLY FAÇADE CAN HIDE A MULTITUDE OF SINS, EM. HOW MUCH WOULD IT TAKE TO BETRAY SOMEONE? –A

She frowned. If her suspicions were right – then the unseen person in the videos with the people acting as –A had just sent her this text. They had an ally on the inside with –A. But would she risk exposing them if she told the others? She couldn't tell them: it was too dangerous. This was explosive information, and could help them take down –A like Spencer wanted. The timing was a little random – just catching up with Toby. Going back over the conversation, she realised it made sense – she had nearly blown the Betrayer's secret to Toby: that could have ruined everything.

She walked with determination to her Chemistry Lab, deciding to focus on her troubling homework and getting help, and forget –A for an hour.

._.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Spencer quizzed, her voice sounding tired on the end of the phone.

"Me and Mike are having Dinner with Mom and her new boyfriend," Aria sighed, "I'm just glad for something to take my mind off Ezra."

"I wouldn't beat yourself up about it," Spencer counselled, even if she did think Aria had been foolish, "you were right where –A wanted you…you've just removed another piece of leverage hanging over you."

Aria nodded, thinking about it, "Thanks Spence, anyway I'm at the restaurant but I'll call you afterward." She mounted the steps to the door to the Grille and paused in the doorway – fortunately her Mom had been given a table facing away from the door. Not only was Zack there, but, Aria frowned as she recognized Noel sat beside Mike. Two sightings in as many days – distinctly weird. Especially considering this was the equivalent of a family dinner – if Aria had known they could bring friends she wouldn't have blinked in roping Spencer into coming with her. She shook her head – not Spencer, Hannah made far better small talk at dinner.

Bravely Aria crossed the threshold and stepped inside the Grille swiftly crossing to the table. Her Mom sighted her a few metres out from the table and waved for her to take a seat – Aria took the chair the other side of Mike from Noel. "I didn't realize we were bringing friends?" To anyone but Ella, the smile would have suggested an innocent question, but she knew the look translated as: _this is so unfair – why does Mike get someone, and I'm alone?_

Ella smiled back equally sweetly, "It was a last minute addition." Translation: _I know more than you do, zip it and smile at your brother's guest. _

"Did you guys order already?"

"Well we were here on time, so yeah," Mike commented and Aria resisted the urge to admonish him, "but I'm sure we can wait so they can get your food out at the same time."

"So this is Zack," Ella said, introducing her boyfriend to gloss over the simmering tension between her children, "we met and just…hit it off."

"Nice to meet you," said Aria, lacking anything else to say, "_again_," she said, smiling a little remembering their previous two encounters, "I'd almost forgotten that."

"I hadn't," Zack said, smiling ruefully, "and I really like your Mom for the record – so please don't go crushing my scones or anything."

"Never." Aria smiled as a server came over, she briefly scanned the menu and then looked at the Specials Board, "I'll have the Chicken Special please…feel free to bring the others food first." The servernodded and disappeared.

"Well this is…official though," Ella smiled warmly at her children, "a chance for you two to meet the first man…I've been in a relationship with since your father." Ella felt odd speaking about Byron as their father, rather than her husband, but she had to acclimatize to the fact they were divorced, and also, that Byron had already had a relationship before they even divorced. It was also the relationship he'd returned to, now the couple had divorced. "And this dinner isn't solely for Mike's benefit…we all just need to get comfortable around one another."

Aria nodded absent-mindedly and looked toward the end of the table where Noel was sat awkwardly and quietly, "So how are you Noel? I didn't get to speak to you much _last night_?" She wasn't sure why she was calling him out, but she felt a protective instinct taking over her. It was as though she felt the need to pick Noel up on it. Normally she would have never thought of exposing Mike, but he had started it, and in the true tradition of brother-sister protocol, she by default had to finish it.

Noel looked completely relaxed, "Mike needed some help with homework, and his sister was out at the theatre…so I came over and helped him. Besides, I think I'm a little better at Chem than you are," he offered a razor-sharp smile, "since you don't actually take the subject." Aria frowned – was Noel trying to say he'd seen her that night?

Aria went quiet after that. Every time she raised the stakes, Noel would raise them a little higher and since he wasn't actually under Ella's jurisdiction, he wouldn't be punished for it. She on the other hand was already on thin ice, and didn't want to ruin her Mom's supposed introductory dinner to her new boyfriend. The food arrived and there was polite conversation, but Aria only said something when spoken to. Instead she was studying Mike. He had relaxed a lot when Noel and Aria stopped arguing, and every few moments he looked at Noel – almost to check that he hadn't run out the door. Noel wasn't reciprocating – he was distant and had a cloudy, almost mysterious look in his eye. She also reflected, that a stranger passing by, might have almost thought Mike and Noel were…_no._

Was that what this was?

She frowned, taking in their body language – more Mike's than Noel's. If she hadn't known any better, not only would she have said Mike _really_ liked Noel, but she would also have guessed that Noel had returned the feelings in some way. _What did I interrupt last night? _

"Mom," Aria said, running a thought through her mind, "I think you have some sauce on your face, why don't we go to the bathroom and I'll clean it off?" She offered her mother another coded look: _I might be smiling sweetly for the boys, but that's because they can't read me, and I really need to talk to you. Now. _

Ella nodded and rose, promising, "Back in a minute."

The two women made the short walk to the bathroom and paused by the sinks.

Aria frowned, "Is Noel here because-"

"-your brother wants him here," Ella said simply and plainly, "and I have not pried anymore than that. I'm not as naïve as you think I am…Mike's showing certain signs that," she regarded her daughter, "that you obviously picked up on."

"So he's-"

"-I'm not going to comment until I hear something from Mike. Mike, is, and will always be, Mike. All I know, is that this morning, Mike found me in my classroom and asked if he could bring a guest to dinner, and that it would be important to him if I included Noel," Ella paused, "and I am sorry I didn't give you advanced warning Aria, but I raised you to be open-minded."

"I am," Aria said, feeling a fire swelling in her, "I'm completely okay with this – it isn't Mike…it's Noel." Ella rolled her eyes, "Mom I don't trust him – none of us do…he's…shady and deceitful…and-"

"-evidently viable to be prejudged," Ella frowned, "Noel has been polite tonight and he's really turned everything around. His grades are up on all his exams, and he even wrote me an extra credit yesterday on some Victorian Literature because he _wanted _to." Ella took her daughter's hands, "Aria, for your brother's sake cut Noel some slack and have faith in me – I'm not that bad a judge of character."

Aria reluctantly nodded: she would just have to accept it for what it was.

._.

"Why does it feel like ages since we did this?" Emily quizzed, stuffing a whole dumpling in her mouth as the girls curled up on Hannah's bed.

Spencer laughed, "Because it has been ages…and we have so much to discuss."

"Yeah, like the fact Noel Kahn has decided to take advantage of my brother," Aria frowned, "and my Mom completely buys it."

"What does Jenna think?" Hannah enquired, grinning a little at the gossip.

"I don't know," Aria creased her forehead angrily, "and Hannah this isn't funny – this is serious. If Noel's working with –A then he now has access to my house, and, knowing Mike, probably my bedroom – my privacy just vanished!"

Emily offered a reassuring look, "Aria we'll get Mike away from Noel somehow…maybe he needs to hear it from a guy though? Spence why don't you ask Toby?"

Spencer shrugged, "I could do, but I'm not entirely sure the whole man-to-man thing is his style," they all laughed at that thought, "Aria why don't you just sit down with Mike?"

"Because I don't know what to say," she admitted truthfully, "and he's so sensitive…you guys I think if I say the wrong thing I'm just gonna get shut out…_permanently._"

"I got another text today you guys," Emily said changing the topic, Spencer straightened and sat up from her lounged out position, "it's like the other ones we both got Spence…I think the person in the video we couldn't see is the other –A. The one who's been warning us, and told us where to find Hannah and Lucas. I think they're an ally – working against –A from the inside."

"That's a dangerous game," Spencer thought aloud, "although it does explain a lot."

"So that means there's someone working within –A who's turned against them?" Aria quizzed interestedly, before grabbing a huge pile of noodles with her chopsticks.

"That makes sense," Spencer murmured, "besides Aria, this person clearly has inside information – from one of the videos we saw, we found out that they were going after you – doesn't Noel going after Mike make that seem all the more valid?"

Just as Aria was about to answer, the doorbell rang downstairs. Hannah grudgingly got off the bed, "I'm not expecting anyone…my Mom probably forgot her keys or something."

"I haven't seen your Mom in ages!" Emily said, hiding her excitement.

"Yeah, it'd be cool to see her." Said Spencer sliding off the bed.

As a quartet they made the short walk downstairs and Hannah went to the door and opened the handle, ready to tease her Mom about forgetting the keys – Ashley always harassed Hannah about forgetting her own keys: how sweet revenge would be!

"Hannah Marin?"

Hannah barely managed to stop her jaw dropping as the Officer loomed up over her.

"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Can you step out of the house please."

The others were all staring as Hannah did so, and immediately the Officer spun her around and affixed cuffs, "Hannah Marin, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Alison DiLaurentis, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

"This makes no sense!" Spencer fired up stepping outside the house. A second imposing Rosewood PD Officer had loomed up now.

"Get back inside the house please m'am." Reluctantly Spencer stepped back.

"Han we'll come down," Emily promised.

"Yeah as soon as this jerk gets off your porch." Aria said, squaring up to the officer despite the obvious height difference. Hannah had tears in her eyes as she was led down the path and into the car. It drove away, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed. The girls stood watching her, and all jumped with fear as their phones bleeped in unison.

Emily pulled hers out first as a video message opened up. It was another one from their mysterious ally she realized, as the video opened up. Mona was alone, dressed in a black trench coat and sunglasses, despite the fact it was already night and Aria recognized Noel, still dressed in the clothes he'd worn to the Grille standing in the gloomy room with her.

"Your plans for Aria are still moving ahead?"

Noel nodded, "Her little bro's putty in my hands, I'm already sure he's in love with me."

Mona offered a devilish smile, "And you're going to go the whole way with the charade?"

Noel laughed, "Oh I let him kiss me, and he thinks I was kissing back, but it's not like I would! He's a useful accomplice but otherwise he's just her freak brother…unless you want me to go the whole way?"

"Only if you feel it will work to our advantage," Mona said mysteriously, "besides it might compromise your relationship with your girlfriend. Jenna might have regained her sight, but she's still blind in so many ways," Mona drifted away for a moment, "you know he's been passing information to the Liars?"

"I thought that was obvious," Noel said condescendingly, "although he did take the bait with Lucas."

Mona rocked her head affirmatively, although slightly jauntily, giving her the appearance of a menacing, broken doll. "He truly believed we wanted him dead – murder is so…_messy_. Lucas can do far more harm in the hospital than he ever could out here – and since he did the shooting we're in the clear. As for Mike Montgomery," Noel became more alert at that moment, "he might be of use to us as a replacement – you'll just have to turn him against Aria, though doubtless she'll lay a lot of the groundwork for us."

"Of course," Noel said calmly, "where's Garrett tonight?"

"He doesn't need to know everything Noel – you and I may be equals – but Garrett is somewhere below us both. I sent him to see an old friend at the Police Station – _sampling_ his old workplace." Noel nodded knowingly at that, and Mona grinned. She crossed the room and grabbed Noel's head, wrenching him into a passionate kiss. The video went grainy, and then cut out at that point.

The three girls stood together, their jaws wide-open as they tried to process all that they had seen. The glimmer of hope had just vanished. Hannah had been arrested, -A had free access to Aria's house and now their ally on the inside had become known to Mona and Noel – the heads of the vendetta against the quartet.

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 4,**

**I'm enjoying it so I hope you guys are too!**

**Reviews and responses as always welcomed and appreciated, **

**Acrobat**

**X **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Should I just take out the orange jumpsuit now and start accessorising it?_

Hannah couldn't believe she was sitting in a Police Interview Room again, with Wilden looking at her through the reflective window and knowing, that he was savouring the fact she was squirming. She hated giving him the satisfaction. Hatred wasn't her overriding emotion however – worry was. Throwing caution to the wind about future frown lines, Hannah's forehead was violently creased as her mind tried to process what the Rosewood PD could possibly have found to link her to Ali's Murder. There was the anklet – but Hannah was dubious as to whether that would be justification enough. Wilden needed to have found something else. Which meant –A had given him something.

As her mind was looking into her memories for something incriminating the door opened and Wilden, smugly smiling and supremely confident as always, strode into the room and settled in a seat opposite her as the door closed.

"Someone's been a naughty girl." He teased.

"No comment." Hannah replied, avoiding eye contact.

Wilden raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, you don't get to play that game – especially since you're now a murderer," he paused, "sorry – _suspected _murderer. I didn't mean to jump the gun – but then that's not really your weapon of choice."

Hannah forced a yawn, "Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

Wilden stood up, and began circling her, like a Shark. Hannah didn't fall for it – she was worried for her safety but she wasn't worried about Wilden. He was an unnecessarily threatening Cop, and at some point he'd get found out. All she had to do was let him slip up – and if letting him be the big man for a few minutes achieved that, than Hannah, despite what Spencer might tell people, could handle it.

"Where were you the night Alison was murdered?"

Hannah smiled sweetly at him, causing him to stop, "In the barn with my friends, Alison left and Spencer went after her but couldn't find her. But you already know that don't you Detective? Because it's what we've been telling you since you started asking us."

Wilden slammed his arms on the desk, squaring up to Hannah, so close she could smell is cheap and not all together attractive cologne, "Except this time it's different, Hannah, isn't it? Because we have definite evidence linking you to Alison DiLaurentis – the night she was murdered."

Hannah felt intimidation rising in her, but siphoned it off.

"I'm fairly sure it's illegal for you to question me without an attorney," Hannah smiled disarmingly as Wilden's face reddened in anger, "so run off to your office and I'll wait for my attorney. Thank you." Wilden glowered at her and reluctantly left, slamming the door behind himself as he took up a seat in the observation room, opposite the interview room that Hannah was sat in. He stared at her – studying her body language. She should be breaking now, like before, she should be afraid and he should be about to take every secret from her that she was hiding.

Instead she was looking more and more like her ultra-controlled, and cool under pressure friend Spencer. Hannah was staring blankly at the ceiling, and her posture was relaxed. She was even absent-mindedly playing with a lock of her blonde hair. He balled his hands into fist and then let out a long deep breath, trying to calm himself at how infuriating the situation was.

The preliminary blood results had come back positive as belonging to Hannah – which meant her blonde had ended up on the anklet. More incriminatingly, a lock of Hannah's hair had been found attached to the anklet – Wilden could already see Hannah being locked away and the DiLaurentis case being closed. Of course, he'd need to prove that Hannah's other friends went away for keeping evidence from the Police, but that would be a formality once he'd cracked Hannah.

The most exciting find had been the letter.

Threatening in tone and from the week Alison DiLaurentis had died.

Wilden could still remember it now – he'd been called about an anonymous drop off at the Police Station that morning. Opening it, and seeing a rough letter, written to Alison from Hannah and full of threats. The letter practically oozed anger – there could be no more perfect piece of evidence to put someone away with. Wilden didn't care if Hannah even had Veronica Hastings defending her – he was going to take her down and punish her Mother for throwing him out as coldly as she had.

Victory would be Wilden's of that he was sure.

Hannah would rot in jail, if it were the last thing he did.

._.

Aria put down her spoon with such force, she nearly knocked over her glass of water and she let out an anguished sigh. Emily's sat down, her tray slamming onto the table with unnecessary force and mirrored Aria's uncomfortable expression. Spencer was more controlled than the other two, but even her normally rigid composure was showing the cracks – she'd neglected to organise her try as perfectly as she normally did. All three sat frowning at their plates of their food for a long few minutes, before snapping back to attention as one.

"We have to do…something." Said Aria, a note of hopelessness in her voice.

"Like what? My Mom went in to see Hannah three hours ago and I haven't had a single text," Spencer fought off the urge to frown, "when she knows something, we will."

Emily folded her arms, "I just wish we could see Hannah…she's so alone there."

"We have to get ahead of –A somehow," Spencer said, with renewed determination, "Emily...if –A sent Hannah to the Police Station…then she…or they must want to get us all out of the way. You're the next logical target."

"But it was self-defence – and Caleb can tell them that." Emily said firmly.

Aria leaned close, so no-one else could hear, "Caleb wasn't there though Em' – me, Spence and Han believe you, but the Police might not be convinced."

Emily gave her a reproving look, "He murdered Maya - he would have murdered me, Paige can tell them that…and –A can't change both our stories. Paige doesn't have any secrets that could be exposed anymore."

"You don't know that," Spencer reminded quickly, "you might have taken her into your confidence, but did she take you into hers?"

Emily paused, frowning, "Can we talk about something else?"

"I wish there was anything better than –A to talk about," Aria hung her head in her hands and then looked up, glaring as she spotted Noel and Mike sat together, talking animatedly, "Noel is gonna mess with my brother…and then he's going to become a part of –A and he'll become as messed up as the rest of them."

Emily swung her head around and studied the scene. Mike might have been talking animatedly, but Noel didn't seem interested. The dark-haired, older boy wasn't focused on the younger boy at all, only occasionally offering him a warm look, while instead splitting his time through watching the doors and then the clock on the wall.

"Noel doesn't seem that interested in him," Emily commented, her days bright with ideas, "and if Mike's sensible he'll see that soon. Noel's the first guy that's shown an interest in Mike…he's like a puppy Aria…he'll come to his senses soon…it's just a honeymoon phase. Like when I first met Maya." Emily's reassurances didn't seem to be doing anything to calm Aria down, she still looked deeply concerned. Spencer looked at her exasperatedly.

"I'm going to go and get a glass of water," she said standing up, "when I come back I'll know what their plans are." Without waiting for Aria to tell her not to, Spencer was on her feet and crossing the cafeteria. She strode a meter past Mike and Noel's table before bending down to retie her shoelaces. The cafeteria was loud, but she'd learned to siphon out that noise and focus on the conversation of interest.

"…are you even listening?" Mike demanded.

Noel's head snapped round to face him, and he blinked, using his eyes to draw Mike in close to him. "Every word – why don't we hit the gym tonight?" Unseen to the rest of the cafeteria, under the table, Noel moved his hand to Mike's leg and stroked at it reassuringly, "We'll work up a sweat and then," he grinned and winked, "well you can decide what we do tonight, okay?"

Spencer rose urgently, and realised too late she might have given away she was listening. She grabbed her glass of water, avoided eye contact and made a beeline straight for Aria and Emily. She sat down and sipped at her water, "They're going to the gym tonight."

"They're probably prepping for the Lacrosse match," Emily suggested, "some of the guys can't swim for us at our meet because there's an event clash."

"We need to be proactive," said Spencer, formulating a plan as she spoke, "Emily can go to the hospital – Caleb's probably freaking out about Hannah, and someone should check on Lucas. See if he's still sticking to his crazy story about the woods – if we can provoke him into revealing something then we can turn that against –A. Ar' you should go and pay a visit to Mona – see if you can get anything out of her."

"What are you gonna do?" Aria enquired.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, what about Mike and Noel?"

Spencer smiled, "I'll follow them," Aria gave her a sceptical look, "what? I go running _all _the time."

"It'll just look a little suspicious," Emily said, "take Toby?"

"I don't want him any closer to this than he needs to be," Spencer dismissed, "I'll take Jason – he can handle himself, and Mike might listen to him better."

._.

Aria frowned up at Radley Sanitarium. The whole place sent shivers down her spine – she'd seen to many documentaries about the crazy remedies that had been used on people in mental institutions over the years. She was half-expecting there to be a few screams and crazed shouts as she entered the building, but it was curiously calm. The receptionist, a dark-skinned woman dressed in a suit-dress, with her voluminous black hair flowing easily down her back, smiled kindly, "Are you here to visit, miss?"

"Yeah," said Aria uncertainly, "is Doctor Kingston here?"

"Aria," Wren greeted a little tensely, "I suppose Hannah didn't pass along the message?"

Aria frowned, "She's in jail…so no, she didn't," Wren looked a little surprised, "I wanted to come and see Mona."

Wren's lips curled downward, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea Aria."

"Please," Aria implored, she showed Wren the basket of chocolates and candy she'd brought, "we're trying to make amends."

Wren rolled his eyes, "Come on then." He smiled gratefully at the receptionist and led Aria through the doors that led to the patient wings. Aria was thankful for the basket – it had been a last minute addition to the plan on her part and it had evidently smoothed over the issues with Wren relating to Mona.

The brick corridors passed by Aria quickly – each one more blank and dull than the last. It was a thoroughly depressing place to be – although Aria hadn't exactly expected it to be bright, warm and inviting like a kindergarten classroom. After a work of about three minutes they arrived at Mona's room. Wren knocked once and then offered a confused look as Mona's door swung open. Her bed was made, and her few possessions tidy and in order. But Mona wasn't in her room. Aria put the basket down on Mona's bed as she surveyed the room – there was a small window but Mona couldn't have gotten out that way. She offered Wren an urgent look, "This isn't the first time this has happened is it?"

"It's happened a few times," then Wren smiled weakly, "but she's always in the same place." He walked back out of the room and Aria followed him as they moved back through the twisting maze of corridors. She could tell they'd passed from the adult wing, to the children's wing of the sanitarium because there were more voices here – some of them animated, some of them pained and some of them downright freaky. Eventually the corridor opened up into a larger room – a playroom of sorts. There was a rocky horse and some wooden toys scattered around the room, but it was more or less deserted.

There was a boy scribbling away on a pad, although he wasn't looking at it and his eyes were watching opposite walls form one another. A younger girl was playing with a doll on the floor, brushing its hair and talking to it quietly, so that all Aria heard were a few muffled sounds. There was an armchair with a dark-haired head seated in it, and Wren was already walking toward it: here was Mona. Aria sighed – she'd thought they might have actually caught her out.

Wren crossed round, so he was facing the chair, but the confusion didn't disappear from his face. Aria followed him and realised why. The girl sat in the chair was of Mona's height, and had her hair, but she wore bandages on her face, but for a slit around her lips. One of her hands was bandaged and the other hung limply over the other arm of the chair. Aria figured the girl must have suffered some horrific burns in a fire to be in need of so many bandages.

"Erm…Aria this is Velma," he smiled at her sincerely, "she's a relatively new patient here. Did you speak to Mona today at all?"

"Before she left you mean?" the girl enquired, her accent foreign somehow – Aria wasn't entirely sure but if she was pressurized she'd have guessed Spanish. "I don't think anyone ever speaks with that girl – but I exchanged…words. She seemed fairly determined and then she left."

Wren's face exuded shock, "How do you know that Velma?"

"She was wearing high-heels which I thought was unusual," the lips moved into a smile, "and there was a definite draft for a few moments, about five minutes after she left – so she opened a door near here. Perhaps the one for the garden," she paused, "I'm sorry I'm not sure which direction it's in." She pointed uncertainly and Wren and Aria followed her finger to a glass door that led from the playroom onto a small courtyard. Aria looked at Wren, and then had worrying thought – if Mona had left, she would surely go and visit Lucas: which meant Emily could catch her.

._.

Caleb grinned at Emily as she entered and took the vacant seat next to his bed. "Nice to see a friendly face," the long-haired boy admitted, "how are you? How's Hannah?"

"I haven't heard anything from Spencer's Mom," confided Emily grimly, "but if she's looking after Hannah she'll be fine. Besides the Police don't have any evidence – there's nothing to link Hannah to Ali's murder: she has an alibi, she was with us at the time that Ali was murdered."

"So you say," Caleb reminded gravely, "sorry…but that's the way the Rosewood PD will look at it. Wilden has it in for Hannah, and I'm not even sure if your word counts for very much with them anymore. How's Hannah's Mom?"

Emily shrugged – she couldn't believe she'd been so uncaring. Mrs Marin had taken her in when her parents had moved to Texas and she'd paid her back by ignoring her. "I haven't asked…but I will do. Whereabouts is Lucas's room? I thought I'd pay him a visit."

"Across the hall," said Caleb pointing at the doorway, "but you wouldn't be the first."

"Does he get many visitors?" Emily enquired, thinking back to the videos they'd received –A had obviously come back to the hospital: they had wanted Lucas placed into the hospital and it only made sense that they would have to visit in person to get updates.

Caleb thought for a moment, "His parents came twice…mostly its his Nurse."

"I thought Wren was looking after him?" Emily enquired.

Caleb nodded, "But there are some Nurses. The only strange thing is that Lucas just seems to have this one Nurse."

At once the idea clicked in Emily's head and she stood up. She crossed from Caleb's bed to his door and as she did so, she saw the door to Lucas's room open. A Nurse dressed in pink uniform exited, her dark-hair tightly tied up in a bun and her face hidden from Emily's point of view. Emily opened Caleb's door and went to grab the Nurse, but she was already accelerating away. The Nurse crashed through the door to the waiting area and Emily followed and let out an anguished yell as she saw the Nurse step inside a lift whose doors were already closing. The Nurse turned around, untying her long dark hair and let it ring out, shining brightly. The girl's eye twinkled and she winked mischievously at Emily.

Emily's phone rang out and she picked it up, "I know she's missing because she's at the hospital. She was just seeing Lucas."

._.

"She doesn't have a car does she?" Aria prodded as she accelerated toward the hospital. They were in luck that the Sanitarium and Hospital were not too far apart: secretly Aria hoped they might catch Mona on a return walk to the Sanitarium but she thought that unlikely – way too obvious a method of transport for Mona. She'd also probably have been spotted by now.

Wren shook his head, "Her Parents mentioned that they sold her car since she's staying at the Sanitarium now – no use for it. In any case she wouldn't be able to access it."

Aria assessed his tone, "You still don't entirely believe this do you?"

"It is a little _fantastic_," said Wren sceptically, raising a brown eyebrow, "but evidently Mona isn't in the sanitarium – other than the children's wing she wouldn't be able to access any other floors or rooms alone," he brandished his pass for the sanitarium which was looped around his neck, "she'd need one of _these_."

Aria felt bad exploiting Wren – he was a nice guy and there was a chance he might lose his job over divulging such confidential information, but, she needed the information and Wren was in a talkative and open mood. "Does she get many visitors?" Aria enquired, trying to sound innocent, as she turned off for the hospital.

"Her parents…there's a guy from your school…Noel Kahn?" Aria nodded, feigning distraction at looking for a parking space, "He comes about once a week, perhaps more sometimes…" Aria was trying to listen but her feigned distraction had become a very real one. As she pulled into her space, in her mirror she could see a figure dressed in a trench, dark jeans and boots. She wore large, rounded sunglasses on her face and her blonde hair trailed down in enviable curls. For a moment Aria was almost certain she'd seen _Ali_. The girl was holding a camera and it flashed once, printing out the photo, that she deposited on the ground. Aria flung open the door and turned around, and felt the pounding her chest break down. Her heart had stopped thundering. She hurtled across the car-park, ignoring Wren and fell to the ground where she'd seen the girl deposit the photos. She looked at it, and immediately recognised the photo of her car pulling in to the space. She then looked at another one, and immediately identified Mona – in the motions of ducking into a dark saloon car. She flipped it over and scanned the message left on the other side.

TAKES A BITCH TO NO-ONE, -A.

Aria frowned and immediately realised Wren was coming up behind her.

"What are you waiting for? What was that all about?"

Aria offered the photo of Mona for him to look over for himself – finally something that he couldn't refute or dismiss.

._.

For Spencer, the purpose of the gym trip was two-fold. She could keep tabs on Mike's progression to the dark side and she could also rebuild bridges with Jason. She was glad that Jason's Gym also happened to be the one Noel went to – having looked up gyms in Rosewood there were about a dozen and she would not have enjoyed going to every single one, hunting for Noel and Mike. Jason was a little wary about Spencer's motives but he'd been quiet enough on the drive.

The layout of the gym played to Spencer's advantage. There was a mezzanine area of treadmills, elliptical trainers and exercise bikes, which looked down directly on the weights area where Mike and Noel were training. Pretending to cycle for ten minutes Spencer had also successfully scouted out a better vantage point – there was a group of elliptical trainers immediately adjacent to the weights area. Best of all – she hadn't been spotted by either Mike or Noel. Jason was staking out the weights area already, and had set up a couple meters distant from Mike or Noel. He'd greeted the two of them with the nod that all guys seemed to understand, and all girls seemed to find distinctly weird.

Without making eye contact with Mike or Noel, Spencer went down the stairs from the mezzanine and crossed the gym to the elliptical trainer and began her workout, attuning herself to Mike and Noel's conversation.

"…so your sister's messing with you?" Noel asked, looking straight at Mike, convincingly and encouragingly.

"I guess you're right," Mike admitted, smiling at Noel, "but I'm not even sure how to get back at her anymore…or if I want to."

"Don't worry about that," said Noel putting down his weight with a resounding thud, "we'll figure that out together." He stood up and touched at Mike's hand and then led him away toward the men's locker room. Spencer moved as soon as it wouldn't be noticeable and crossed toward Jason.

"Anything?"

Jason shook his head, "Nothing distinctive. We might as well head home now."

"No," said Spencer at once serious and imploring, "you have to go after them and eavesdrop." Jason offered her an unimpressed look, "Come-on, all you have to do is listen."

"Yeah and look like a creepy stalker – Spencer this is getting a little messed up."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "I think Aria would be really grateful…"

Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed Spencer's towel from her, wiping of his sweat and set off after Noel and Mike.

._.

Spencer's heart fired into life in her chest as the door opened, drawing her out of her sixth repeat listen to Taylor Swift's new song. She swung her head round and saw Jason enter looking a lot more concerned than he had a half an hour before. She took out her earphones and looked him in the eyes with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Noel Kahn is _messed_ up."

"You're telling me," Spencer let out a laugh and then stifled it, "come-on Jason, what did you hear?"

"I'm not going into details because it was fairly grim…but Noel's basically seducing Aria's brother to get information on her," Jason frowned, "about that guy she's dating…about her family…he even said something about his Mom although he had to do…_something_…for Mike to get that one."

Spencer cupped her hand over her mouth and then removed it, "Thank you for doing that," she touched at his hand reassuringly, "I know it wasn't easy."

Jason looked straight ahead, "Let's just go."

Spencer nodded and went to pull away before her phone rang out. She frowned down at it and pulled it out, scanning the text.

WORK UP A SWEAT SPENCE? WONDER HOW MUCH YOU'LL BE SWEATING WHEN MOM AND DAD FIND OUT ABOUT HOW YOU HELPED ROSEWOOD'S MOST DANGEROUS DRIVER? -A

._.

Spencer was trying her hardest to enjoy cuddling with Toby, but the text from –A had freaked her out too much. The road had been deserted that night, no-one could have seen her move the car and the only person other than Jason that knew was Toby. Clearly someone, as –A, had seen her – she was beginning to think rather darkly that it was possible with so many people posing as –A that one of them could be following each of the girls all the time. They were clearly masters of deception – and it was entirely possible one could be watching her at this moment. All the thoughts running through her head, meant that Toby stroking at her hair couldn't relax her.

"You're real tense? I thought after your workout you'd be more relaxed?"

Spencer shrugged, "It wasn't all that relaxing a time…I put Jason in a difficult position…and I think seeing what Noel's doing to Mike brought up…bad memories."

Toby nodded, "Jason knew what he was getting into when he agreed to help you."

"We haven't had a video of what –A is plotting yet," Spencer admitted gravely, "like the ones Emily got…it's putting me on edge…sorry I'm not too much fun. Raincheck?"

Toby grinned at her, "I was about to suggest that," he stood up and grabbed his jacket and went to the door, "so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Spencer nodded and let him go. Looking out her window at the sky – it was darkening: there was a storm on the way. She then frowned over the conversation with Toby. She hadn't even mentioned her workout…or that she was going to the gym with Jason. She'd only decided it at lunch and hadn't had a time to send Toby a text…she'd gone straight home and changed and then picked up Jason. She'd been at the gym all afternoon watching Mike and Noel. A worrying shiver went over her – there were only a select group of people who knew about the plan to go to the gym. Aria, Emily, Jason…and –A.

Her phone rang out and Spencer snatched at it desperately. It would be Toby she was sure – he'd calm her fears and tell her that she had text him and it'd slipped her mind…even if that was out of character for her.

SORRY TO CRUSH YOUR DREAMS SPENCE, BUT LOOKS AS IF YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR PREFERS WEARING A BLACK HOODY IN THE SHADOWS, -A.

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 5,**

**Reviews and responses as always really welcomed and appreciated,**

**It's the only way I can improve if I'm going wrong somewhere,**

**And it's great to hear what you guys think,**

**Acrobat**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The phone lay on her desk where she'd left it the night before. It had rung out at least fifty times from the other girls – texts or calls – but none of them mattered. How could they? The one thing she held close to hear heart – the one person who she would have gone to the ends of the Earth for had betrayed her. Toby had been helping terrorise her for more than a year and she'd never even understood it – she'd loved him and he'd taken that love and smashed it on the ground. The fact that –A was so obviously enjoying her suffering made it all the more painful. She lay back on the bed and buried her head in her pillows again, sobbing and hoping no one would come and check on her. She could just be alone in her sorrows.

Spencer heard the door open a fraction and her head snapped up instantly. She relaxed a little when she recognized her sister's brunette-hair poking around the door. Melissa came into the room and smiled sympathetically at her sister. Spencer had been half-surprised Toby or –A hadn't come through the door…but then they were one and the same now, weren't they? She frowned at it and fought to stop her tears, but couldn't stop a single one escaping and tracing her face.

"What do you want?" Spencer demanded furiously.

Melissa settled on the bed calmly and a few minutes passed before she spoke.

"Whatever happened last night," she caught Spencer's eye, "and I don't know what it was – and I don't want to…it was serious Spencer. You've been sobbing all night – you're just lucky Dad's away on business and Mom was working late at the Police Station with Hannah Marin. Spencer," Melissa reached out to touch her sister's hand but Spencer batted it away, "what did Toby do? Because I know you never would-"

"-he betrayed me," Spencer admitted, another tear tracing her face as the words being spoken aloud slapped her round the face, "in the worst possible way…he's turned on me…and been two-faced…and my love for him and trust…is gone. It's shattered. It's like…it never existed."

Melissa nodded understandingly, "What gave him away?"

Spencer scrutinised her sister. For someone who had said they weren't interested in what had happened, Melissa was being fairly intrusive, Spencer shrank back from her sister and stared her straight in the eye, almost glaring. "He knew something he couldn't have. Not without being…in my circle…being clued-up."

Recognition seemed to have come to Melissa, because she advanced on Spencer, her expression hardening, "What exactly did he tell you Spencer? What did he know? Did he say who-"

"Why are you asking me this?" Spencer interjected.

Melissa grabbed at Spencer's arm causing her to yelp and leaned so close to her face that Melissa's fragrant perfume washed over Spencer, "Because Spencer, contrary to what you and your little friends think – I want to protect you and I can't do that without being in the know! We…_I_ can't protect you, and deal with _this_ if you don't let me into your affairs."

Spencer couldn't be sure why but her sadness was boiling over into rage. She lunged for Melissa, ripping off her older sister's arm and throwing her down to the floor furiously. Spencer tried for a secure hold on Melissa's clothing but she was wearing a smart-dress, whose material was difficult to get a grip on. Melissa was a much more able fighter too, she rolled Spencer onto her back and began the process of spinning Spencer's arms back, until she was struggling feebly against her sister's controlling position.

"Spencer – what did Toby tell you? What did you say to him?"

Spencer struggled agitatedly.

If she wouldn't tell her friends, there was no-way in hell she was telling her sister anything – she couldn't even be sure what Melissa meant by _protection_. Her sister had rarely carried Spencer's interests in her core before – she sincerely doubted that Melissa would have had a change of heart so suddenly. Spencer struggled furiously and managed to free her left arm, elbowing Melissa's chest and knocking her sister back off her. Spencer straightened up to go on the offensive.

"What on Earth is going on here?"

Spencer and Melissa's heads both snapped at the same time to the doorway.

Mrs Hastings stood, domineeringly in the doorway. Her daughters might be strong characters, but as yet, they lacked the force, drive and determination that made Mrs Hastings so intimidating. Especially when she wore a scowl that both stopped you in your tracks and traced you to your core – exposing you utterly.

Spencer flashed Melissa a look, and her older sister inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment. The move meant Spencer could lead their explanation.

"Melissa stole my new shoes and broke the heel on them."

Mrs Hastings looked the two over searchingly, "Really?"

Melissa now took the full brunt of her glare, "Sorry Spence…I'll get the heel repaired." She stood up swiftly and moved past her mother, leaving her alone with Spencer.

Spencer got to her feet, frowning. Her mother didn't leave.

"I'm going to change for school." Mrs Hastings reluctantly took her cue and left.

Spencer had been left deeply unsettled by the fight. Not only had she not resolved things with Melissa, she also now had to contend with the reality that her sister was working to agenda – ostensibly Spencer's protection, although Spencer doubted that. She just couldn't say what Melissa's real objective was.

._.

MONA BEING MOVED TO NEW FACILITY, MORE DETAILS LATER.

Aria put her phone back in her pocket and frowned. She'd hoped the text – since it had been unexpected – might have been from Ezra but instead it had been Wren. It was good to know that Mona was being put away for a long time, but the lack of contact from her boyfriend was worrying her. She had known he needed space, but normally he called or at least texted her. It had been nothing since the night she'd told him and all hell had broken loose. She was frowning severely as Emily's smiling face came into her view and snapped her out of her rut.

Emily sank onto a seat opposite Aria at the table in the courtyard, "Did Wren tell you anything more?"

Aria nodded, "Mona's being moved which puts her out of the picture at least."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Caleb's being released today," Emily said and Aria offered her a comforting look touching at her hand, "looks like Hannah might not be the only one of us behind bars soon."

"Don't talk like that," Aria said, her eyes radiating seriousness, "it was self-defence Em'. They can't arrest you for stopping yourself being murdered."

Emily shrugged, "Wilden probably could…he wants us all to go to jail…he already has Hannah, and this is a perfect way to get me out of the picture."

Aria frowned again, this time less severely – she needed a distraction. In a moment she had one.

"You know how I said I got the photos from someone at the hospital?"

Emily nodded a little uncertainly, "Sure – you said they took a photo of you in the car and then were gone by the time you got over there."

"I think it was Ali."

Aria had been hoping Emily would stop being miserable, but she hadn't expected Emily to smile at the news. She even rolled her eyes, "Aria, why would you say that?"

"She had blonde hair."

Emily laughed, "Is that all?"

Aria pouted, "Her whole manner was different Em – she was holding herself like Ali. She had these big sunglasses on…and a white trench…and boots…and she just…you know…she personified Ali."

Emily's smile faded a little, "That doesn't mean it was Ali. Someone might be imitating her."

"Or maybe you and Spence weren't imaging everything in summer – when you thought you saw her in the barn and Spence saw her in her living room," Aria's face had gone intensely serious, "I think Ali might be alive. She's back because things have got so seriousness – she's come back to help us."

Emily offered a sceptical look. "I wish I could agree Aria…but…for one thing helping us isn't in Ali's nature. For another she died, we went to her funeral."

Aria could tell she wasn't going to win the argument so silently conceded it.

"Did you get through to Spencer at all?" Aria prodded.

Emily shook her head, "Radio silence…I'm not even sure how I feel about it."

"We need to do something to get our minds off it." Aria said affirmatively, though she couldn't say she had a particular idea of what she needed to do.

Emily's own mind was whirring for that – they needed to capitalize on what they knew. Mona had visited the hospital to see Lucas, and gone to the lengths of disguising herself to get in. Mona was being moved to a secure facility, and Lucas was still at the hospital – for whatever nefarious purpose –A had planned.

"We should go to the hospital. We need to find out what Lucas and Mona were talking about." Emily said suddenly.

"After school?"

"I'll meet you at the end of Biology, in the parking lot." Emily said and stood up as the bell rang, making her way swiftly to class.

._.

Mike looked up toward Jason, fighting off the urge to squirm under the older boy's withering gaze, "It's just a little fun…fooling around…that kind of stuff."

"Which is cool if you're on the same page," Jason said calmly and coolly, "I've known Noel longer than you have – I knew his brother well at one point actually – and he's…not all that he seems. I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into – I saw you at the gym and you seem a lot more…interested in Noel than he is in you."

Mike frowned, and then his eye caught a figure in the distance, "I'm gonna go – late for school." Jason's head swung round and he frowned – Spencer was bearing down upon him, looking white as a sheet and determined. When he looked back Mike was gone, already sprinting off to school. Spencer drew level and offered a weak smile, "Good chat?"

"Until he saw you. You spooked him."

Spencer frowned, "Sorry."

"Why didn't you ask Toby, again?" Jason prodded, "At least you didn't need to emotionally manipulate h-"

"-manipulate?" Spencer demanded, feeling tears welling. "I asked you as a favour! You said you helped counsel kids at school – I thought it was something you would be _good_ at. How did I manipulate you?"

"I'm not an idiot Spencer," Jason yelled, raising his voice, "he's Aria's kid brother! You know that I _like_ her – and you just thought I'd miss that I might be helping her out by talking to him? I might not be headed to an Ivy League School like you Spencer but I'm not an idiot either! There's a lot you don't know."

Spencer felt her resolve break and tears began cascading down her face, as she crumpled to the floor. Jason immediately dropped beside her, an uncertain, yet comforting hand, stroking at her arm. He crouched beside her, and his face was instantly a calming and reassuring smile. In a few moments her sobs and cries had calmed and Spencer had centred herself. She'd re-established her barrier and the almost legendary Hastings composure had returned to her in full force.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said stiffly.

"If you can't cry around your brother, who can you cry around?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

She laughed a little.

"Do you wanna tell me what that was about? Not that I wasn't out of line," he said in faint apology, "but you don't normally react like that when we're arguing."

Spencer half-smiled and half-cried, tears still streaming down her face, though slower now than before. "Well…last night…I found out Toby isn't who I thought he was. I'm not exactly sure how I can explain that…but it's a reality now. My boyfriend's been lying to me, and using me and I've been completely oblivious to it. I'm normally so attuned to stuff like this and so wary…I let my guard down and I got hurt…_badly_."

"I had Ali as a sister Spencer," Jason reminded supportively, "I understand betrayal and getting hurt by people close to you very well. But you should know…with Toby," his tone had hardened from before, "that I'm here and looking out for you. If you need me, I'll be there for you, and I can protect you – and I will."

There was something touching about Jason's display – even if it was completely irrelevant. –A would easily take down Jason, and there was no way he could protect Spencer from it. At least his suggestion was more serious and believable than Melissa's. Her sister likely had an agenda, whereas Jason's only agenda toward Spencer was to help and support her, as a brother should. She rose unaided and Jason moved with her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to look out for myself – I can't rely on others, even if I thought that would make a difference." She walked off, in Mike's wake and moved with purpose. She turned once and saw Jason watching after her, his expression graver than she'd remembered it being previously.

._.

"Where were you the night Alison DiLaurentis was murdered?"

"You already know that."

"Answer the question!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "In Spencer's barn – with my friends."

"What did you have against Alison?"

"As I already told you," Hannah said, keeping her voice from becoming too hostile, "me and Alison were friends but like all friends we had differences."

"Differences that might make you threaten her?" Wilden prodded aggressively, desperate to catch Hannah out.

Hannah sighed, "I'm not sure if you know this…but when you get annoyed with someone, sometimes it helps to just write things down and then just file them away. If Ali ever really upset me, I wouldn't tell her, I just wrote down why she upset me – it was one of my motivations for losing weight in Junior Year. I'd look back through the letters, remember how she'd insulted me and that would help me skip French Fries or pasta or some other carb'."

A blood vessel was throbbing in Wilden's forehead, "You admit you wrote the letters then?"

"Sure," Hannah admitted calmly, "but they were in my bedroom and as far as I know, they still are."

"Detective what are you getting at?" Veronica Hastings probed intrusively from beside Hannah. She'd remained quiet for most of the interview, allowing Wilden to build up a temper and keeping Hannah from snapping. Her strategy was already working – Wilden already seemed to show a bias and a definite intention to see guilt in Hannah rather than innocence. She on the other hand appeared the model citizen, behaving calmly and carrying herself with dignity. "You've asked my client the same few questions a few dozen times and then you begin going off on a tangent about her childhood. Are you in possession of one of Hannah's letters?"

Wilden looked taken aback, "I can't reveal that," his look gave everything away to her, "and even if we did are you really suggesting the Rosewood PD broke into Hannah's bedroom to steal a letter."

"Not at all," Veronica said, refusing to break eye contact, slowly breaking Wilden down one glare at a time, "but surely, even you have to admit, if something so confidential of Hannah's fell into your lap it had to have been done on purpose. Someone is trying very hard to make Hannah look guilty and I don't think that you or your men are doing enough to try to find them. Instead you're playing their game and interviewing Hannah, which, is an incredible waste of time since she didn't do what you claim she did. She has a cast iron alibi, which multiple witnesses can confirm."

"Are you suggesting we _release her_?" Wilden asked, his face incredulous.

"That's exactly what I suggest you do." Veronica said, sitting back in her chair, perfectly relaxed.

"She'll go when I," Wilden tried to stop himself but he'd failed, and he knew Veronica Hastings had spotted his slip, "_we _have ruled out her possible involvement in Alison DiLaurentis's death."

At that moment the door to the interview room opened and a young, female police officer leaned her head around the door.

"There's something you need to see." She said calmly.

Wilden rose suddenly and offered Hannah is most intimidating stare before leaving her and Veronica behind. He made the short walk to the observation room opposite the interview room and offered the young officer an annoyed look – she'd interrupted him in full flow and enabled Veronica Hastings to gain the upper hand in there. Any work he'd achieved in chipping away at Hannah had just been ruined by Veronica Hastings.

"What did you want? I need to get back to her."

"Cool it," the Officer said seriously, "you want to read this before you proceed."

He frowned, as he was offered a file by her and briefly scanned the sheets of paper.

"What is this?"

The Officer sighed, "It's the final report from the testing of the anklet. The trace isn't Hannah's – it came back inconclusive. The only trace we could get was Alison DiLaurentis's blood type…sir any biological evidence you had on her is gone."

Wilden glared at her, "Did you get the final statement from Caleb?"

"An officer saw him before he left the hospital this morning – he said Emily was acting in self-defence and they believe him."

"Why?" Wilden demanded, rounding upon the officer furiously, squaring up to her face.

"Because _he _isn't behaving like a jack ass," she said severely, "I think I might have to go over your head – your too involved in these girls. You've got a vendetta against them."

Wilden pounded his fist on the desk as she left – how dare she tell him he wasn't doing his job properly. These girls were guilty – he just had to find something that would stick. He looked at Hannah and shrank back – she was staring at him, a warm look on her face. She already knew she was going to walk free – and it made Wilden's blood boil.

._.

Emily and Aria both froze as the lift doors opened.

They'd been under the impression Caleb had left that morning – but he was stood at the reception desk in the welcome area for the ward he'd been staying on since he'd been shot. He turned and smiled at them, looking slightly bemused, as they both walked toward him.

"We thought you were let out this morning?" Emily prodded.

Caleb lifted up a sheet of paper, "I still have a little paperwork to fill out. Why are you here?"

Aria frowned, she could see the receptionist looking expectantly at them, "We came to see our friend." She nodded to Caleb and he flashed recognition at her in his eyes.

"Well I'll catch you guys up."

Emily and Aria both smiled, and swiftly head of in the direction of Lucas's room. It only took them a few minutes to find it – it seemed as if Lucas was one of only a few left staying on the ward: obviously most of the patients were following Caleb's example and leaving. Emily went to knock the door and Aria grabbed her hand. She went for the handle and opened the door, moving in quickly, followed by Emily. They both moved round, so that Emily was standing the far-side from the door and Aria the near-side – both watching Lucas sleeping.

As though lightning had struck him his eyes were alert and he was awake.

"You took longer than expected."

That sent a shiver down Aria's spine – they'd been _expected_.

"Why did you shoot Caleb?" Emily scrutinised him, as though he might jump out of the bed at any moment.

Lucas laughed unnervingly, "Why not? He stole Hannah from me."

"That's a little far." Aria ventured.

Lucas shrugged, "There's been a change in the game ladies. You're aware of it too, even though you haven't pieced it altogether. We needed to move against you somehow – and the only easy way to do that was to undermine you."

"We know about Toby," Emily countered, hoping that would catch Lucas off-guard but his smirk remained strong, "and…and…"

"And what Emily?" Lucas turned his head toward her, his eyes bulging wildly, "You don't even know what to do with the simplest clue – I'm not even sure why the others fear you so much. You're the least of our troubles. We've even taken our focus off you – for a little while."

"So that's why there haven't been texts in a while?" Aria ventured aloud.

Lucas laughed again, this time for a longer period of time and more disconcertingly.

"Wrong _again_," Lucas turned toward Aria now, "are you familiar with the saying – the calm before the storm? Because there's a hurricane heading your way – and it's about to make landfall." Aria was about to respond when something like electricity traced through Lucas's body – it convulsed a few times and then his hand flailed wildly. He sat up in bed, before settling down and the monitors attached to him screeched into life. Aria looked at Emily, and as one they started running through the door. They hurtled down the corridor – passing Nurses running in the opposite direction and ran out into the elevator. They flashed each other an urgent look, that then became one of terror as their phone's chimed out as one.

HOPE YOU'RE READY BITCHES, BECAUSE MY LIGHTNING STRIKES MORE THAN TWICE –A.

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 6,**

**Reviews and responses are always welcome and really appreciated, **

**The story's mapping out nicely,**

**More drama soon,**

**Acrobat**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

7

Emily opened the door and nervously scanned the road. Her dark her swung with her head as she surveyed the scene, her eyes nervous and her ears straining for any stray sound. Fortunately it was deserted – apart from, of course, Caleb – stood on her porch. She quickly ushered him inside and the duo half-ran upstairs, bundling themselves into Emily's room and breathing a sigh of relief. Aria gave an urgent look, her dark eyes calling out for answers.

"What did you find out?"

Caleb shrugged, "It was kinda hard to find something out with all the chaos at the hospital – you two are in the clear though, they're saying he had some kind of delayed shock – it didn't show up until after he was sent to the hospital."

Emily looked at him, "Like with Mona?"

"Exactly," Caleb's lips curled down, "from what I could find out from Dr Kingston, Lucas is now a mute…he only talks in single words and even then he doesn't make much sense."

"What's he saying?" Aria looked severely uncomfortable.

"The only thing that I thought might be relevant was darkness. All he talks about is darkness or things that or dark or about _dark_ in general."

"The storm he said was coming?" Emily suggested.

Caleb shook his head now, "I don't think so – I've been thinking about something…when I was at the hospital, and said a different nurse had been visiting him," Aria and Emily nodded as encouragement, "now I think there were two Nurses. They both had dark hair, and they were both of fairly similar height – but I think there were two of them. Before you came to the hospital…I saw the second Nurse – the one that wasn't Mona. Just before Lucas had his…breakdown or whatever."

"Well there you have it," said Aria definitely, looking to Emily, "that just proves my point."

"It doesn't prove anything," Emily turned away, brooding, "I don't think it can have been Ali."

"Who says it was Ali?" Aria quizzed and strolled toward the window, knowing their gazes would follow her, she half-turned back to them, "Maybe it was Vivian Darkbloom?"

Emily rocked her head in disagreement, "Ali only assumed that identity when she was looking for –A. Even if Ali was back, why would she be visiting Lucas? Especially if Mona was visiting him to – she'd just be putting herself in harms way, wouldn't she?"

"Can someone tell me what you're talking about?" Caleb prodded, and both girls turned to him, suddenly aware that they weren't alone in the room.

Emily frowned and looked to Aria for support. The mysterious-eyed girl inclined her head, suggesting Emily could confide in him. Emily flashed appreciation in her own eyes, "Before Ali disappeared, she assumed a false identity – Vivian Darkbloom. She had dark hair…and a totally different look to the Ali we knew back then…she was looking for –A. Trying to find out who was terrorising her…and well…that's all we know. We don't know if she found out who –A was…but…we think she found out something…in the days before her death. That was why she had to die."

"Like when –A tried to run Hannah over?"

"Sort of," Aria ventured, "except…I think I saw her at the hospital the other day…and I think she could be back." Emily offered a disapproving look, "Well who do you think it was?"

"Mona isn't the only brunette with a grudge against us, and, with what we know now, you have to admit my idea makes more sense." Emily said stubbornly.

Aria raised an eyebrow, "You think Jenna's behind this?"

"Don't you?"

"No," Aria exclaimed furiously, "of course I don't! Jenna made her peace with us – Hannah saved her from that fire and we settled things between us. There's no way she'd be trying to mess with us _again_."

Emily folded her arms, "Not even if her step-brother was?"

That stopped Aria in her tracks.

"Wait," Caleb said, holding up his hands in stopping gesture, "what do you mean her step-brother? Toby's in on this?"

Emily nodded gravely, "It makes more sense than Ali coming back from the dead!"

"We don't even know if she died," Aria dismissed fervently, her eyes twinkling with fury, "if there was anyone in the world who I thought could pull off faking their own death and then come back it'd be Ali, Em'. I think you know that too – you're just scared to admit something so scary."

"I'm not scared Aria," the taller girl replied slowly, and with force in her voice, "I'm being _realistic_."

._.

"_Really_?" Melissa demanded as she stretched down, "This was the least conspicuous way to do this?"

"Neighbours meet out jogging all the time," Jason grinned, "it's just a coincidence – a coffee shop is something you organise."

"It's also more private," Melissa said, settling onto a bench, and waving as a neighbour drove by in her car, "but you always were better at covert ops. What did you find out from Spencer?"

"Her little brother's in trouble – trouble named Noel Kahn."

Melissa laughed a little, "Fine, more importantly what did she say about Toby?"

"Exactly what she told you," Jason's grin dimmed a little, "I just didn't have to fight her for the information. She's on a dark path – they're turning up the heat on her now."

"You sound surprised?" Melissa arched her perfectly kept brows. "Hannah's in prison, Emily's alone, they have Aria running around in circles – who else were they going to focus upon?"

"I thought target one of us actually."

Melissa laughed loudly this time, "They wouldn't dare." Abruptly, she stood up and began stretching again, readying herself to go off jogging again. "Wilden's on the verge of snapping – my Mom has him running around in circles."

"How did you find that out?"

"She might be the more paranoid parent, but she's also the more trusting," Melissa smirked devilishly, "I stole her keys from her dressing table and had them back before she knew they'd gone. I wouldn't focus on Hannah too much longer either – Cece has that issue in hand." With that she nodded to Jason as though they'd had a normal, cheery, suburban chat and sprinted off to the right, heading back the long way to her house. She had gone along with the masquerade of the jog for security's sake – now she realised she actually needed the exercise.

._.

Aria drew the towel around her tightly and swept out of the bathroom, mid-way through brushing her teeth as she crossed the landing to her bedroom. The door to Mike's room was closed – distinctly unusual. She reflected it was all too likely her kid brother was sleeping in and hoping that her Dad wouldn't notice that he was skipping school. Aria knocked once and then opened the door, "Mike it's time to-" her sentence was cut off.

The half-naked body, lying on its front underneath Mike's sheets rolled over and grinned at her. "Morning." Noel oiled.

Mike stirred suddenly and immediately flushed red as he realised his sister was surveying his exploits, "It just happened," he promised, "I didn't plan it."

"Don't be modest," Noel said, his right hand playing with Mike's hair, "I'm sure you were planning last night for a long time. I'd get out of your way Aria," Noel smiled menacingly at her, "but I'm not really wearing anything, and as much as I know you'd love to see that sight…I'm just not that into you." Aria groaned furiously and slammed the door behind her, going into her own bedroom. She then studied her room – something was different about it. She scanned it a few times and then fell upon the issue – her desk.

Ordinarily it was messy – covered with pieces of poems she'd never finished and snippets of novels she'd never write in full. It was tidy. If her Mom still lived with them, she might have blamed it on her, but this was a warning note. She sank into the chair at her desk and immediately began rummaging through the boxes across it – looking for anything that could have gone missing. Her mind then fell upon what would have been taken – the photos from the hospital. She opened her prized jewellery box, and as expected the photos were gone. Her only tentative proof that Ali was back – gone, in an instant. As the thought crossed her mind she heard Mike's door slam, and the thunder of footsteps down the stairs. Aria opened the door and found herself alone on the landing with Mike, only dressed in his boxers.

Her brother looked a little down, but Aria wasn't concerned about that – he'd just handed the photos over to –A and been completely played. "I hope you're happy with yourself." She went back to her room, slamming the door behind her. If she'd stayed near the door, she might have heard Mike murmur a devastated, "Sorry." But she didn't. Instead her eyes had fallen upon a piece of paper lying on the desk, covered in thick-red ink.

She picked it up and read it.

HOPE YOU'RE FAMILIAR WITH THE TERM, QUANTATIVE ESCALATION, ARIA SWEETIE. BUT JUST IN CASE YOUR NOT, IT'D BE INTERESTING TO SEE IF EZRA STILL THINKS ABOUT COMING BACK TO YOU WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU BLACKAMILED MAGGIE INTO KEEPING HIS BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY A SECRET. –A.

She crumpled the paper furiously in her hand. Noel Kahn was beginning to strain her last nerve.

._.

Spencer could see him coming a mile away in the hallway. It was as though they were all alone. Her dark-hair contrasting sharply with a plain white dress – representing her innocence. Toby's lighter hair contrasting sharply with his dark outfit – representing his evil and villainy. Toby was advancing toward her, with single-minded focus and Spencer immediately hit upon the fact she hadn't even told him they'd broken up. She doubted whether ever omnipresent –A could have missed the fact. She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her at his waist and she shrank back violently from him.

Suddenly she was in the real world, her books were scattering everywhere on the floor and she'd inadvertently barged a cowering freshman into the lockers with a resounding thud. "Sorry," she murmured to the freshman and then began collecting her books, in a few moments she was crouching alone on the floor again, Toby's eyes staring at her, "I can't do this here and I can't face this now. Please respect that."

"Sorry," Toby murmured maliciously, "respect isn't on the menu today."

Spencer sprang up and flashed back into reality, charging down the corridor toward the courtyard – she was too hot, uncomfortably so and needed fresh air. She sank onto one of the benches and gathered her thoughts around her as a defence. Toby was evil, she had failed to see that and now she was paying for it. There was no reason she should give him the satisfaction of her tears and she didn't intend to – she would instead conduct herself respectfully and deal with Toby as maturely as she could. She needed closure and that meant settling her anger and letting it out – preferably at Toby in one enormous, poisonous burst.

"You need to leave me alone." Spencer greeted, as Toby arrived in the deserted courtyard. In the blink of an eye they were back in hyper-reality. Toby, dressed in black had dangerous black vines, all thorny, swirling around him. Spencer remained pure in her white dress, armoured by a dozen doves that flew defensively around her – prepared to leap upon Toby's vines if necessary. "I know everything Toby – I know what you did and I know what you're about. You can leave me alone now and return to being anonymous or whatever it is you call doing what you do."

"You aren't the only one who knows things Spencer," Toby reminded and settled beside her, lightning lanced down and they were back in the school courtyard, he touched at her face and she shrank away in repulsion, "and we aren't so different. Don't pretend you're so innocent. You blinded Jenna, you stole your sister's history paper and took the credit – the list of the things you've done goes on. You're a liar Spencer, and you might claim it's to protect those you love, but in truth you're simply exploiting that lie in order to perpetuate all the other ones. You're fundamentally selfish."

Spencer shook her head forcefully, "I'm nothing like you – don't even try and compare us. Just leave me alone Toby," she stood up and walked away from him, placing distance between them, "and don't make threats at me."

"Difference is," Toby said, advancing upon her, "I have nothing to lose. If your Mom or Dad found out about what you did for Jason after his little Wacky Races episode…I'm not sure they'd look too kindly upon you. How many more times are they going to have to protect you Spencer? How many times before their resolve breaks?"

Suddenly Spencer was quite alone in the courtyard. The bell was ringing for the start of class and Spencer felt completely disorientated. She couldn't tell how long had passed or if she'd even seen Toby – then she realised she could still feel his touch – the warmth in her normally cool cheeks. She frowned at the thought then felt a sinking feeling as her cell began calling out noisily. She pulled it out and opened her inbox.

I'M FEELING GENEROUS SPENCE. BRING ME MELISSA'S PHONE AND I'LL FORGET ALL ABOUT JASON'S LITTLE ROAD-TRIP TO RUIN –A.

Spencer angrily stashed the phone in her pocket. It bleeped violently again and she pulled out again, exasperatedly.

I'M A FAN OF THE DRAMATIC. BRING THE PHONE TO ALISON'S MEMORIAL –A.

Her day had just gotten a whole lot worse.

._.

Wren settled opposite Mona, whose freshly straightened her almost offered her a semblance of normality. He was, of course, acutely aware of her psychological issues, but somehow, in her current state, he could understand how she'd been able to blend into society when she'd left the sanitarium. Mona stared up at him sweetly, her face almost childlike, the only feature betraying her, her eyes – wide and comprehending. She was fully aware of her surroundings he knew – she was only feigning misunderstanding.

"Is it to your liking? The new room, I mean? Obviously I'd have preferred to keep you at Radley, but evidently sanitariums aren't what they used to be." Wren hadn't counted on the joke falling flat, but then he was sat with a mental patient.

Mona shrugged, "It isn't…too bad."

"I also have some news," her eyes lit up at the prospect, "having spoken to the Board…they believe that since you've evidently been freely moving beyond Radley, you can be discharged soon…obviously you'll have to serve some community service in order to undo the damage you've caused…but you could go home in as little as two weeks. If that would be something you'd like?"

"Very much." Mona confided, smiling warmly.

"One more thing," Wren said, as he was rising, "I have a visitor for you, I'll send her after I've left – if you're okay with that?"

Mona nodded appreciatively. She was surprised it had taken Noel this long to track her down, but, he was a trooper if nothing else. She moved for the jug of water left on the water and poured herself a glass, standing and moving to the door, happily awaiting the moment when she could embrace Noel properly. As the visitor entered Mona staggered backward and the glass dropped to the ground, shattering and spraying glass and water all over the wall.

Her brunette hair flowed outward as she stared toward Mona, smiling confidently.

"Long time no see," she greeted, "now _sit_." Mona did as ordered, settling down nervously on the bed as the visitor rounded on her and settled beside her.

._.

_Caleb. _

_Keep focused on Caleb. He's out there and he'll get you out. He's your shining light and you just have to stay strong a little longer. That creep Wilden is already majorly freaking out – give him a few more days and he'll be thrown off the case and you'll be free sweetie. I'm so proud of you Hannah – who knew you would ever be so…not-hefty? Sending you love from beyond, stay strong._

Hannah woke up with a start, sweating profusely in the cell. Nervously she scanned the room, almost shaking. Had Ali really been there with her? She shook her head a few times and shook herself of that idea – it had been a dream. Pure and simple. She was perfectly alone, but she was working on that. With Spencer's Mom's help they had Wilden at breaking point and Hannah could deal with a few more days in jail if it meant that freak went away forever.

The perception that she was completely alone in the Police Station was rudely shaken as she heard someone yelp and fall to the ground. They staggered back to their feet and Hannah shrank back against the wall of her cell. "Help!" she yelled, though no-one was listening. She began crying and sobbing as she shrank back, hoping against hope that she wasn't about to be killed by some psycho that had broken out of their cell. As her screaming became hysterical, an envelope was slid under her door and Hannah focused upon it, bringing her emotions back under control and reigning herself back into composure. She crawled toward the door and gingerly picked up the envelope. She slid it open.

YOU'LL BE OUT AT SUNRISE, THANK ME LATER.

Hannah smirked – _Caleb._ Not only was her boyfriend amazing with technology, but he had clearly become a master thief…or something like that. He'd broken into the Police Station just to get a note to her. She was admittedly a little concerned about exactly how she'd be out at sunrise – what Caleb had needed to do to achieve that, but she remained resolved that she would be free and she could worry about the _how_ later. Clutching the letter to her, she folded it over and immediately dropped it to the ground.

_-A._

The single letter was scrawled in large, ominous ink. If Hannah were a little more dramatic, she might even have suggested the letter was written in blood but she didn't think –A was capable of that. Now she was even more terrified –A had done something truly terrible to get her free, and at some point, Hannah would repay the favour.

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter Seven,**

**To those of you who are staying with me, thank you so much, you support means everything,**

**Reviews and responses as always welcome and appreciated – it's the only way I can improve my work,**

**Acrobat**

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Sweetie…sweetie wake up?"

Hannah blinked a few times and wiped the sand from her eyes. A dark-haired face was blurring into lucid image – in a second she was awake and sat upright: nervous. Mona was perched on the end of the bed, smiling at her, looking at once unhinged and supremely menacing. She was dressed classily for so early in the morning – a black leather-jacket, black maxi-dress and a pair of towering, yet elegant nude heels. Pair of retro 50s style Ray-Bans were affixed to her face. She lowered them so they perched uneasily on the end of her nose. "Surprised to see me?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room Mona? How did you get in here?"

Mona laughed condescendingly, her dark eyes blazing, "Sweetie, I'm everywhere – I always have been."

._.

Hannah screamed loudly, and then yelped as she tumbled of the uncomfortable bunk and found herself on the cold hard floor. She swept her tangled blonde hair out of her face, and squinted – bright morning sunshine was streaming through the thin window at the top of one of the walls of the cell. She crept to her feet and settled on the bunk – another day in jail: _great_. She'd tried counting the tiles on the roof, and the bricks in the wall, but she'd yet to find an activity that keep her occupied for longer than a few hours.

Her head snapped towards the door as she heard advancing footsteps. A pair of heels – officious-sounding and practical, in other words, _Spencer's Mom._ They were accompanied by a set of altogether heavier and less refined, sweeping steps – a Police Officer. The door to her cell was flung open and Hannah recognised Spencer's Mom, dressed in a flattering navy-coloured suit and the Officer who'd interrupted her questioning with Wilden the day before. She offered them an elusive expression.

Veronica looked different than normal – she looked pleased. Something especially rare in a member of the Hastings family. She raised an eyebrow uncertainly, "Hannah, did you just scream?"

Hannah blushed, "Bad dream."

Veronica nodded, "Well you won't be having many more. Officer Rivers is here to discharge you."

"Seriously?" Hannah jumped to her feet and felt the urge to hug the Officer, then thought better of it. "I'm free to go?"

The Officer looked faintly embarrassed, "Detective Wilden has been on the edge for a long time…recent events have caused us to have to throw out the line of inquiry into you and your friends connection to Alison DiLaurentis's murder. We may still talk to you from time-to-time, but you are no longer under suspicion."

Veronica offered a bag she was carrying in her hand and Hannah spied it suspiciously. Not only was it a budget supermarket bag, but it was the first thing she'd been given in days that wasn't disgusting Police Station food or glasses of water that had a nasty after taste when she drank them. "It isn't going to kill you Hannah," Veronica smiled warmly, "it's some clothes that your Mom sent for you to have. She'd be here herself but she has to be in the office early…she sent Caleb to take you to school anyway."

"Cool," Hannah said a little disinterestedly, and then snatched on a hole in what had been said, "how come you aren't taking me?"

Veronica rounded on the Officer who looked definitely embarrassed this time.

"I have to clear up a few things as your representative with the Rosewood PD."

._.

"Hey!" Hannah yipped excitedly, half-running to greet Caleb and throwing her arms around his neck, leaning up and kissing him softly, and then more passionately on the lips. After a few seconds making out, Caleb drew back to regard her, as though he couldn't really believe that she was standing in front of him. "You didn't really think they were going to keep me in there did you?"

"Of course not." Said Caleb, he crossed round the car and opened the passenger door for her. Hannah slipped in, and then Caleb slipped into the driver's side. He swiftly pulled away and began making his way toward school. Hannah spied one of her favourite handbag nestled on the back seat, with her textbooks bulging out of it.

"You went to a lot of trouble." She said admiringly and turned to admire his long, dark hair and enticing, misty eyes.

Caleb laughed, "It's just your books."

She shrugged, "For a while I didn't know if I was gonna see them again."

"You're safe now," Caleb said forcefully, "that's what counts."

"So what did I miss?"

Caleb made a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" she prodded, "Come-on, _spill_."

"Do you remember when Mona had her whole living statue-phase at Radley?"

Hannah nodded grimly.

"Well…Emily and Aria went to talk to him yesterday at the hospital and now…he's exactly the same. He's just shut down…blank expression, and he only answers Dr Kingston simplistically."

_Wren_, Hannah thought. She couldn't believe he was getting tangled up in –A's plans _again_.

"Yeah well, if you think that's weird," Hannah said, frowning, "I think –A is the reason I got out. I got a note last night from –A saying they'd have me out by sunrise. I woke up this morning and Spencer's Mom came to let me out this morning."

"That's off the weird scale Hannah."

Hannah shook her head, "You haven't been in –A's firing line as long as I have," she frowned instantly at her choice of words, "I just mean…this is exactly what –A does. Messes with us."

"Then you have to figure out how to mess with them – or how they're planning to mess with you."

._.

_Why does my nervousness have to spike as I'm stood on Ezra's doorstep? Please tell me I'm not sweating – I'm not sweating am I? Crap! I am sweating! As if I didn't look guilty enough with my embarrassed expression and shifty stance! And why can't I stand still? Great…not only do I look crappy and sweaty but I also look like I need the bathroom! This is such a bad idea…he's gonna hate me even more. _

"Aria?"

It felt as if a Shepherd's hook had rapped round her neck and yanked her back into the real world. Ezra was looking at her blankly, perhaps a touch of surprise in his wise eyes. She offered a sheepish smile, "Can I come in?" Ezra stood aside, and Aria took that as a prompt. She passed him and on initial assessment was gratified – they were alone in the apartment. It also meant she wouldn't be in outfit competition with Maggie. She hadn't been exactly sure what kind of message she'd wanted to send, so she'd chosen a white dress with a trail that was longer at the back than the front, and teamed it with a camo blazer and a pair of her trusty, well-worn black leather ankle boots. It was casual, but if need be could also be competitive in style-terms. She settled on the couch and Ezra took the chair opposite, his hands interlocked and a quizzical look on his face.

"Where's Maggie?" Aria quizzed, trying to sound as if she didn't care, even though it was a primary concern at the forefront of her mind. She scanned the apartment again – there was definitely no sign of another woman's touch. It remained resolutely Ezra-ish. "Did she take Malcolm for a walk?"

"They're probably both in Class," Ezra looked at the clock, "aren't you gonna be late to school?"

Aria shook her head, "I have a study period first…and a Doctor's Appointment anyway." She was telling a slight lie – she didn't have a Doctor's appointment and if she overran seeing Ezra she'd miss the first fifteen minutes of Chem, but that was no bad thing and she could rarely stay awake for a full Chem period so she wasn't lying _too _much.

Ezra nodded.

"So-" they both said in unison and then looked away from one another, embarrassed.

"You go." Ezra offered.

Aria shook her head, "Your place, you go first."

Ezra laughed weakly.

"Maggie never moved in. It became clear a few hours after you left that day that we had very little in common. We're too very different people – back then I was convinced I'd be a Poet and she was going to work in the State Department," Aria laughed involuntarily and her face instantly flashed red, "and Malcolm would just get confused. I'll pay her a small amount in support each month, and we agreed once he's old enough, if he wants to he can talk to me."

Aria cleared her throat, "So…where does that leave…us?" She then remembered why she was there, "And…you should you know that I didn't make Maggie keep it a secret…I could never have kept Malcolm from you like-"

"-I know," Ezra said soothingly, "and because I know you, I'm never going to believe Mona or whoever else is bullying you. I think you should strongly consider bringing your parents in on this Aria – your Mom works at your school now, she could help you."

Aria shook her head firmly.

Ezra frowned, "As for where we stand…I think…I mean…it seems…_dinner_."

Aria's eyes bulged, "_Dinner?"_

"_Dinner_." Ezra affirmed.

"Okay. Where?"

Ezra grinned, "I think a drink actually. There's a little bar I know…"

Aria nodded, "Tonight at 8?"

"I'll be there." Aria leaned over for a kiss, and then reconsidered, pecking Ezra on the cheek. She let herself out of the hotel and then looked at her watch.

_Crap. _

_I'm going to make Chem. _

._.

Early morning training always made Emily feel clean and better, even if it meant she reeked of chlorine all day and her hair went stringy and knotty. She brushed furiously at her dark locks, busily trying to unhook the interlocking and criss-crossing strands. She heard a splash from the pool and frowned – she had been the only person in the Girls Locker Room, and the Guys didn't look as if it had been opened. She'd seen the Cleaning Lady's bucket and mop propped against the door – but she'd thought only the cleaner had been in. She shook off the thought and went back to focusing on untangling a rather defiant strand of hair that had stitched itself together like a spider's web. She groaned as her phone rang out and she threw her brush down in hopeless frustration.

SEEMS MY BOY WONDER WAS A LITTLE MORE BOY BLUNDER, EM. HE COULDN'T WALK THE WALK, QUESTION IS CAN HE SWIM THE SWIM. CLOCKS TICKING EM. –A.

_The splash. _

Emily stood up and immediately sprinted to the floor, ignoring the signs warning her not to run. She bolted to the edge of the pool and scanned it. The water was unsettled and was still rippling, and then she spotted a form, at the bottom of the pool, a stream of bubbles funnelling up from it. Diving perfectly in, Emily swept down to the bottom, and through her blurry vision could make out Mike Montgomery lying on the floor, holding a weight. Her lungs were screaming for air and her eyes crying out in pain. Grudgingly Emily drifted back toward the surface and took a breath, immediately she plunged back down to the bottom of the pool.

She wrenched the weight away from Mike with a thud, and gripped him under the armpits, hauling him to the surface. He was heavy – heavier than she was. She pulled hard and finally broke the surface, gulping down air. She heaped Mike's arms and head onto the side of the pool, and then forced his legs and lower body up onto the side of the pool. She clambered out after him and leaned over, ready to offer mouth-to-mouth. She was about to press her lips to his when she got a mouthful of water spat in her face and Mike wrenched himself awake, shivering and surveying the scene.

"What happened?" Emily demanded, but suddenly Mike was crying uncontrollable tears and sobbing. Emily stashed her inquisitiveness at the back of her head and let her caring instinct take over, she wrapped Mike in a tight hug and pressed his head against her chest, feeling his warm tears stinging at her cool chest. She stroked the back of his head and made a few calming noises before letting him back when he had the tears under control. "Where you…I mean was that…did you just-"

"Try to take my own life?" a few stray tears were still falling down his face. He offered a weak smile, "Yeah…my life's been difficult lately…really difficult."

"This difficult though? Seriously?" Emily prodded, "Mike this is a serious thing to have done."

"I know," he said, suddenly a little angry, but the anger dissipated, "you weren't here Emily." The tears were back now in full thud, "He said he cared…we spent time together…we…we did _it_, Emily," she could suddenly feel tears of her own forming, "and then I got texts last night. And messages online…Emily he told the entire Football Team. The entire male student body knows…and think I'm a freak."

"You aren't," Emily said immediately, holding Mike's hand firmly, "and you can't let him do this to you Mike," she put a hand either side of Mike's face so she was looking right at him, "Noel Kahn is the worse kind of person there is in the world – you have to forget him and the idiots of the world. If anyone messes with you in the halls, or are rude, just come find me and we can talk about it. I've dealt with this and moved past it – you just have to find your way to that too. And don't think about Noel – he's a jerk…and it's about time someone showed him just what an idiot he is."

Mike looked at her hopefully, "Aria's right when she says you're the strong one."

Emily giggled, "Just call me the brawn."

She might have been smiles for Mike, but inside she was raging. She couldn't believe how Noel had acted and she was determined she was going to take down Noel – nobody could treat someone like that and mike them feel so low.

Mike grabbed Emily's arm and she was drawn out of her thoughts, "Don't tell my sister – I don't want to have to see a counsellor…_again_."

._.

Hannah liked Aria's Mom. She really did. She was intelligent, inspiring and she made a mean meatloaf (although Hannah hadn't actually had any meatloaf since her Hefty Hannah days). But even she couldn't make Victorian Literature English. It was just one dull, long and emotionless book after another. Hannah just couldn't get interested in books like Aria or Spencer could – books were and always would be boring. It was so much better to watch a movie – even the movies of books weren't too bad. She was so relieved when the bell-rang that she almost sprang out of her seat.

"Hannah stay behind please." Ella said, and Hannah lingered. As the class emptied out, she realised unnervingly that she wasn't alone with Aria's Mom – Jenna had stayed behind to. It had been unnerving enough when Jenna had looked at them when she was blind and locked onto them – now that she could she was even more creepy: if that was possible. "Jenna took homework and notes for you while you were gone," Jenna handed some sheets to Ella who read through them speedily, "and they're of excellent quality. Jenna I'm sure you've got a lot to tell Hannah – I'll leave you two to it."

No sooner had she left than Hannah was scrutinising Jenna. Unfortunately Jenna picked up on it and began scanning her outfit, "Do I have a mark on my jeans?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?" Jenna offered a perplexed look, Hannah knew, was entirely false.

"You didn't need to take notes for me…I mean you obviously still have beef with Spencer and Aria – they did tell me what happened at the Kahn Cabin," Hannah frowned, "and you've not exactly been my best friend…"

Jenna sniggered, "You know, I was so pleased to hear you'd gotten released. It seemed miraculous actually – to free yourself single-handed. Some might say it would take divine intervention. Thank goodness Detective Wilden's gone, so shocking to have found out about his…," Jenna smiled politely, "I suppose you'll find out, all, about _that_, in tomorrow's paper. Here's your notes – just copy them up and read the next five chapters of the book." She handed over the notes and turned on her heel, leaving Hannah alone in the room. As Jenna emerged she stopped abruptly and Hannah shivered – Toby was stood blocking her way. They exchanged a furious look – neither willing to move it seemed. Jenna then neatly sidestepped and continued on her way.

._.

"Things looked very…_tense._" Hannah clued-up, placing a mouthful of pasta in her mouth.

"The siblings Cavanaugh aren't what we should be worrying about," Spencer said distractedly, surprising all three of the other girls, "we found the weak link in the –A chain and it's Noel Kahn."

Emily nodded concurringly, "He's too obvious. They must know we know who they are – they just aren't moving so openly as he is. He's the target we should move against – he's in the open and we need to take him down."

"Chill Em," Aria counselled, "we're not putting a hit out on him-"

"-we aren't?" Hannah enquired, putting her fork down. "I wound up in jail – if we can get payback, I want it!"

"This isn't about payback," Spencer disagreed firmly, her clipped voice determined, "we have to be smart and stealthy. We aren't taking Noel down for what he's done, we're taking him out because he isn't as smart as the rest of the A-Team and he's made himself vulnerable. We take him down together, and emotion doesn't come into it. It can't. If it does, then we're capable of mercy and –A will just exploit that."

Hannah frowned, "In English? Some of us don't speak rousing motivational speech?

"She means we take Noel down but don't enjoy it. Like we have cake, but don't eat it." Aria said knowingly.

"That's no fun." Said Hannah, looking at her plate of salad and longing for a slice of cheesecake.

"As long as we do it soon." Emily said, pouting slightly and furiously glaring at Noel as he chatted with his Football buddies on a table across the cafeteria. Jenna slipped into a spare seat next to Noel and the two shared a kiss. Emily frowned at the entrance as Mike appeared in the doorway, looked sad and turned on his heel, immediately leaving. "Maybe the way in is to plant the seed with Jenna?"

Hannah looked shocked, "Jenna? You have got to be kidding Em? It's like telling the nut job a secret about the crazy person."

The three girls looked blankly at Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Double craziness."

The other three frowned.

"It's intriguing," said Spencer, her attention drifting to Noel's table now too, "elaborate?"

"It serves a couple of purposes. If we tell Jenna that Noel is cheating on her with someone, either she schemes and –A's plans get messed up, or we figure out that Jenna is a part of –A when nothing happens."

Aria's face creased in confusion, "I'm not raining on your parade or anything Em, but what if as a couple they just discuss it behind closed doors?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow, "You think Jenna could refuse the opportunity for a touch of the melodramatic?"

Aria shrugged, "I just think it's risky."

"Maybe that's where we've been going wrong," Spencer said distantly, "we've been too scared. We need to start taking risks to take down –A. That's how –A wins the game – they have the ultimate risk, that we might tell the Police or our parents, but they use it to hold us ransom. Maybe we use a risk of our own to put the ball back in –A's court."

._.

BRAVE WORDS SPENCE, BUT YOU WON'T CARRY THROUGH ON THEM. MELISSA'S PHONE TO ALI'S MEMORIAM AT 9 – OR JASON TAKES HANNAH'S PLACE IN JAIL, -A.

Spencer swore at the screen for the twentieth time and threw her phone across the room. She had been reading and re-reading the text all night, and now her bedside alarm clock read 20:45. She had just enough time to get to the Memoriam – assuming of course she even wanted to go there and hand over her sister's phone for whatever evil intention –A had in store.

She couldn't believe she was actually contemplating eating her words and getting Melissa's phone. The fact was she couldn't send Jason to jail just to make a point to –A – that wasn't taking a risk, that was just letting –A win. Presumably there was going to be some kind of handover at the memoriam, and that was an opportunity to gain information on –A and their next plans.

Unsure of whether she was motivated by the need to protect Jason or her hunger for information, stealthily Spencer crept downstairs, as though she were an agent from one of the dull thriller films her Dad loved so much. On the landing at the top of the staircase she stopped and called out, "Melissa are you home?" There wasn't a reply and she looked up, silently thanking whoever was up there that she was alone. She went down the stairs and crossed to the kitchen, scanning the island for Melissa's phone and spotted it.

She grabbed her coat from the cloakroom and stowed Melissa's phone in her inside jacket. She opened the door and shut it behind her, locking it and crossed to her car, swinging into the door and slotting the key into the ignition quickly, switching on the car and reversing at speed. In ten minutes she was at the Memoriam, she drove past it and pulled into a side street. Parking a little way down so that she couldn't be easily spotted. She then briskly made her way to the Memoriam. It was eerie to be there that late at night.

Though there were headlights in the distance, it was almost perfectly dark and the memoriam loomed up, looking ever more like an ominous thing rather than one of fond remembrance. Spencer looked around for someone. Suddenly a set of headlights flared up, illuminating a silhouette. The bright light caused Spencer to squint and she could just make out the form of a girl about her height, dressed in a tight-fitting trench coat with dark hair. Spencer's own phone rang out and she went to get it – knowing that it would be a message from –A. She didn't get it out of her pocket.

Instead she fell to the ground. A ringing pain in her temple and unconsciousness suddenly racing upon her, like a bolt of lightning striking from the sky. The dark form holding the bat looked at her uncertainly and then bent down, retrieving Melissa's phone from Spencer's coat pocket. They then stood up and regarded the phone.

"Bring it here, it might have been painful but it was necessary, you know that as well as I do. It confirms everything I've been saying." The silhouette called. The dark figure nodded and walked towards her, stepping around Spencer's motionless form.

._.

The door opened and a rather simple-looking, elderly female orderly wheeled him in, depositing him at the end of her bed.

"Thank you Christina," Mona said sweetly and the old woman almost curtsied, shutting the door and leaving them alone, "you did well."

"I learned from the best." Lucas reminded, grinning to himself.

Mona's lips twitched into a smirk, "The Apprentice became the Master – you're the only reason we're here together, today."

Lucas suddenly became quite serious, "You don't think they suspect-"

"-how could they? They think knowing who we are makes a difference but it doesn't – it never did. They dreamt that up all themselves – as if knowing who there tormentors were made a grave difference. It doesn't mean they can't stop it, and now they don't know where the trail ends. We're like a hydra Lucas, if you strike one head another sprouts in its place."

"Did you talk to him?"

Mona looked as though she was tiring of the questioning.

"Suffice it to say Lucas, that as usual I am in complete control. I think it's high time our storm made _landfall_."

._.

**Sorry it's been so long,**

**I hope it was worth the wait,**

**Many thanks for the reviews and responses so far,**

**As always criticism is greatly appreciated and welcomed – it's the only way to improve**

**And it keeps me going,**

**Acrobat**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hannah grimaced as her heel squelched into dark, oozy mud for the umpteenth time that night. Emily offered her a highly disapproving look, and Hannah glared at her. "Well sorry Em, but when I go shoe-shopping, combat boots aren't exactly top of my list!" She sighed as the Kahn Mansion loomed out of the darkness. They'd abandoned the car a few miles back on the long-driveway, under the cover of trees and walked the rest of the way – Hannah more gingerly than Emily. If she had been pressed, Hannah would have said Emily had been trying to emulate Kim Possible when they'd left her house.

She was wearing baggy cargo-pants, a pair of rugged-looking sneakers and a tight-fitting, dark-coloured top that helped her blend into the darkness a lot better than Hannah's own choice of jeans and white, lace-style top. Emily's hair was also tied back tightly in a ponytail, while Hannah's own blonde bop had been left to its own devices, bouncing out from her hair. "Did I also point out that not only do I have thorns and twigs in my hair, but that also breaking-and-entering just after I got _out _of _jail_ isn't exactly high on my priorities list?"

Emily drew up and Hannah shrank back at the furious look on her face.

"Aria's way too clumsy to break-in and Spencer would keep trying to change the plan," Emily said, a note of exasperation in her voice, "and we might not even break-in. Only if there's a free window or something."

"How do you know the house is empty anyway?" Hannah asked, as they drew up, just in view of the graceful mansion.

Emily quickly scanned the perimeter of the house, "Noel's Mom goes to a Cookery Class with my Mom on Fridays, and his Dad always goes for a guy night on Friday because it means Noel can't make his sports practice cause his Dad has the car. His brothers are all away at college or working…and I overheard Jenna organising a dinner with him tonight."

Hannah frowned, "Even if they are all out, that gives us…like…thirty minutes!"

"Then we'd better get started." Emily offered a wry smile.

Hannah, feeling as though she was doing a bad imitation of Charlie's Angels sprinted with Emily across the lawn to one of two huge Oak trees growing in front of the Kahn House. She drew up and took a sharp breath and Emily pressed a finger to Hannah's mouth, while she intensely studied the Kahn House. "Is this really worth it, breaking in just because we _might _find something out?"

"We don't find out anything if we don't try!" with that Emily had bolted to the next tree and flattened herself to it. After a few seconds she gestured and Hannah followed, stumbling slightly on her heel. She was just about to moan again when Emily clapped a hand to Hannah's mouth and light-bathed the garden. She could hear the scuffle of boys fighting and then Noel Kahn tumbled to the ground, struggling as his attacker – a bigger, male body – pinned him to the ground. His nose was bleeding and he had a few cuts to his face.

Emily wheeled them out of the line of sight to the other side of the tree and focused her ears to the discussion.

"Think you're clever, _punk,_" Jason DiLaurentis's voice roared as Noel struggled, "you don't get to mess with someone's life like that – especially someone who's _that _young! He's just a kid! Your brother was an idiot, but you're just sadistic – what makes a person do that?" Noel was squirming, but then with strength from some other reserve, pushed up and threw Jason back to the ground, reversing the positions from a few seconds before.

"Acting like you're all high and mighty DiLaurentis," Noel laughed malevolently, revelling in it, "_please_. We all know what you were into before Alison left, and everyone knows what you, and Ian and Garrett got tangled up in with the NAT Club. They might pretend they don't, or ignore it, because of your sister – but deep down, they know you're just as twisted and messed up as I am." With that Noel landed a punch prompting a groan from Jason.

"We should help him!" Hannah mouthed to Emily.

"Are you kidding?" Emily shook her head vigorously, "We can't!" With that the mimed conversation ended and they refocused on the silence. There was another sound of a scuffle, and then both boys were on their feet. Jason moving back down the path, and Noel with his back to the house, both staring one another down.

"I might be messed up Kahn, but at least I never did what you did to someone. You crossed a line."

Noel let Jason get to the end of the path from his house, "And I'll keep on crossing them. Get your piece of crap car from behind my house and get out of here."

Hannah felt her heart start hammering in her chest – Jason was sure to pass them. It was either be exposed to Jason or to Noel. Emily grabbed Hannah's hand and squeezed it and they flattened themselves to the wall. In a second Jason was rounding the tree, he took one look at them, for a fraction of a second and then moved off around the tree. There were no more taunts from Noel, and as soon as Jason's car pulled around from the house and sped off down the driveway he slammed the door beside himself and the blazing lights of the house dimmed.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief, "We need to go."

._.

Coffee was just about the best thing in the world, as far as Spencer Hastings was concerned. She made it strong, black and drank it by the gallon. There was no shortage of quaint little cafes and coffee-shops in Rosewood, but Spencer had harboured an urge to visit a new and especially attractive-looking café that had just opened not too far from her house. Not only did it have beanbags and comforted armchairs that looked beyond inviting, but it also claimed to have coffee beans from across the world and Spencer wouldn't miss up an opportunity to try new types of coffee.

The place was fairly busy, but not so busy it was uncomfortable. There also wasn't a cue, apart from a curly, blonde-haired girl who was in the middle of ordering coffee from a country whose name Spencer couldn't pronounce. She turned around and Spencer felt a smile on her face, for the first time in weeks, "Cece! How are you?" She hugged Cece and the blonde girl squeezed back warmly.

"I'm good," she grinned, "good to see you?" she took a sip of her coffee and frowned, "Don't order what I'm having! I'll find us a table, we can catch up!" Spencer nodded and studied the board for something that looked equally exotic as what Cece had ordered – nothing did, and she suddenly found she didn't have a craving for a coffee that wouldn't satisfy her caffeine-craving.

"I'll take a black coffee." She said to the girl who quickly poured Spencer a steaming mug of coffee and handed it to her. She spotted Cece sat across the coffee shop, and having paid the girl, she swiftly crossed the shop and slid gratefully into one of the beanbags and allowed the cushion to just sink around her. "So what've you been up to, I haven't seen you around school much?"

"I got a job working for one of the boutiques in Rosewood as a stylist, although I just applied for a retail assistant position in one of the Department Stores in the city." Cece grinned, "What about you? Still hung up on Ali?"

"How could I not be?" Spencer smiled wryly, she slurped at her coffee, "It's hard not to, you know?"

Cece rocked her head, "She was a big part of our lives – Ali was always _unforgettable_."

"It doesn't help when Aria comes up with crazy ideas that she's seeing Alison again."

Cece giggled, "You're serious? Where?" She raised an eyebrow, "_She came to her in a dream?_"

Spencer laughed, even if Cece was being a little pointed about Aria.

"At the hospital actually, she took the photos of Mona…or so Aria thinks."

"Oh, I read about that in the paper – although I didn't think any photos showed up?"

Spencer nodded, "They didn't…which paper was that in? My Dad reads like all of them…and I don't remember seeing the story?"

"Maybe it was online," Cece said quickly, "you'll be pleased to know I made peace with your brother."

Spencer was taken aback – she hadn't realised the fact Jason was her brother was in public circulation. Cece evidently picked up on the look, because she raised her eyebrow again, "We got talking after I apologised and he let that fact slip. He's very protective of you."

"He's not the only one." Spencer muttered distantly.

Cece smiled, "Who? Your friends? I know Ali was always big and having each others backs."

Spencer shrugged, almost to herself, her brown eyes occupied, "My sister…or at least…she said she did."

"You don't believe her?"

"How can I? Me and Melissa have always disliked and fought with one another since we were little," Spencer frowned, creasing her forehead, "and it's just too different for her to have decided suddenly to want to protect and care for me."

"It's not her style?" Cece prodded innocently, her blue eyes sparkling like the sunlit ocean.

"Exactly," Spencer nodded, "but yeah…I have a lot of willing protectors at the moment. It just sucks that it doesn't make a difference."

"What if it did?" Cece's tone had changed moderately – if the conversation had been free-flowing Spencer might not have picked up on it. However, the conversation was stunted, and Cece's voice had definitely changed. It wasn't warm or light – it had an edge, in that question her voice had turned razor-sharp.

"How do you mean?" Spencer asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Cece mirrored.

"I mean…what if Jason and Melissa saying they'd protect you made a difference. What if a change in things was because there were people there for you, people watching in the shadows and protecting instead of harming?"

Spencer frowned again, more deeply this time, "What are you saying?"

"Nothing," Cece said suddenly and stood up, grabbing her bag, "perhaps I've said too much already." She went to move past Spencer, but Spencer leapt up and followed her through the coffee shop and out onto the sidewalk. Cece was already opening the door to her car.

"I saw someone with dark-hair too," Spencer yelled, urgently to Cece who stopped getting into the car, "someone who could have been Vivian…someone who could have been Alison – like Aria."

Cece looked pained, and then ducked into her car, pulling away at speed. Spencer looked after her, and felt almost certain she had nearly been onto something when Cece had gotten spooked. She'd never been closer than that to what was really going on – it was truly exhilarating…and _frustrating_.

._.

"Mom, I know my pancakes are good but you don't have to cry over them." Aria joked, laughing at her Mom and then frowned more deeply, wiping the smile from her face. Her Mom was upset, seriously upset. Aria swept around to the chair nearest her Mom and studied her – she was crying silently, without sobs. "This is about Mike isn't it?"

"I should have known," Ella said quietly, almost whispering, "you knew. You saw through Noel…and still I let Mike risk everything on him…I ignored you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Aria reminded and then blushed in embarrassment – she was meant to be making her Mom feel better. In her heart of hearts Aria knew Ella had been taken in because Noel was a good actor. That being said, she could feel herself getting angry. Not only had her Mom failed to stop Noel, she'd been fixated upon him in the aftermath instead of on Mike. Just something else to add to her a list of issues with her Parents. "You know you're meant to be focusing on Mike right? Not on Noel – cause he was messed up a long time ago. Mike needs our help, you know that?"

"Of course I do," said Ella, sniffing slightly, "Aria believe me I already feel bad enough! Do not make this into a wider issue than it needs to be."

Aria felt the fire in her heart now, "It needs discussing! You and Dad both took your focus off Mike, and ignored me – Dad hasn't even been involved because he's too busy," she paused before saying the word, "because he's with Meredith. You need to be more active – neither of you even knew anything was wrong with Mike until I told you."

Ella's face was contorted in rage now, "You say I was worried about Noel, Aria, but you weren't worried for your brother – you were concerned about Noel's motives. This goes back to whoever is bullying you – because you refuse to tell us, someone got hurt and that someone, in this instance, was your brother. I suppose you were distracted from Mike too, because you were with Ezra."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything!" Ella yelled furiously, standing up, her chair screeching on the kitchen floor as she did so.

"What do you mean, _everything_?"

"I took my focus off this family because I went through a divorce, and am trying to salvage my life from the remnants of that disaster, Aria," Ella looked straight at Aria, her green eyes poisonous, "but why did you Aria? Where did your interest go along the way? It took me a long time to realise that the daughter you've become recently only arrived once you started dating Ezra. You know why, Aria? Because you can never be with Ezra and be with this family. You're leading two mutually exclusive lives, and will always have to, so long as you are living around people who know you were once Ezra's student. You cannot merge the two lives together because I cannot condone what has happened, and even if I comprehend it, I can never accept Ezra or his relationship with you."

Aria felt thunderstruck, and couldn't even stand the observation. She took one look at the kitchen door, and new instantly she needed to get out of the house. With that, she stalked out of the house furiously and screamed aloud as her phone rang-out. Furiously she scanned the screen.

POOR, ARIA. YOUR FAMILY'S LETTING YOU DOWN. AT LEAST YOU HAVE YOUR FRIENDS. OH WAIT, SWEETIE, DID YOU ASK EM ABOUT MIKE'S POOL PROBLEMS YET? –A.

._.

"You haven't touched your…wait what is that called again?" Caleb quizzed, eyeing Hannah's choice of breakfast on her plate.

Her gaze was focused on Noel Kahn, still showing bruises from the night before, and Jenna at a table a few spaces away from where they were sat. Hannah regarded her foot and took a bite out of the sandwich, "It's called a Croque Monsieur," she said, surprised at how smart she sounded, "and sorry," she focused on Caleb, who looked a little annoyed, "am I ruining breakfast?"

"A little," Caleb said gruffly, and then reached out to touch her hand, "but if you're going to, please don't stare _that _obviously. Even the guy jogging down the street could tell you're spying on them, all you need is the big neon sign screaming _I'm spying on you_, to tip Noel and Jenna off."

"I just don't trust them," she frowned, "it's like when there's a hornet buzzing near your table – you're on edge."

"Don't even think about swatting them," Caleb said suddenly, "I don't want you going back to jail anytime soon."

Hannah looked back over out of habit and frowned, "Damn it! They're gone Caleb."

"They went down the alley they parked in, over there," Caleb said simply, and rose, he grabbed up a half of Hannah's sandwich and she offered him an offended look, "it's carbs – you weren't really gonna finish it were you?"

Hannah really wanted to prove him wrong for once, but found she couldn't. She rose too and extremely un-stealthily, they crossed the street and moved to the edge of the alleyway.

"If they had been any closer," Jenna screamed, "they'd have found out everything!" she slapped Noel around the face.

"I took a beating to cover up for you," Noel ranted angrily, "some days I wonder whether any normal person would be this committed to you!"

Hannah sensed her opportunity and rounded the corner on the two of them, despite a squeal from Caleb. She stalked confidently up to the arguing pair and grinned, "You know he's cheating on you Jenna, first with Mike Montgomery and then with Mona." She'd expected Jenna to look surprised or offended – firsts for her, and she was disappointed. Jenna simply looked furious, screamed again and brushed past Hannah, making a point of knocking into her and causing her to stumble backward as she stalked away. Hannah looked after her, and then looked at Noel as Caleb rounded the corner.

"Oh great, now I have him to deal with too?" Noel prompted, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but in that alley. "You know you're an idiot right?" Noel asked rhetorically, "You can't even mess things up right."

"Do you want another bruise to add to the collection?" Caleb prompted, offering his best menacing stare.

Noel just laughed and brushed between the two of them, he turned back to regard them once, "Later losers." Then he ducked into his car and pulled away, leaving the two of them alone in the alleyway.

._.

The coffee shop had been a draining enough experience, and Spencer wanted nothing more than to slip into bed and nap the afternoon away. Instead she was halted pulling into the drive by Toby, doing his best to look imposing and sinister. She opened the door and made to walk past him to the house, but Toby got in her way – exactly as she'd expected him to. Spencer looked up into his hazel-coloured eyes, "What do you want?"

"Straightforward."

"I always have been."

"I know," Toby smirked, "but I am wondering why you haven't asked me why I did it yet."

Spencer paused – she hadn't even considered it.

Toby laughed, "It was for you silly – to protect you. From my sister…from anyone who would bring harm to you. I've been your greatest ally Spencer – your Knight in shining armour…and how did you repay me, by abandoning me?"

Spencer folded her arms, scrutinising him, "You've become a bad liar since I found out Toby. You really think I'd fall for that? You're just about the least trustworthy person in my life," Spencer stopped at that, "least trustworthy person who _was_ in my life."

"That was meant to hurt my feelings?"

"I don't think you feel anything," Spencer countered acidly, "what was it they said about Mona when she was studied? Emotionally troubled…or was it emotionally stunted…I don't remember." She went to move past Toby, but in a flash, he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the wall of the house. She thought it was a bold move in broad daylight, but she wasn't surprised. Her head told her he wouldn't harm her, but her heart was saying a whole different story, pounding in her chest. He stroked a lock of her dark hair back into place. Toby leaned against her ear and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Your life is over bitch, everything you hold dear is going to disappear in the next few days Spencer, and then you'll be alone." He let her go and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief, still trying to back away and place distance between herself and Toby. In the blink of an eye he was gone and Spencer was scrambling for her keys to the house. She found them and let herself in, slammed it and placed her back against it, almost crying at the intensity of the exchange.

She looked up, at the living room, and screamed.

._.

Emily had enjoyed her swim at the community pool. It wasn't as big as the school one, but on the weekends it worked for a little extra-training. She'd expected the porch to be empty, but the outside light was on, and someone was waiting for her in a chair. She smiled at Paige, whose red hair shone out in the light, like a beacon. Emily almost felt warmth in her heart, before she remembered the last time they'd spoke, and the flame was extinguished instantly. She sank into one of the wicker chairs and tried not to look uncomfortable.

"Training?"

"Training." Emily affirmed.

"I did some soul-searching."

"This again? Really? Emily enquired, feeling she'd had this conversation with Paige before. Paige seized Emily's hand, and the dark-haired girl didn't resist.

"It's different this time," Paige conveyed seriousness in her eyes, "I've decided I should take up the position as your Romeo…as your Knight in Shining Armour. You need protecting 'Em. You need someone you can count on, and I can be that person."

"Paige you deserted me when things got tough, just a few weeks ago…excuse me for not having that much confidence in what you're saying."

"I can do this Emily," Paige said, more firmly this time, "I know I can."

A form jogged past her drive, and waved and she recognised it as Jason. Paige had gone white as a sheet as he passed them, and failed to recover in time for Emily refocusing upon her. There was something weird about that reaction – distinctly weird.

"Let's take it slow."

At that point, a courier began making his way up the drive. Emily frowned, "I thought we got our mail this morning?"

"They missed this at the depot." The man said and handed her a letter. She scanned the postage and recognised it as stationary from Danby.

Paige's eyes lit up, "Open it."

Emily scanned the letter.

_Dear Emily,_

_Our Swimming Department has been keenly following your progress on the Rosewood Swimming time. Unfortunately, it has recently come to light that last year you were found to have been using a performance-enhancing substance, which is strictly forbidden by international swimming regulations. As such we are obliged to inform you that we will not be making you an offer of a swimming scholarship or a place at Danby. Moreover, we have been obliged to inform every higher education institution in the country in order to ensure that they are not hoodwinked. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_The Danby College Swimming Team._

._.

"Mom," Hannah called, "I'm home – and I brought some pasta – I thought we could make that spicy tomato one you like so much?" She walked into the kitchen and put the grocery bags on the island and turned round to see her Mother looking strained, drinking a large glass of red wine. "What's the occasion?"

Ashley didn't say anything, she looked at Hannah, her eyes watering and handed over a letter to her.

_Dear Miss Marin,_

_You have been an excellent and well-respected employee at this Bank for a number of years. Unfortunately, reason news has come to our attention that you accessed money from the account of a client against their permission and used it privately to pay off your own expenses. Obviously this is unacceptable, but the Bank, in light of your respectable service, will not involve the Rosewood PD in this instance. Instead, we would like you to simply repay the money and also to consider your contract terminated and yourself fired. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Harrison Thompson,_

_Rosewood Bank Senior Manager_

._.

Aria stopped at the mirror and admired herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was growing longer now, and the floral dress, though cute, had been hardened by the addition of a leather jacket and a pair of nude heels, making the outfit more fierce than endearing. She looked beautiful – perfect for a makeup Dinner with Ezra. Her phone rang and she answered it, smiling as Ezra greeted, "Hey."

"Gentleman shouldn't say hey to ladies, it's impolite." Aria joked, referencing one of her and Ezra's favourite novels – _To Kill A Mockingbird._ She was rewarded for her efforts with a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "So what time did you book the table for?" she strolled out of her room and then down the stairs. She paused at the sound of muffled sobs. "Hold that thought – I'll call you back in a minute." She put her phone back in her handbag and strolled down the corridor to the kitchen and looked at her Mom, crying at the kitchen table. "Mom…this isn't about earlier right?" Ella shook her head and moved forward the letter. Aria could tell this was bad, she strolled back to the threshold of the kitchen, "Mike, can you come down please?"

She went back in and picked up the letter.

_Dear Ella,_

_Though you haven't been with our faculty a long time, we like to think that you've integrated yourself well with students. An accusation has, however, been made that you may have integrated yourself a little too well. It's emerged that on Emily Fields's makeup English Test, she did not finish in the required time limit. However, instead of scoring a D as her ordinary mark would have allowed her, she instead somehow managed to pass the test. We can only assume that you somehow doctored the mark. The School Board has a zero tolerance policy for such behaviour, and as such I must inform you that you are dismissed with immediate effect._

_Yours,_

_Oscar Tamborelli, _

_Vice-Principal, Rosewood High School._

._.

Spencer regarded her disbelievingly, convinced she was almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She went to say something but the air escaped her lungs and she found she couldn't speak. The brunette girl laughed, "Don't speak sweetie – just listen."

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 9,**

**We're getting closer to the climax,**

**Reviews and responses as always welcomed and appreciated,**

**For those of you who have questions, I think I'd spoil the story if I answer in them, but rest assured things will be clearer in Chapter 10,**

**Acrobat **

**X **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The atmosphere in the room was tense.

The Kahn Cabin rarely played host to such serious a meeting as the one ongoing that night. There were still discarded red cups, and half-empty beer bottles scattered sporadically around the place. Streamers from parties past hung depressingly from the rafters, chairs were strewn about the place and there were even some lurid slogans scrawled across the walls in permanent marker.

Noel Kahn, dark and brooding stood in a corner, glaring viciously at the back of Jason DiLaurentis's head, while Jason and Melissa Hastings spoke quickly and quietly to one another. All three snapped their attention toward the door to the cabin as it opened, admitting Wren, fresh from work, looking strained and Cece, looking effortlessly radiant. Melissa and Jason's attention was only distracted for a moment, before they returned to their conversation. After a few seconds they conversation wound down and they moved apart, drawing Noel, Cece and Wren into the conversation.

"You heard what happened then?" Melissa demanded furiously.

Cece nodded, "Sure, they moved against them."

"Or those around them," Wren reminded, "Hannah's Mom and Aria's have both been fired from their jobs."

"Was beating me up really necessary?" Noel demanded, crossing the room and squaring up to Jason angrily.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "What would they have thought if they'd seen us talking? You should just be glad I didn't break anything."

"You should be glad I didn't fight back." Jason replied shortly.

"Quit the arguing," Melissa half-ordered, her dark eyes bulging, "Noel, he did it to cover for you because you've gotten sloppy and Mona's almost on to you. Jason…you really didn't need to beat him up…he's got enough crap going on in his life."

"Speaking of which," Wren interjected, smiling disarmingly to try and cool the tension, "Mike was just taken into the hospital, I need to head back really, but I said I'd take at least half an hour. There's a junior nurse dealing with him, but I should be able to intercept her initial analysis."

Cece frowned, "Some might say it was overkill to bring the kid into this."

"He knew what he was getting into," Noel countered, "and it gives me a little longer in Mona's confidence. I can find out what she's planning."

Melissa ignored him, swishing her brunette hair, and focusing on Wren, "Get back to the hospital."

She turned to the others who clustered around her, "We need to fix this – _now_."

._.

S.O.S Texts were becoming regular features in Hannah's inbox. She crept down stairs, her fluffy slippers muffling her footsteps and a hoody hastily thrown over her pyjamas as she eased down the hallway and into her kitchen. She opened the garden door and slid out, shutting and locking the door behind her, and then scurried around the side of her house and out onto the driveway. She made her way along in the dead of night, before coming to the bench, lit by a streetlamp overhead and sat, waiting for Emily.

Her friend emerged out of the darkness, dressed in a purple hoody thrown over her own pyjamas and a pair of snug Ugg Boots affixed to her feet. She inclined her head and Hannah frowned. She knew exactly what that meant. _Instead of having a chat on a bench, outside, while it's freezing, we have to be secretive, and go into the bush, where, not only is it cold, it's also uncomfortable. Great. _

Begrudgingly Hannah got up and stole away into the bushes, and turned round as Emily rustled through the branches herself. The two girls stood in silence for moment, quite disbelieving that in such a sleepy and safe area as Rosewood, they couldn't have a chat in the middle of the night on a bench in case someone was missing.

"What's the emergency?" Hannah enquired, yawning and immediately slapping a hand over her mouth to try and keep the noise in.

Emily frowned, looking almost tearful, and produced the Danby letter. Hannah scanned it and then handed it back.

"Yeah…well…you aren't the only one with problems, okay? –A got my Mom fired from the Bank today." Hannah mirrored Emily's own glum expression. "Did you hear from Ar or Spencer?" Hannah prompted, only to cut through the silence and draw her away from dwelling on her Mom's misfortunes. Emily shook her head. "Well…I'm sick of just taking this from –A."

"Hannah," Emily said urgently, "we're outside, remember."

Hannah flushed red, "Okay…sorry…but seriously Em let's just go and see Mona and deal with the bitch."

"Cause that worked so well last time you were seeing her?" Emily prodded knowingly.

Hannah face curled downward, "It wasn't…a complete success…but last time I was just kinda talking to her. This time we're going to interrogate her."

"You sound like Wilden." Emily joked wildly. Hannah looked supremely focused, and then Emily frowned, "Wait, right now? Han it's the middle of the night!"

"All the more reason. Mona moves in the shadows, we have to too."

Emily couldn't believe she was quite looking at Hannah.

"I'll meet you at yours in ten."

._.

Wren looked distinctly uncomfortable. His face was creased and sweating slightly. Ella and Byron Montgomery didn't look much better – they both wore heavy bags under their eyes and showed strained lines on their faces. Aria was watching the conversation warily, but wasn't quite in earshot – even this late at night the hospital wasn't completely silent and intermittent chatter was making it hard to listen to what was being said.

"Mike is in a fairly fragile state," Wren frowned severely, creasing his forehead, "he took a lot of painkillers and his body is entering what we could only describe as melt-down. He's about to go into surgery and I'll do my best for him." Aria could see Wren mouthing the words but she couldn't discern what he was saying. She turned her head to the elevator and her jaw-dropped, bold-as-brass, Meredith was striding out of the lift. She looked refreshed even in the middle of the night and was heading straight for Aria's parents. Her heart-pounding Aria stood up and moved on a collision course to intercept Meredith.

She stopped her in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Meredith smiled innocently, "_Byron_…that is…your _Dad_, received a call in the middle of the night and left without saying a word. I had to figure out why and he told me he was here. I wanted to come and support him."

Aria's eyes flared viciously, "Get out of here, _now_. My brother may be dying. You may be a bitch, but you can't be completely heartless – the last thing my Mom needs right now is to see the person who destroyed her marriage."

Meredith leaned close to Aria, "I may have slept with your Father, but I didn't destroy the marriage Aria, dear. You did that all by yourself." Straightening up, Meredith turned on her heel and headed straight back to the elevator. Aria turned away from her and strode toward her parents, and instead of feeling the fury in her heart dissipate, it intensified. Her parents were arguing, while her brother might be dying in an operation room.

"You want sympathy Ella? You're just angry because I've kept my job despite what happened with Meredith, and you got fired for helping a student cheat on their test. You're pathetic." Byron snarled viciously.

Ella laughed riotously, "I'm sorry, you're proud of that? You slept with a student – all it takes is an email Byron, one word to the Dean! I could work again Byron, can you say the same? If it boils down to it, would you be able to go back to teaching?" Byron looked thunderstruck, his jaw ajar, "So just lay off me Byron."

Aria's gaze fell upon the doors to the operating rooms, and in the second it took to think she was on the move. She crashed through the doors, ignoring a shout from the receptionist and bolted through the twisting maze of corridors, urgently searching for Mike. She'd move past stretchers, protesting Nurses and people crying and screaming but she tuned it all out. She was alert now, and all she wanted above all else was to see her brother again. She couldn't believe finding Mike.

She could see it distinctly. Pills all over the floor, and her brother hanging limply from his bed, eyes closed and mouth opened. She should have checked on him sooner…there was so much she would have done. At last she spotted Mike's room, her brother was propped up in bed, looking pale and drawn, but healthier than when she'd last seen him.

She burst into the room and grabbed his hand, Mike's eyes focusing upon her.

"You're gonna be fine, you're gonna go in for surgery and come out, and you'll be fine Mike. You'll be fine."

"Don't worry," he confided, "it's gonna work out Aria."

The door opened behind Aria and she frowned, Wren was looking at her as medical staff flooded into the room. He gestured for her to leave and she did so, moving to stand beside him as the bed moved off.

"Look after him." She said, watching after him and feeling her eyes start to burn with tears. She watched as Wren sprinted off in her brother's trail and sank back against the wall sobbing.

._.

"Did Aria ask you to come?" Meredith raised an eyebrow and smirked as Ezra stopped on the cups of entering the hospital.

"Yes, clearly – why else would I just shop up at the hospital?" Ezra's browed furrowed as he studied Meredith. "You're Byron's girlfriend?"

"And your the teacher sleeping with his student." She commented, her smirk only broadening.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "At least I didn't destroy a life to be with Aria. You destroyed that entire family."

"As I just told your girlfriend, she's responsible for that. They're trip to Iceland had rescued the family – when Aria and you…got together, that's when the cracks started to show in their relationship."

"Do you tell yourself that at night when you're in bed with Byron? Do you tell yourself that he won't remember how he lost the love of his life and chose you instead? How he took such a massive step down to be with you? You're nothing Meredith, a sad, pathetic woman who's still sleeping with her Professor. At least Aria has a personality, you're just vapid and mediocre in everything you do.

"Ella Montgomery is smart, intelligent and one of the greatest woman I've ever known. Byron knows that too, and he's hurting that he lost her through a foolish mistake. At first that's all you were Meredith, a stupid and foolish mistake. Then he saw a way to use you, to get back at Ella, and that was what he decided to do with you."

Meredith had a blood vessel pounding in her forehead, "You're lying! You're not making any sense! Byron loves me…we're going to have children together!"

Ezra frowned at her, "I'm afraid you're wrong about that. He already has two children, and, I'm fairly sure he doesn't want anymore. Especially not with you. You're a tool in Byron's games. He's trying to use you to hurt Ella, but she's moved on and found someone who's right for her – so what do you think will happen when Byron realises you've become irrelevant? You'll get dropped Meredith. So I suggest you let the Montgomery's have some private time now, and then you can decide what to do later."

Meredith, looking truly devastated, shrank away into the darkness and Ezra turned back toward the hospital. He strolled to the elevator and boarded it.

._.

Spencer shook violently and couldn't breath. She grabbed at her neck and then moved to the island in the kitchen, grabbing onto it for support as she surveyed the uninvited guest in her home. The guest smiled, "Take a seat Spencer, I'm not here to hurt you." Spencer tried to nod, but found it impossible to move her head, and a little reluctantly crept across to settle in the chair. "Good," the guest replied, settling onto the couch opposite her, "I've been so desperate to have this little chat. Things have become a little murky of late, but that's nobody else's fault but by own."

Spencer regarded her in abject shock. Her dark brunette hair, her distant eyes and the startling, pale complexion. It was all so unsettling, finding her here in her house, waiting for her. "What are you talking about?"

"The mysterious videos…the nonsensical texts," she raised a perfectly kept eyebrow, "you didn't ever suspect Spencer? Of all of you I thought you might have deduced something. Dear Cece practically gave you the idea on a plate."

"That there are two A's?" Spencer frowned deeply, "You're involved somehow?"

She rocked her head affirmatively, "I always have been. It was always thought prudent, at first I sought to control Mona and her little ploy – and I was seeding. Then she went rogue, turned upon me and I was forced to find an alternative means of…dealing with her."

"Why are you here? Why now?" Spencer prodded urgently.

Jenna smiled confidently, "Because I have an appointment to keep, and I need someone I could rely upon."

._.

If Radley Sanitarium had given Hannah the creeps, Mona's new permanent home was like something out of a horror movie. It was an Georgian-style building, but its trappings showed none of the colour or radiance of the period. Instead, it was cast in a dull grey, the windows were barred and the doors, heavy and very obviously locked. She wouldn't have been surprised if there were motion sensors in the gardens or something else to catch people trying to sneak-in, but if that had been so, she was also sure they would have been captured before finding an open window. Emily had gone first, dressed in her Kim Possible-attire, while Hannah herself hadn't found the energy to get dressed and struggled through the window in her pyjamas.

While Emily had landed stealthily, and attractively in a crouch, Hannah tumbled over the sill and landed in a heap on the floor. She groaned as her head banged on the floor and rang out in pain. Emily offered a look of severe disapproval before creeping across the floor and to the door. She tried the handle and it opened outward onto the corridor. Hannah, still reeling from her less than glamorous entrance followed in the wake of Emily. They moved out on the corridor and swung their heads either way, scanning the corridor: they were alone.

"I know I was the one who pushed for this," Hannah said, as they moved off in one direction, "but I'm beginning to think we need to stop breaking into places to talk to people. We could just call them."

Emily gave her an incredulous look, "No backing out now – and no cold feet. We're going to find Lucas and Mona, and finish this, _tonight._"

They crept along, examining the names on each of the rooms, and Hannah was beginning to think her idea had been a _really_ stupid one. After a while all the rooms just blended into one another, and despite Emily's clear preparations, even she seemed to be getting a little tired. They drew up outside a room and paused, tired from their walk. Emily looked at her watch and frowned – it would be dawn in a few hours and they'd need to be back in Rosewood before then.

"We should head back." Hannah said simply.

Emily folded her arms, "This was your plan."

"And it was a _stupid_ plan." Hannah emphasized.

Emily rolled her eyes, "_Fine_…I guess we'll come see them in the morning."

There was a noise at the opposite end of the corridor from them. Hannah's face immediately blanched with fear and Emily returned the look with her own of discomfort. "It could have been nothing." Suddenly there were the sounds of footsteps advancing upon them. The girls both turned and ran, not daring to look back and see who was following them. Though at first it had seemed to take them hours to circle the asylum, it took them only minutes to return to the office they had first come in through. The door was still open, a light breeze drifting through and Emily rounded the corner at speed. She'd already swung her leg over the sill when Hannah bounded in after her. The two girls sprang down the wall and sprinted for the safety of the car. It finally loomed out of the darkness and Emily bolted in the car, slamming the door behind her and only waiting for Hannah to get into her seat before slamming the accelerator to the floor and tearing away into the night.

"I can't go through that again Han," Emily said after a few minutes, "it was way too close."

._.

Confident she'd scared off the girls, Melissa turned on her heel and turned the opposite way to that which they had turned when they'd first entered the sanitarium. In a few minutes she was outside Mona's cell, and, thanks to her well-honed hearing, she could tell there was a conversation going on within. She placed her key into the lock, and slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind her. The gruesome twosome both looked shocked and a touch impressed.

Melissa stared at them confidently, "It's time we had a talk."

._.

Spencer was woken by a gentle shake to her shoulder, and realised they were still outside Garrett's House. She couldn't tell why Jenna had brought her there, or why they'd waited a few hours, but she'd decided she should get some rest and it only made sense for her to catch up on that there and then. Now she was wide awake and regarding the house. She turned to Jenna who was watching the house as stone, still as she had when she'd been blind and focused upon something. It was unnerving, although she supposed that was to be expected – it was a tool in her arsenal. She was still reeling from the revelation that Jenna was on her side…somehow and in someway.

Suddenly Jenna's eyes lit up and she opened her door, Spencer mirrored and moved with her towards the seemingly deserted house.

Jenna winked at her, "You think you understand a situation because you've seen it from one angle Spencer – you're wrong. You have to look at a situation from every angle to understand it, and the one angle we haven't considered is from the rear." They crossed around the side of the house and onto the back-porch. Jenna tried the door and it opened on her first pull, they crossed through the house and could hear Garrett yelling out and squirming. They crossed into the living room and Spencer gasped.

"Perfect timing as always Spence." Alison trained the pistol on Garrett and kept her heel firmly affixed to his chest. "Now that we're all here, Garrett sweetie, be a good boy and tell us what we want to know. I was a bitch you didn't cross when I was alive, and if I can come back from the dead, you'll understand the lengths I'll go to get the answers I want from you."

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 10,**

**Reviews and responses as always welcomed and really appreciated,**

**It's the only way I can improve as a writer and it's good motivation and critique,**

**Acrobat**

**X **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_It is way too early, even for –A, to be texting me. _

"_Urgh_," Hannah groaned, blinking the sand from her eyes and shielding her eyes from the shaft of light streaming through the parting in her curtains. She fumbled on her bedside table for her loudly ringing out phone, and finally found it. Grasping it in her hand and pulling it toward her. She half thought about hurling it across the room, but instead, decided to roll onto her back and see who had the audacity to wake her up _that_ early in the morning.

4 MISSED TEXTS.

Hannah groaned again. She really hoped she wasn't about to be bombarded by an essay from Spencer, a needy-text from Aria about Ezra or a really awkward text from Emily about swimming that Hannah wouldn't even begin to understand.

ARIA: Mike fully recovered from surgery this morning and Mom got reinstated at School! Apparently the School Board changed its mind and fired Tamborelli – score!

Hannah felt a twitch of a smile – there was good news at least to temper the grimness of the past few days. She yawned loudly – she wasn't even sure what ungodly hour of the morning she'd gotten back from breaking into the sanitarium but she was already sure she was going to be yawning all day. At least she had some tired eye caffeine eye roll-on in her makeup bag – she'd be using at least half the tube when she finally got out of bed.

EMILY: Danby rang fifteen minutes ago – they're reoffering me the scholarship! The pharmacy and hospital contacted them and told them that I'd only been taking stuff accidentally! So cool, right?

Well that made a change from the normal Emily texts, which tended to be limited to one-word answers.

Feeling tentatively happy for her friends, even if it might mean –A was allowing them a slight reprieve, Hannah finally tumbled out of bed and got to her feet. Yawning with almost every step, she made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Her Mom was crying again, but there was a smile on her face and Hannah wasn't sure she'd seen her Mom this radiantly happy since before she was together with her Dad. She was on the phone and quiet, obviously listening to the person on the other end.

"Thank you Mr Thompson, thank you so much, I'll see you at nine." She put the phone down and bounded toward Hannah, enveloping her in an ecstatic hug. Unfortunately, the gesture of warmth and love, only served to cause Hannah to struggle to breathe and feel extremely uncomfortable. "Well try and be a little happy for me Hannah! They just offered my job back, with a promotion!"

"How is that even possible? I mean isn't that…like…illegal or something?" Hannah raised an eyebrow sceptically.

Ashley's grin dimmed a little, "Mr Thompson didn't exactly discuss the why or the how, but right now I'm not concerned! Hannah it's a job!" With that, Mrs Marin snatched her handbag of the island and swept out of the kitchen atop a wave of warmth and jubilance. Hannah looked after her and rolled her eyes, she was almost certain somehow this whole business would come back to bite them in the ass one-way or the other.

She was also unsettled by the fact that everyone's problems had been resolved almost at the same time – that was almost too convenient. It had –A written all over it…even if it didn't exactly make sense for –A to have saved the Liars from their own fate. She was just about to text Aria, Emily and Spencer when her phone rang out.

ARIA: Meet at my place – five minutes.

Hannah felt like yelling that she hadn't came to the idea first. Reluctantly she ran upstairs, threw on a floral summer dress and a pair of wedges, and then left the house in a hurry, grabbing the first bag she saw and heading straight for Aria's House.

._.

Aria was more than a little surprised that Spencer hadn't been the first to arrive. Instead she'd had to greet Emily who looked almost as tired as she did. She was even more surprised that Hannah beat Spencer to the meeting, striding up the path gracefully in a cute pastel-coloured floral dress and a pair of cute white wedges. Hannah smiled at the two of them and then frowned, "Where's Spence?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Aria admitted, her dark eyes scanning up and down the street as though Spencer might appear in a puff of smoke and join them.

Emily folded her arms, looking perturbed, "This isn't Spencer-like behaviour."

"What are you suggesting?" Aria enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Emily said quickly, a frown tearing across her face, "it's just…I mean…maybe this was like the trade-off?"

"You think –A let us off and took Spencer, don't you?" Aria enquired and Emily meekly nodded.

Hannah shook her head from side-to-side, "You're crazy – that isn't –A's style."

"We once thought –A kidnapped Dr Sullivan didn't we? Why wouldn't she take Spencer?"

"It's too personal for –A…they prefer to operate from a distance," Aria countered, locking eyes with Emily, "and wouldn't we know if something had happened to Spence? –A would have told us…we'd have been warned or something wouldn't we?"

"She has a point 'Em." Hannah said, softly.

The trio all shook as one as their phones rang out. After so long, they had thought they might become accustomed to it, but still the shrill tone that could herald the dropping of another A-Bomb scared them to the core. They all rummaged in their pockets at the same time and pulled out their angrily calling phones.

I FOUND A CLUE. BE ON THE HALLOWEEN TRAIN. –S

The three girls stared at their phones in disbelief. _Now Spencer was mimicking –A's texts?_ Aria looked at her phone and stashed it in her pocket, "Spencer knows something, and clearly –A wants to move on the train on that night."

"Then we'll be there." Hannah said resolutely.

Emily nodded concurringly, "_Together_."

._.

"Hey brat."

Mike woke with a start as his wrist screamed out in pain, Toby glared at him menacingly, his eyes wide and intimidating. His nostrils were flaring like an angry bull and Mike yelped, only to have a second hand clamp over his mouth. Toby grinned at him, a deeply unsettling expression, "Nobody can here you scream, _kid, _you're on your own: nobody to come and save you."

Mike shook off his arm and sat up in his bed, shrinking back against it.

"The Nurses come and check on me every fifteen minutes – I'm in the ER."

"A little surprising for someone who faked an overdose," Toby commented and raised an eyebrow ominously, "your Doctor friend isn't the only one with a little medical knowledge Mike." Toby grabbed Mike's arm again and Mike yelled out as pain seared from the pressure point. He tried to shake off Toby's hand, but Toby gripped on tightly. "Why did you start a relationship with Noel Kahn?"

"He wanted to experiment and I liked the attention," Mike replied as calmly as he could, considering the pain he was in, he could tell Toby wasn't buying it, "I _love_ him…he's the only guy whoever showed an interest in me and the only guy I ever wanted to spend time with. He makes me feel special Toby – just because you screwed up your relationship with Spencer doesn't mean-" Mike's sentence was cut off by a yelp as Toby intensified the pressure on Mike's arm sharply.

Toby snarled at him, "A little too clever for your own good! You couldn't know about Spencer unless you were working with them, and of course, that means Noel is working with _them_." Toby let go and stood up sharply. He regarded Mike menacingly and enjoyed watching the young boy squirm, before turning and leaving Mike alone in the room. On the threshold of the doorway he met Noel, whose blue eyes darted from Mike to Toby and instantly surmised the conversation that had just passed between them. Toby swept away and Noel moved into the room, taking the chair beside Mike. He could see Mike was on the verge of tears, his resolve clearly broken.

Noel reached over and touched the far side of Mike's face, bringing it toward him and stroking the back of his hair reassuringly, "You did good – you've been brave and if we'd been more proactive you wouldn't have gone through that. I take it he knows then?"

Mike nodded, "I think," he paused to stifle a sob, "I think…that he was confirming it for Mona."

Noel frowned severely, his forehead creasing in response. "The hospital doesn't know about _you_ though, right?"

Mike shook his head, "If they were going to tell them they would – I think they didn't buy the cover story. You can't go back to her you know – she'll make you pay for crossing her."

Noel laughed, and stroked the back of Mike's head, "I can take care of myself Mike, I'm a _big boy_." He leaned over and kissed Mike on the forehead, "It'll all work out – we're so close." Noel turned to leave but Mike grabbed at his hand and Noel sat back down on the chair, his eyes bursting with sincerity and concern.

"You have to save Aria – promise me. Above all others, save her – promise me."

Noel's dark brows furrowed in uncertainty for a moment, and then abated. He nodded obligingly and stood up, leaving Mike alone in the hospital room, his mind ablaze with the implications and ramifications of Toby and Mike's chat in the hospital. Noel pulled out his phone as he swept down the stairs and speed-dialled her number, "There's been a complication. Toby Cavanaugh just spoke to Mike."

"It's fine," Jenna replied curtly, "we're pursuing a different avenue – meet at the arranged spot."

"See you there."

._.

Ezra looked up for his book and immediately looked for a lamppost to dive behind. He then realised he was in a coffee shop and there was no hiding – Ella Montgomery had already sighted him and like a predatory shark she was making straight for him at terrifying speed. If he'd sighted her earlier he could have hidden behind his novel and let Ella go sailing on past. Unusually she wasn't wearing her expression of veiled discomfort as she slipped into the chair opposite him.

"You were expecting Aria?"

"The text was from her," Ezra frowned, "you stole her phone?"

Ella nodded guiltily, "I'm not proud of it but when we first found out…when _Byron_ found out he tried to eliminate any ways of contacting you, even from my phone…so I had to use hers to organise this. I also thought you'd turn me down if I approached you directly."

Ezra's frown faded slightly, "What is this about?"

"I saw you last night, in the parking lot," she said slowly, "when you confronted Meredith. I was touched Ezra and I'm grateful for your defence of me. I'd needed a break from the argument with Byron and…that you came to support Aria and our family that night means a lot to me. Byron might have been less touched…but I'm not altogether concerned about him anymore, and I'm not sure you should be either."

Ezra raised an eyebrow, a little perplexed, "Where is this going?"

Ella sighed, "Byron seems determined to pursue a romance with Meredith and we're divorced now. Other than the kids we don't have any ties. There might not be a place for you in Byron's family, but you've been a constant support to my daughter these past two years and…I think it's time you were cut some slack for that. Your relationship is unorthodox, and I do not as yet fully condone what happened between you two…_however_…I am…working toward it."

"Does this mean you approve?"

Ella frowned, "It means I don't _disapprove_ any longer. Welcome to the family."

._.

Emily sat on the bench, looking out toward the duck-pond and looking at the little girl feeding the ducks. That might have been her years ago – before –A…before her life turned south. Life had been so innocent back then, and now it was so confusing, and so overwhelming for her to deal with. She turned to Paige and smiled timidly, "This was a really cute idea."

"I find the park peaceful," Paige clued-up, grinning brightly, "I could sit and watch the world go by all the time here."

"Last night me and Hannah went to see Mona and Lucas," Paige's face waved over in surprise, "or at least…we tried to…but we got spooked by someone. We should probably have tried harder but that place was too creepy and we needed to get out of there."

Paige looked out toward the lake, "Are you sure they were the ones who scared you? Maybe someone patrols the corridors at night?"

Emily smiled, a little intrigued, "I hadn't thought about that…although it's very…Mona-y to do something like that. Spook us when we're coming to confront her – and Mona has eyes and ears everywhere. What makes you say it wasn't them?"

Paige didn't reply and instead leaned in, kissing Emily passionately, Emily snapped back.

"What was that?"

"Sorry," Paige said quickly, her face immediately mysterious and distant, "I just…it was a stupid thing to say. It probably was Mona and Lucas."

Emily looked back toward the pond, brooding, "Will you be my date for the Halloween Train?"

"What are you wearing?" Paige enquired, instantly brighter now they'd moved away from the difficult topic.

"I'm thinking…Boobarella…a sexy Vampire style thing." Emily commented raising an eyebrow.

Paige whistled, "I'll have to find something to match, I was actually thinking of something 1930s…a little elegant."

Emily thought over that, "Film star?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah! Something like that, I'll come up with something that'll blow you away. Know I'll be there though Emily – your knight in shining armour."

Emily thought that over, "I know." She said it with certainty in her voice, even if she wasn't entirely sure in her mind about that.

._.

"You're joking, right?" Wren looked awe struck.

He stood opposite Jason in the DiLaurentis House living room and felt the urge to punch him he was so angry. As a Doctor, he normally dealt with stress quite well, but on this occasion Wren couldn't suppress his anger and reacted by slamming his fist on the bookcase next to him, knocking a shelf loose and sending books plummeting to the floor in a chorus of dull thuds. Jason regarded him calmly, but with a hardened expression spreading over his face.

"Control your anger Doc," Jason replied sharply, regarding the books spread over the floor, "and as a matter of fact, _no_. They have Melissa. For reasons best known to herself she went to confront Mona and got outmanoeuvred."

"Then they have all the leverage they need to disarm us – how could you let this happen?" Wren swung for Jason, but Jason intercepted the blow and grasped Wren's fist an inch from impact on his face.

"She's my sister, and your ex-fiancé, so I think I have more of a right to be angry right now. You couldn't hold up your end of the bargain either – Toby got to speak to Mike today."

"I was trying to get clearance to visit Mona _and_ Lucas," Wren raged, snatching his fist back from Jason's hold, "is there any good news?"

Noel Kahn, silent thus far cleared his throat, and both older men turned their attention to him. "When I spoke to Jenna she had Spencer, which is something they can't know – there's no way to."

"You're still planning on going to the Train tomorrow night?" Jason prodded.

Noel rocked his head, "I have to keep up appearances, so long as Mona thinks I don't know she knows then I can still get some information out of her. She'll want to feed us some anyway – it makes the game more…_interesting_."

Wren shook his head vigorously, "Too dangerous. You should be pulled out – if they have Melissa, we don't need them to take you too. Besides, who do you know Toby won't tell her?"

"Because Toby has designs on Mona's position. Betrayal is, after all, the way of the betrayer." Noel raised an eyebrow. Jason's phone on the centre of the coffee table rang out and Jason moved to it, snatching it up and reading it.

SUIT UP BOYS, TOMORROW NIGHT'S SHOW-TIME –A.

"Looks like you won't be the only one going out tomorrow then." Jason said, staring at Noel trying to make him flinch. It was a testament to Noel's resolve that he didn't even blink under Jason's withering scrutiny.

._.

Spencer admired the netting she'd chosen for her outfit, it lent an element of mysterious and 40s glamour to her costume – the perfect touch for a Hastings. Her dark hair was slung over one shoulder and her makeup, fairly minimal, highlighting her mahogany-coloured eyes and ivory-complexion. It felt quite surreal to be in an apartment in the city, almost as though they were at college and she was visiting a friend's place. The bedroom was tidy enough, but the apartment was messy. The entire living-room had been turned into a kind of command bunker, with maps of Rosewood and huge webs of photos and newspaper articles linked together by string and pins. Spencer had taken just a few hours to begin to understand what had been going on across all the different boards, but then they had only gotten back from Garrett's in the early hours of the morning and she hadn't been that alert at 5AM.

Now, having slept for eight hours, had some decent food and had a day at leisure, alone in the apartment, she'd been able to prepare herself for the trials ahead and centre herself. She hadn't liked being left at home by Alison and Jenna, but it had at least allowed her to process what she'd actually been witness to the night before.

Alison had been standing over Garrett with a gun.

He had told her what he knew about Mona's plans…which wasn't very much – Mona would be on the train somewhere – and that was all. Spencer was so excited when she heard the door to the apartment open and turned around excitedly, smiling as Alison and Jenna entered. Jenna winked and then left the two friends alone. Now was the time for _that_ conversation.

"You probably have a lot of questions Spence," Alison said simply, "but, I suspect you've already solved a lot of them on your own."

"How are you here? Why are you here, why now Ali?" Spencer enquired, half-turning to regard her friend.

Alison smiled invincibly, "Because sweetie, you need my help again, and it was time I came back. I had to go then – I had to get away from being terrorised. In the beginning –A was just something that Lucas and Mona dreamt up to terrorise me, Lucas was the instigator at first but gradually Mona came to the forefront. Jenna acted as an intermediary for me, controlling them at first, but eventually they threw off her yolk and Mona began running the show.

"Jenna unfortunately failed to understand she'd lost control until Mona tried to kill you," Alison frowned, evidently still annoyed by that memory, "so I realised I had to step back in. If you're still wondering what happened, Ian didn't kill me – I let him think that, but he didn't. I wasn't dead, but I was young, immature and attracted by the chance to disappear. Dear Duncan offered the escape route, although he didn't know it at the time…and then I just faded into oblivion for a few years. You'd be surprised what a difference a brunette wig makes."

"If you're back to help, what do you want me to do?"

Alison smiled, coming up behind Spencer and zipped up her dress, admiring her friend in the mirror.

"You've got a certain allure Spence," Alison stroked one of Spencer's stray hairs back into place, "and I need you to use that against someone sweetie. Toby used to be such insignificant factor, but he's suddenly become quite relevant – you're going to let him believe you're going to help him take down Mona and resume control of –A. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"What are you two going to do?"

"I have unfinished business with Mona," Alison said elusively, she turned slightly as Jenna entered the room, "and as for Jenna…well…shall we say she sees a lot more than you or I do."

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 11,**

**I hope it was still a little exciting as this had a lot to do with scene-setting and people-calming,**

**Reviews and responses welcome and appreciated – how else can one improve?**

**Everyone whose stayed with me on the journey is amazing,**

**Hopefully I'll do your loyalty justice,**

**Acrobat **

**X **


	12. The Final Game

Chapter Twelve

_Two years earlier_

._.

Brookhaven was a quaint and inviting place. Children happily walked the streets playing with toys and parents admired them growing up, enjoying the warm summer weather and, often, the calming music that drifted over from the bandstand in the nearby park. Not everyone in Brookhaven was so carefree: how could they be? There were always those who arrived in Brookhaven with a purpose, and even if outwardly innocent, such as visiting a homely Doll Hospital, there was always a darker motivation behind the action.

The bell rang as the door opened and Alison swept in, taking off her sunglasses and casting her head around at the cute and attractive little dolls all arrayed around the place. She had little doubt this was the place she had intended to come and see, and even the elderly woman who hobbled toward her matched the aged and somewhat wizened voice she'd heard when she'd made her telephone call setting up the meeting.

"Hello dear," the woman said brightly, "won't you come down to the workshop? It'll give you an idea of what services we offer."

Alison smiled understandingly but resolutely shot down the suggestion, "I already know exactly what service I need, I just need to know how much it'll cost me – for the service and for your perpetual silence, of course."

"Sounds a little…_ominous_, for a pretty young thing like you."

Alison maintained her disconcerting smile, "I may be pretty," she reached for a doll on a shelf and picked it up, "but I'm also deadly." In one swift movement she'd snapped its head off, "Oops." She said with determination in her voice. The woman's expression hardened at the act of aggression and she gestured for Alison to come to the till, she offered her a steely glance – presumably her real face, rather than the kind, old-lady face she showed other customers. In time that wall would come down – Alison knew, people couldn't pretend forever. Unless, of course, you were as tenacious and intelligent as she was.

"I understand you're quite able at waxwork?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "It depends entirely on what kind of waxwork you want."

"A replica – a facsimile, of me."

The woman's bottom lip quivered, "Lifelike?"

"I just need it to resemble me, but also to be malleable and…flexible."

"Somewhere between a mannequin and a realistic statue," Alison's smile faded and she settled upon a hardy glare, "as long as it bears more than a passing resemblance to me I don't have an issue with it."

"May I ask what you need it for?"

"Magic," Alison smiled again, "a little _disappearing _act. How much?"

"For the service," the woman said, regarding the dark-haired girl before her, "$500, and for my silence…$2000."

Alison grinned, "Excellent," she produced a purse and pulled out a wad of notes, setting them on the table, the woman's eyes bulged at the money, "and for the record, I'd have paid more." She strolled out of the store, aware that she need to return to get her measurements taken – but the woman had her number, and for that amount of money – and the promise of more, she'd call her back. Her phone rang she answered it, "_Vivian_."

"Miss Darkbloom," the gruff, hard voice rasped, "your order is ready for collection – we finally had the delivery of the liver you wanted."

"Perfect," Alison replied coolly, "I'll see you later this afternoon."

._.

_The Present_

Wherever she was, Hannah felt sure that Alison DiLaurentis would be looking down at her four friends fondly that night. Even if at the moment it was just her and Aria – Spencer was M.I.A and Emily was running late with Paige. Hannah felt especially impressed that even with the considerable effort she'd taken on her costume and look for the Halloween Train Party, she had arrived ahead of schedule and even been able to pick up Caleb en route. She simply oozed Marilyn – down the confidence and the enticing cyan-coloured eyes.

True, Aria looked cute in her 1920s get up – according to Aria it was based on some novel although Hannah was convinced she'd seen the costume advertised as 'Flapper Girl'. The golden headband offset Aria's eyes nicely and the detailing on the nude-coloured dress was exquisite. But, Hannah felt strongly that her own outfit easily outshone Aria's and, for that matter, everyone else at the party. That feeling was compounded when Jenna and Noel arrived, both wearing costumes just as hideous as each other – Jenna was wearing a tragically unflattering slate-coloured pirate's outfit and Noel was dressed as a macabre clown. It suited is personality but she couldn't help but think he'd looked better when he'd been a gynaecologist at his own party…he might have been a creep but he didn't look horrific.

She and Noel offered her and Aria frosty looks and then passed on through the station. Hannah turned to Aria, smirking gleefully, "Well they looked _great_, right?"

Aria grinned, "I can't believe 'Em is running late…she ought to be here any minute." Her phone started ringing in her period-matching clutch, "Speak of the devil." Aria pulled out her phone and answered it, "Em your missing the party, I don't care what kind of wardrobe malfunction you or Paige are having, you need to get here…like…yesterday!"

"Be on your guard tonight, play along with the game and keep your hand by your chest." Spencer said in a low, quiet voice and then hung up on the other end. Aria's face ruffled in confusion and Hannah offered her a blank look.

"What does she have a really bad camel t-"

"-no," Aria interjected, "that was Spence – she said we have to watch out tonight and keep on guard."

"And she tells us this after we left our dates to park the cars? _Great._ Did she say anything about where she's been the past few days?" Hannah prodded, vexed.

Aria shook her head, "Look, they're coming now."

The smoke-machines were doing over-time as two silhouettes moved through the backlit smoke and finally came into view. Spencer oozed glamour in a 40s, sleeveless dress, complimented by jet black gloves and a fascinator with netting slung over the right-hand side of her face. Her dark, mauve lipstick played into the darkness of her hair and her deep, mysterious eyes. Aria stifled the urge to gasp as she recognised Spencer's date – Toby, dressed, suitably as a gangster. Spencer glanced coldly at her and Hannah, and then turned toward Toby.

She touched playfully at his chest, "If you need me," she stared at his eyes, "just whistle." She lowered her voice, "You do know how to whistle, don't you?" she was confident she'd taken him in, and then left him, crossing toward Aria and Hannah, praying that they wouldn't give the game again. She sighted Jenna in the corner and flashed a veiled greeting at her, Jenna flexed her fingers in reply and Spencer felt bolstered again. This was just another play, and she simply needed to act through it.

The intercom rang out, "Five minutes till the Ghost Train arrives."

Spencer fought for a natural sounding conversation starter, and regarding their outfits on hit her in the face, smiling warmly she said, "How could you possibly think we'd be wearing the same thing?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders, almost naturally, and believing she was far away from Toby she herself looked for something that might look believable. It was conceivable the A-Team knew that they had been trying to reach Garrett, on the trail of further information and that he'd been communicating with them. It wouldn't be too out of place for them to talk about him, would it? "Did Garrett ever come back?"

Spencer's face rippled in strain, "No."

Hannah, picking up on Aria's thinking rather than Spencer's expression pressed home, "Did you call his house?"

Spencer frowned more severely, "The phone's been disconnected."

Aria matched Spencer's frown, but now felt committed to the conversation – it would be even more obvious to whoever was watching if they didn't keep it up now. "Then where is he?"

"I don't know." Spencer conceded tensely.

Thankfully Noel, having picked up on the difficulty of the conversation interjected, easing up the pressure on them. He smirked at them in his usual, cocky and deeply annoying way, "Not bad," he said, referencing the party, "you gotta admit though, I put on a better spread?"

Spencer slipped all too easily back into sparring, "You should probably go into catering."

Noel offered her a forced smile and went back to tossing grapes up and catching them in his mouth. It was exactly the kind of display that he was used to, playing the jock and being all bravado – showing off to no one in particular, a talent that was of no relevance or useful capacity in the world at large.

"Serves you right." Spencer smirked as a grape got caught in his throat. It was all too easy to spar with Noel – she might as well have medal in it. Noel patted his chest, trying to clear it, and in a few seconds Spencer was aware that something wasn't quite right.

Out of the shadows Toby had glided to his side, "Noel?" Noel didn't reply trying to clear his airway, "What's wrong?" Toby took Noel's arm as he crumpled to the floor and went down with him. Spencer's face flashed urgency and she began moving toward Noel. On cue, Jenna rose as the girlfriend in distress looking to Toby and Spencer hopefully.

"Do something!" she yelled.

Spencer dropped to Noel's side and looked at Toby. He rolled Noel back up into a sitting position and wrapped his hands under Noel's arms and around his chest, he squeezed a few times, effecting the Heimlich manoeuvre, and was rewarded when a grape flew out, speeding past Spencer's face and landing with a splat sound on the floor just distant from them.

Noel coughed a few times and with Toby's help got to his feet. His voice still wasn't quite back with him, and his eyes were watering, having not breathed for a few seconds. He gulped down air desperately.

"I'll take you to get some help." Toby said simply as the train came into view, pulling up at the station. There was a sudden surge of people and Spencer lost sight of Noel and Toby as people swarmed toward the train. She caught Jenna's eye, a note of urgency in it and Jenna reciprocated – they'd lost Noel to the A-Team.

"Spence, come-on." Aria said, waving and Spencer rejoined her friends.

Emily had arrived now, dressed in a rather shocking leather-number which Spencer reflected, accompanied by the beehive styling of hair, was meant to imitate Boobarella. Paige was with her too, dressed in an outfit that lay somewhere between Aria's 20s get up and Spencer's 40s outfit – if it were a figure, Spencer might have guessed at Marlene Dietrich, but she couldn't be sure. The five some boarded the train and found themselves onboard a cabin that was clearly serving as a dance floor car. Not only that but Caleb and Ezra had rejoined them, Caleb dressed as the phantom of the opera – minus hideous disfigurement and Ezra as a 20s gentleman, complete with the tuxedo.

Music was playing at one end from a live band, and people were already dancing to the music. Spencer felt a hand on her back and turned around suddenly and breathed a sigh of relief when she recognised Jason…dressed as a waiter. "Would you like a drink?"

"Canapé perhaps?" another voice murmured and Spencer spun round to find Wren on the other side offering what looked like shrimp on cocktail sticks with a little garnish.

"I'm fine, actually." Spencer said, reassessing her priorities – she needed to track down Toby.

._.

If Spencer had been paying more attention, she might have noticed two masked woodland spirits in the corner surveying events. Both were blonde, and both, despite the masks covering their eyes, evidently, very beautiful. They were slightly obscured by the mass of dancers, but that played to their advantage – they could hide in open sight.

"Just be patient – the game's already started, we just have to wait to be invited to play." Cece counselled calmly.

Alison frowned, "I used to make the game – somebody changed mine, and I decided to mess with them. I guess this is flipping the board up, right?"

"Just play the long game."

Alison rounded on her old friend, "Since when have I played the long game?"

"You've been playing one for more than a year."

In an instant both were back in the same memory. Back in the woods on the edge of Rosewood, sunlight slicing through the interlocking branches of the canopy and glaring at each other. They were all alone in the woods, and yet there was a definite undercurrent of nervousness between the two of them, as though they were on the edge of a decision, which would rock their lives to the core.

"It'll never work!" Cece yelled furiously, looking at Alison, wearing her dark wig, bright red coat and durable, mahogany-coloured boots. "You really think the Police will buy that Alison? A waxwork and some animal organs? It's crazy! It'll never work!"

Alison shook her head, "People disappear all the time, and, you'll find Cece, dear, that I can disappear more easily than most."

Cece rocked her head from side-to-side now, "You're crazy! No-one's going to buy that! How could they? Your parents will want to touch the body once your gone…so will your brother…and your friends!"

Alison cocked her eyebrow, "You're kidding right? Jason won't touch my now, my Mom would be too devastated and my Dad will shut down his emotions. As for my friends…well…they're in awe of me. I'm like a God to them – they wouldn't touch me, they'd be too afraid. As for people buying it, I've found that the Rosewood PD can be persuaded to look the other way when you want them to – a little money here, a little money there, and suddenly animal organs pass for human ones, and scarring on a more or less realistic mannequin, becomes the most compelling evidence you've ever seen. As for the autopsy report, do you know how much desk-staff get paid in the Police Force?" Cece shook her head and Alison grinned, her eyes twinkling, "Enough to take a bribe without asking questions. I'm going to disappear Cece, and in doing so, I'll become immortal."

At that moment, they both snapped back into the room and departed on their own, separate missions.

._.

Noel hit the floor with a thud, groaning as he did so. He moved backwards, furiously fighting against the handcuffs gripping his hands together and a foot slammed into his chest, causing him to descend into a coughing fit, before he was yanked up into something like a crouch as Lucas gripped the collar of his Clown outfit, almost snarling at him, "Did you really think that me or Mona wouldn't see through your little act Noel?" with that he dropped him back to the floor of the compartment and punched him in the face this time, causing Noel to groan and his nose to start loosing a stream of blood.

Lucas bent down, so close to Noel's face that he could the stench of BO was overpowering – evidently Lucas hadn't sprayed himself with body spray before he came out. "What are you planning?" Lucas slapped Noel around the face with the back of his hand. Melissa yelped out, although due to her gag, her reply was muffled. She struggled against her bonds but to no avail and Lucas lunged toward her threateningly, causing her to stop struggling. He turned his attention back to Noel, "Just tell us what they have planned and you can go free?"

Noel coughed a few times and then leaned up, "Go to hell."

Lucas kicked Noel in the chest again and stood up, looking to Toby and reassessing the situation.

"Mona's gone, we should go too." Lucas decided aloud.

Toby raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it a little risky leaving them alone here?"

"They're tied up and we can lock them," Lucas countered, "if Spencer is on our side now – you can start to use her," he turned to leave but Lucas clenched Toby's arm in his fist, surprisingly strongly for someone so wiry, "don't be taken in by her. She'll show her hand if she's against us. Use that against her if that happens – don't be weak, like him."

With that they left, locking the compartment behind them.

._.

It was so surreal to actually be enjoying herself, but Aria could honestly say that she was enjoying herself. Dancing and listening to the band, enjoying the night. She would have been more alert to what was going on but she didn't want to be – she was just so free of responsibility, and, she was enjoying dancing, even if her moves lacked the fine polish Hannah and Caleb had going on. She moved to the edge of the dance floor to catch her breath and scanned around, looking for Ezra. She pulled out her phone and just as it started at the other end, the band started up again. Aria thought about yelling down the phone, but having had too many bad experiences of that, waking up after going to concerts, she thought better of it and moved toward the door to the outside of the carriage. Hannah spotted her and offered a concerned look – mid-dance move – but Aria smiled it off, waving for Hannah to stay where she was.

Aria found the end of the coach and opened the door, there was a rush of cold air and she shut the door behind herself. She pulled out her phone this time and crossed to the other edge of the carriage, grabbing hold of a rail for support.

"Hey," she said as the tone came on for Ezra's phone, "did you go to the bathroom or something, cause I'm a little w-" her word was cut off as her phone plunged onto the rails below, smashing and disappearing in a clatter of sparks. Aria turned around and screamed as the hideous costumed figure lunged toward her, rapping a cloth around her mouth. Before she could do anything else Aria breathed in the foul smelling liquid, and instantly realised it was a sedative, as drowsiness swept over her and she felt darkness washing over her.

._.

Spencer finally found Toby again at the refreshments counter, he turned around, two red-cups of punch in his hands and handed one to Spencer. He sipped at his, steadying himself as the train swayed beneath them. Spencer smiled sweetly back at him, and moved close, reducing the space between them and trying to increase the intimacy with him. She hoped it might act like a way of prompting him to let her in. She wasn't that lucky, he didn't say anything. She stood there hopefully for a few minutes and then relented she'd have to make the first move.

"So where did poor little Noel end up?" she joked, playfully running her fingers over Toby's right shoulder.

"That isn't relevant," Toby replied coldly and Spencer's hand dropped by her side, she suddenly felt a small glass phial be placed in it, "_that_, however is. We've got two targets – your sister's ex-fiancé and your brother."

Spencer grinned, playing as though she were intrigued, "How?"

Toby led her away, wrapping his free-arm around her shoulder – the perfect image of a loving couple. "There's a staff galley in the next car, all you have to do is contaminate the water supply." As they moved off Spencer spotted Jenna in the corner and wiggled her nose, faking a sneeze – Jenna took the signal and blended away, feinting as though she were moving past them, whereas in fact she'd simply moved so she was tailing them more effectively. "I'll stand guard outside – and you can do the deed. Call this a test of faith."

._.

Hannah Marin enjoyed dancing and knew she looked good doing it – which made spending Halloween working her way across the dance floor hand-in-hand with her drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend all the more special. Hannah swung her head after Aria and frowned, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach and also knew that Aria was always focused on the phone. This did not look good. Leading Caleb slightly at first, he caught on and followed her out of the car and onto the coupling between the two cars.

Hannah looked around for Aria and was caught unaware by a passionate kiss from Caleb. She let him lean her against the car and for a few seconds was lost in the kiss before she refocused on broke-off. Caleb regarded her, a little confused, "You don't normally act like that when I kiss you?"

"Cute as that was," Caleb looked a little hurt, "and it was cute!" Hannah added quickly, causing him to brighten a little, "I actually came out here because Aria did a few minutes ago and I'm worried about her."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "There's no way we can just stay out her and keep making out?"

Hannah frowned, "I'd just feel better-"

"-fine," Caleb interjected with grim resignation, "I'll go that way," he said pointing to the connecting coach, "you go the other way, back through the dance floor and up to the other end of the train – then we'll meet back here in like…thirty minutes." Hannah smiled, pleased she'd won the argument so easily, pecked Caleb on the lips and headed back into the dance floor. She spotted Emily and Paige talking and made a beeline for the door to the next coach on.

She emerged from the door and scanned for Aria: no sign. She passed through the next four cars without success, and finally passed out onto one of the final cars. The moonlight glinted on the doors to the next car. and Hannah smiled at how beautiful it was, reflecting that she hadn't realised her Mom's silver jewellery was so shiny and bright. She then grimly realised that her jewellery wasn't catching the moonlight. A man cleared his throat behind her and Hannah dove left, dodging the incoming blow from a silver bat. She swivelled on her heel – an impressive feat considering the repetitive sway of the car. A masked figure bore down upon her, and fumbling backward Hannah found the door control to the next car and dove inside. In the process she swung her foot up, winding her attacker in the groin and stalling him momentarily. Stumbling backwards she almost tripped over a crate and turned around, finding that the car wasn't being used for the party. It was full of crates and storage. Hannah dove behind the biggest one and ducked down in a terrified crouch, trying her best not to breathe too loudly.

._.

"Are you sure the photo-booth is this way?" Emily quizzed as they passed into what looked like a sleeper car. Every other compartment was open, creating a different spooky room that Emily expected was probably meant to be used for 7 Minutes in Heaven or some other stupid game. She looked around a bit concerned and Paige found the door she'd been looking for. She gestured with her arm.

"After you."

Emily walked in and regarded the room. This definitely wasn't the photo-booth room. The compartment had bunks in one side and a small en suite, whose door was tightly closed. Emily moved to the window and regarded the trees racing past the window and then perched against the wall, regarding Paige, "Well this doesn't look right."

Paige looked equally confused, "No…I guess it doesn't." There was a muffled yelp from the ensuite and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Did you heart that?"

"Probably nothing." Paige said quietly.

Emily frowned at her flame-haired girlfriend and went to the door.

"I wouldn't."

Emily opened it and clapped a hand to her mouth. Melissa Hastings and Noel Kahn, bound and gagged were both curled up on the floor. Emily bent down beside them and regarded them – Noel's nose was bleeding and Melissa looked as though she hadn't slept. "Paige come-on help." There was an uncomfortable pause and Emily stood up slowly, and calmly and her body went rigid.

"I told you not to try the door."

"Paige what are you-" Emily was mid-turn when Paige's blow with the but of the gun smacked into her temple. She crumpled to the floor. Her head banging on Melissa Hastings's chest. Paige looked at the trio and smirked at them, she slammed the door shut and moved back out into the compartment, stashing the pistol back in the holster she'd concealed beneath her lengthy skirt. She scanned up and down the corridor – all quiet, _good_.

._.

Hannah nervously shuffled as she heard footsteps coming forward. On a whim she stuck her leg-out and her attacker tripped over it. Dropping to the ground. Confidence rushing to her head Hannah leapt upon him, knocking him to the ground and holding onto his neck for all she was worth. The man rolled over, knocking Hannah off and she yelled. She rolled back around and saw that his mask had fallen off, revealing Garrett who looked a little bruised.

Cursing he went to stand up but then yelped, reaching for his ankle. Hannah stood up, once she was sure he was down for good and regarded him. At least he was taken down. She reached for her phone and realised she'd left her bag in the dance floor car. The only thing that Hannah was sure of anymore was that she needed to stop the train. Pausing momentarily to fix her hair, she stalked off in search of an emergency break for the train.

There wasn't one in this car and she moved on to the final car in the train hunting. It was dark, illuminated only by the moon, although there was a single silhouette in the darkness at the opposite end. Hannah's heart started hammering in her heart and she felt nerves beginning to roll over her confidence. "Hello Hannah," Mona greeted, and then laughed mischievously, "do you like my outfit? I came as the Queen of the Ravens." Mona turned around and Hannah noted Mona was indeed wearing an all-black dress with mock-feather styling. "Why so scared Han? Could it be the fact that after tonight Momma Martin will be heading for prison for seducing a Police Officer into covering up her daughter's shoplifting? Or that I'm going to expose every single dirty secret you ever had to the entire world, tonight?"

"You won't get that chance!" Hannah yelled, feeling anger like when she'd hit Jenna Cavanaugh in the face, swirling within her. She charged toward Mona and knocked her to the floor, wrestling to get her back under control. Mona yelped for only a moment before she was giggling. She grabbed at Hannah's hair causing her to yelp and then slapped her around the face. Hannah found herself on her back, but kicked off with her legs, landing an elbow on Mona's arm, causing the smaller girl to writhe in pain for a moment, before she threw Hannah off and had returned to her full height. Mona bore down upon Hannah and swept down upon her, trying to throw Hannah onto her front. Receiving a knee to the back Hannah yelled, and momentarily broke her resistance – giving Mona a window. In a blink she'd bound Hannah's hands and Hannah was sat on the floor, looking up at Mona, who seemed only darker and more menacing now at her full height.

Mona smirked back down at Hannah, "Sweet little Hannah, at least you made the party."

"You won't get away with this – there are a trainload of people who can help take you down."

"I don't think they will," Mona meant down and Hannah flinched, expecting an attack, but instead found she was being hauled to her feet, Mona led her to the rear of the car and out onto the little balcony attached to the rear, Hannah couldn't see anything for a few moments until she focused upon a figure leaning out over the edge – held to the carriage by a rope, "you're going to destroy your own lives Hannah – or Aria's going to plunge to her…well you know how it goes." Hannah slumped to the floor, tears already forming in her eyes.

._.

"What are you doing in here?" Wren asked, taking a swig of water and passing the bottle to Jason.

"It's a little more relaxed back here."

"Dancing and enjoying a night of fun? Sounds real boring." Jason commented, gratefully gulping down some of the bottle. Spencer surveyed them both warily, watching them closely. "You should get back to…" Jason paused and suddenly crumpled to the floor. Wren suddenly groaned too, and flumped forward, sprawling across the top of Jason. Spencer cleared her throat and the door opened, admitting Toby. He bent down to check their pulses and grinned.

"They're out cold – you did good."

His phone rang out and Toby answered it on the first ring.

"I'll bring her, I can get Paige and Emily on the way too."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Where are you taking me?"

Toby grabbed her arm roughly, "Where you've been heading all night."

._.

Emily was leaning heavily, if begrudgingly, on Toby for support by the time they had reached the last car in the train. Spencer was cradling Hannah who was sobbing softly while Aria looked terrified. Spencer regarded Mona, whose eyes were wide with gleeful and sinister delight. "What did you do with Ezra and Caleb?" she demanded.

Mona laughed, "They're safe enough, and in fact, I suspect they're both at the dance floor wondering where their dates can have gone. Why don't I tell them?" Mona paused, producing two phones which Spencer instantly recognised as Hannah and Aria's. "We'll send them to the drinks car, shall we? It should keep them occupied.

"I have waited so long for tonight. Ever since the night of Noel Kahn's Halloween Party. I bided my time and plotted my rise to the top. There have been dissenters amongst my group, but I subjugated and crushed them, Noel thought he could play double-agent, but he made a pitiful effort of it. I've controlled every aspect of your lives for more than year now, even from within the sanitarium I remained in control – I took even more control, as it happens.

"I still remember Jenna Cavanaugh wanting in on taking you down, and sincere as her reasoning behind it was, her heart was never completely in it. That, coupled with her desire to control was unacceptable to me, so I threw off her yolk – the recovery of her sight has only blinded Jenna more. She isn't as perceptive as she once was, and that entirely explains how you've ended up here tonight. We are aware, Spencer, that you tried to tip Jenna off, but some people are easily bribed to obstruct without asking any questions.

"it all started with that real original secret – the _Jenna Thing_. That you blinded an innocent girl, and didn't own up for it. You let Alison frame poor, innocent Toby, and that's something he hasn't quite forgotten I'm afraid." He tightened his grip on Spencer's shoulder, causing her to yelp at that point, but Mona only laughed at her pain. "Spencer you've had some good ones I'll admit, stealing your sister's history paper and winning a national prize for it, making out with her sadly deceased husband and her ex-fiancé, and let's not forget covering for Jason's potential DUI.

"Aria, I won't string yours out," Mona said darkly, turning toward the precariously balanced girl, "but suffice it to say that your relationship with Ezra has been a veritable goldmine, although I think one of my crowning achievements was instigating your parents divorce. Emily there was obviously your love for the ladies…and Hannah well…we already discussed your secrets. With a single text and hyperlink I can tell the world."

"But you won't."

In the blink of an eye, Alison was stood, barely an inch from Mona, their faces almost touching as she stared down her opponent. "Call off your dogs Mona, or Jenna will pull the emergency break and your little show goes off the rails – literally."

Mona reluctantly obliged, waving at Toby, Lucas and Paige who loosened their grips as Hannah rushed to pull Aria back on board.

"Ali?" Hannah, Aria and Emily gasped, staring blankly at her.

"The invincible and immortal ladies," Ali said, staying resolutely focused on Mona, "I may have been a twisted bitch but at least I had style Mona, and I'm afraid your little game is at an end. You're exposed and paralysed."

Mona leaned close to Alison and grinned ferociously, "The game never ends Alison. It's always repeating." With that she pushed of Alison and threw herself off the train, plunging away into the darkness. The girls yelped and ran to the edge of the carriage, their gaze following the hillside she'd hurled herself off and seeing nothing in the darkness. Alison turned back to face Toby, Lucas and Paige and offered them an icy stare, "I suggest you go and release Melissa Hastings and Noel Kahn now. There might be some way for the Police to overlook your involvement in this." Alison turned to her four friends and smiled knowingly, "We have some catching up to do."

._.

The next hour passed in a blur, as the Liars reminisced as though no time had passed at all. They laughed, fawned a little over Alison and talked about old times. Jason and Wren, recovered from their dousing with the sedative, kept an easy guard over Lucas, Paige and Toby while the train made it's way to the station, and in no time at all they were stepping out onto the platform.

The five girls stood at the edge of the station as people surged toward the exit.

"Guys, this is the end!" Hannah said suddenly, her voice dripping in excitement.

Emily smiled, nodding, "It's over – at last."

"Life can go back to normal at last." Aria concurred.

"You're being quiet Ali?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

Ali shook her head, smiling slightly, "We'll see. A game brings a little fun to life though doesn't it?"

Spencer shrugged and turned back, advancing with the others toward the station building. Lights were flashing on the other side, heralding the arrival of the police. No matter what they thought about normality, there would be a little crazy – Alison had, after all returned from the dead and Mona…might well be dead.

"We'll do it together though, right?" Spencer quizzed turning around. She blinked a few times. The space Ali had occupied a few moments ago was vacant. She looked around. She nudged Aria in the shoulder and Aria turned around too.

"She's gone?" Hannah guffawed.

"That's not possible!" Emily said in all seriousness.

Spencer frowned, "Ali does impossible pretty well…I think we all know that."

"Just when she'd come back, she's gone." Aria frowned severely.

They're phone's chimed as on and the Liars heads all snapped down, scanning them, urgently.

._.

_Rosewood was my playground, my home and my kingdom. Its people fawned upon me, and in death, they always will love me. But I can't be tied to Rosewood anymore – it was too restrictive, I can be whoever I want to be and live whatever life I want to lead now. You'll go on to do great things – I know because I know everything, and I always have. Your destiny lies ahead of you – all you have to do is seize it with both hands,_

_-A. _

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 12 – the last chapter,**

**Your reviews have been amazing,**

**And the people who've stayed with me have been fantastic,**

**I hope you love the ending – I loved writing it,**

**Final reviews and responses welcomed and massively appreciated,**

**Acrobat **

**X **


End file.
